


Read All About It

by Alice1290



Series: In Dreams We Live Forever [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: It all happened by chance. The right place at the wrong time. Their meeting changed the course of her fate, and his. Who would have known the Pirate King's son and a Yonko's daughter could have such an impact on the world? One desires to be Pirate King and one wants to save the world. Their identity was a secret, their parentage unknown to the World Government, but a series of events changes everything. Will they survive long enough to achieve their dreams once the Marines learn of their lineage?"So put it in all of the papersI'm not afraidThey can read all about it,Read all about it"-Lyrics from "Read All About It, Part III" by Emeli SandeRated MA for future lemons, violence, and other mature subjects.Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am in no way affiliated with the original creator, producer, etc. All original characters are the property of the author. ~ Not my sandbox, I'm just playin' in the sand~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first bit of One Piece fanfiction. I'm a bit nervous to post, but if not now, when? I'll be 100% honest and say I have not finished the manga nor the anime, but have made it a bit past the Marineford Arc. I have my own plans for this story and how my Original Character will change plot... there are currently several directions I could go, and I have a feeling I will pick one and then use the others as Alternate Endings later... maybe... anyway! I really hope you love it.

The alarm sounded and she cursed. Shit. What the hell was going on? Her partner surely hadn’t been discovered. They’d gone over the plan meticulously. They knew how to get in, get what they wanted, and get out. Alarm bells and Marines rushing all over the place was not part of the plan. Thunderous footfalls echoed down the halls, but thankfully no one opened the door. 

“Damn it,” Ashina cursed. She knew she only had minutes now before she too was discovered. 

She closed the drawer she had been rummaging through and opened the next. She just needed a few more seconds to find the documents. They had to be in this room. Flipping through papers quickly, they already knew intruders were here, what did it matter now if she made a mess of things, she yanked the ones she wanted from the bottom of the stack with a triumphant noise. 

The door banged open and in charged three Marines. “Stay where you are! Don’t move!” 

“Well boys, that’s no fun at all, is it?” 

Ashina smirked and rolled the papers up before slipping them into the leather pouch at her hip. She did a backflip away from them before launching herself out the window behind her. 

The whole town square around the Marine center was a flurry of motion. Townsfolk and Marines running around and shouting. 

“Grab her! Don’t let her get away!” 

“You boys really are no fun!” she shouted back, looking up at them staring down from the broken window before taking off for her exit route. 

A hoard of Marines coming from the other way redirected her down a different road. “Fuck. This mission turned into a shit storm.” 

She was running away from the docks. Doubling back was her only option. A huge explosion sounded and smoke began to rise to her left. Explosions were definitely not part of the plan. 

Barely dodging the hand that reached for her, she swung herself to the left, kicking off the next Marine who reached for her, and sprinted down the road. She skittered to a stop in the town market. They’d cornered her. Fuck it all. 

She withdrew her sword, slender and just long enough for her slight frame, and prepared herself for attach. No one ever expected her fighting style, a strange combination of swordsmanship and mixed martial arts. The powerful blows were even more shocking to her enemies. Several men hesitated after the first one fell. 

“Oh, come on boys. I’m just a girl,” she teased. “The big bad Marines aren’t scared of a little girl, are they?” 

One shouted, making several brave buddies join in and charge. The group fell easily, but then more closed in. 

“Hiken!” 

The blast of fire blazed past her with a furious wave of heat. Marines screamed and the ones left standing around her hesitated. She whirled around as heavy boots hit the ground behind her. 

Fire Fist. Huh. This was not part of the plan. 

“Are you the one that sounded the alarm?” she snarled. 

Ace shrugged. “Looks like you’re in a bit of a pinch. What’s say I make it up to you?” 

Ashina didn’t need his help. She could get herself off of the island by herself if she had to, but she wouldn’t turn down his assistance. If he charred a few marines, then that was a few less she had to take down. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” she said. 

Ace grunted in response and about faced, putting his back to hers. “Docks?” 

“To the docks.” 

“Hiken!” Ace blazed a path through the circle of marines and then grabbed her free hand. “Come on!” 

Ashina almost lost her footing as he yanked her along. He dropped her hand once she was running beside him and laughed. 

“Marines are always so slow,” he panted between breaths.

They took a hard right, having been cut off again, and Ashina swore. “They sure know how to fuck up an escape.” 

Ace just laughed. “This way.” 

He kicked off the wall, catapulting himself down another street, and Ashina followed. The marines were still shouting behind them. 

The docks were close. The cobblestone streets widened and the buildings grew scarcer. She wasn’t sure when or how, but Ace had her hand again and he pulled her alongside him as they ran to the docks. There was no doubt that the large ship with the flaming spade jolly roger was his. Several men were standing near the gangplank.

“Go! Set sail!” Ace ordered, waving his free arm. 

“Don’t let them get away!” 

The sound of gunfire made them both duck. Ashina’s eyes widened as the ship began to pull away from the dock. His crew worked quick. 

Too quick. They wouldn’t make it in time, before it was too far out. A wave of marines curved in and cut them off again. 

“Damn,” she swore, preparing for a fight as Ace let go of her hand. The marines surrounded them, guns drawn and aimed. 

“Fire!” the lead marine yelled at the same time as Ace roared, “Kyokaen!” 

The wall of flames that surrounded them blocked the bullets from reaching them. The ping of the ball hitting the stones could barely be heard above the roar of the flames and the gunfire. 

“Now!” Ace shouted, dropping the wall and blasting a path through the marines. They ran to the dock where the ship was now several yards out into sea. 

“It’s too far out!” 

Ace found her hand again and in the next instant Ashina found herself slung onto his back. “Hold on!” 

She barely had time to comprehend what he said before he launched himself off the end of the dock and into the air. 

Ashina had to give herself credit, she didn’t scream, but her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his torso. She could feel the sensation of him kicking off, like he pushed off an invisible stair, and launched them further out. His legs pumped under him and the deck of the ship drew nearer. 

They landed in an ungraceful roll of tangled limbs, Ashina’s curses, and Ace’s laughter. Ashina sat up, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes as footsteps approached. 

“Who’s the pretty lady, Captain?” someone asked. Ashina noticed he a white cowboy hat. 

“Huh? Oh… uh. What’s your name?” Ace asked. 

Ashina started to stand and Ace scrambled to his feet and helped her up. 

“My name is Ashina.” 

“I’m -”

“Fire Fist Ace. I know who you are, Flame Boy. You ruined my mission.” Ashina turned away and strode down the deck as far away from the Spade pirates as possible. 

Pulling out the transponder snail she sighed. “K?” 

“A? You get out?” 

“Yeah. You?” She asked, eyes scanning the horizon. 

“Yeah. I waited as long as I could.” 

Ashina sighed. “I know. It’s cool. I ran into some trouble I’m off the island. Mission complete, sort of.” 

K giggled on the other end. “Hell of an exit. We saw from the bay. So much for in and out without being discovered.” 

“Huh. Don’t even K.” Ashina rolled her eyes, even if the other woman couldn’t see her. 

“Where are you?” K asked. 

“The Piece of Spadille with the Spade Pirates.” 

There was a moment of silence before K spoke again. “Huh, Fire Fist. Nice. So that’s who sounded the alarm.” 

“K.” Ashina sighed when her friend didn’t answer. “K! Stop daydreaming.” she shouted into the mic. “Plan?” 

“Oh. Hold on.” The snail was silent for a moment, no doubt K was talking with someone at their base, before K’s voice came back over the line. “Stick with them. Stay in touch. We’ll rendezvous at another island later.” 

“Yo!” she yelled, catching Ace’s attention across the deck. “Where you are going next?”. 

Ace eyed her suspiciously but then answered. “Sabaody is the end goal for now.” 

“You catch that?” 

“Yep. Boss says hang tight. We’ll contact you. Bye A.” 

Ashina slipped the little snail back into her pouch and sighed. “Great,” she muttered, before sliding down the side of the ship to sit on the deck. 

.

.

.

They fed her. They left her to her own self. They watched her and she watched them. 

She was as unsure of them as they were of her. Exhaustion was making her eyes heavy, but among the unfamiliar men she didn’t dare close her eyes. 

Footsteps made her snap them open. Damn it. She’d drifted off to the gentle sway of the ship. 

Black boots were in front of her. She dragged her eyes up the tall figure of Portgas D Ace and met his eyes. They were gunmetal gray in the darkness of the late evening. 

“You can stay in the Capitan’s quarters.” 

“No. I’m fine here.” 

“You’ll fall asleep, and one big wave and you’ll slid right off the ship.” 

“I can swim. I don’t sink like an anchor, Flame Boy.” 

Ace huffed. “Bit of a nasty attitude you got there.” 

“You ruined my plans. That exit, this ship, which isn’t going the right direction, it wasn’t part of the plan.” 

“Who needs a plan?” he laughed, but it died on his tongue when he caught her deadly stare. “Fine. Fine. I’m sorry. I had no idea you were on some mission, much less on that island, or I’d never have picked a fight. Well, I didn’t pick a fight, but that marine started it and then… I mean I did help you out of a tight spot when I saw you get surrounded, so that kind of makes us -”

“Fire Fist,” she cut him off. 

He stopped talking and watched her rise from the deck. “Apology accepted. A place to sleep would be nice, but I’m not taking your cabin.” 

He shrugged. “Only room that’s private. Thought you might want a door that locks. I’ll sleep with the crew.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” 

Ace grinned. “Your welcome.” 

He started walking off and Ashina followed him across the main deck. A door sat next to a series of steps leading up to quarter deck. Ace opened the door and stepped into the room. Ashina followed and looked around at the space. It was all wooden floors and walls, but it had a porthole window, which was a nice touch. The bed sat near wall with the porthole to her left, a desk was to her right against the other wall. A chest sat in the corner of the space, along with a pile of clothes. She room seemed tidy and the bed appeared clean. 

“You do wash your bed linens, yes?” 

Ace snorted. “Yes. Good night, Ashina.” 

He turned to go and she realized she had given him a nasty attitude when all he had done was try to help her. He had not left her behind when escaping the Marines and so far he had been kind. 

“Ace.” 

He stopped and turned to look at her, eyes wider than they were a moment ago. 

“Thank you.” 

He grinned, white, straight teeth brilliant against his tanned, freckled face. His hand reached up and he scratch the back of his head. “Not a problem. No big deal. I’ll uh… I’ll introduce you better to the crew in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely not the all knowing mind of One Piece, but as a writer I do my best to research and look into parts that I'm not familiar with or don't know. That being said, as I writer I also take certain liberties to tweak bits to my liking. However, if there is some glaring atrocity that I've done to the One Piece world, please by all means, let me know and I'll do my best to correct as long as it does not interrupt my plot intentions. 
> 
> Now... on with the second chapter!!!

It had been three weeks since Ashina had joined him on the ship. She wasn’t part of his crew, but she was sticking with him until she could meet back up with her own. She communicated with another female she called K every few days through a small transponder snail. Three weeks, and he didn’t know much more about her than her name, that she liked to lay in the sun, she didn’t eat much, and that, according to Saber, her coloring was striking. 

At the first island they reached, she had departed off on her own and he wondered if he’d ever see her again. She’d surprised him by already sitting on the deck of the Spadille when he boarded, a backpack full of clothes beside her. At the second island, she surprised him again by showing off her haki infused hand to hand combat. She was deadly without a weapon, she was downright frightening with a sword in her hand. Oh, she was left-handed too, which came as a deadly surprise to a few pirates and one bounty hunter.

He slept with the crew while she occupied his bed at night. The idea was driving him crazy. Ace was no virgin, but he’d never had a woman occupy his thoughts like Ashina did. He didn’t care about women, he was supposed to focus on his dreams, but she occupied his mind. The new clothes didn’t help. She’d been pretty in brown pants and the loose white shirt, but she was striking in the pair of black shorts she had become so fond of wearing. 

His eyes followed her now as she walked across the deck to lean on the railing, her own eyes on the horizon as the sun sunk into the ocean. The colors of the sunset made her hair look like a flame. The bold red glinting with hints of orangey-golds in the light. Her hair was long, falling in gentle waves down to the small of her back. 

She crossed her booted feet, drawing his attention and Ace let his gaze follow the path of her long, toned legs from her feet all the way up to her hips. Ashina was slender, of average height, and her curves were natural. Her breasts weren’t as large as most women that he encountered. He imagined they’d be a good handful though. 

Damnit. He couldn’t be thinking these thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking them. As if sensing that his mind had traveled down a dangerous, dirty road, Ashina turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. 

A soft grin graced her lips before she turned back to the sea. 

“You should talk to her,” Deuce said from beside him, too quiet for her to hear them. “Not just stare.” 

Ace grunted, not wanting to admit that he did stare. A lot. She was beautiful, any man with good eyes could see that, and several of his men talked about it. She was all tanned skin, gentle curves, long legs, red hair, and those shocking green eyes. They were liquid emerald and as deep as the sea. 

“Go, scaredy-cat,” Deuce teased, nudging him with his elbow. 

“I’m not scared.” Ace huffed out. He wasn’t scared of her, not unless she was angry, but it did take him a moment to work up the nerve to stand up. He crossed the deck and leaned against the rail a few inches from her. He wasn’t even sure what to say to her, so he kept his gaze on the sea. 

“You’ve made quite the name for yourself,” Ashina said. “High bounty for a rookie, eighty million beri.” 

“I’ve never seen your face on a wanted poster. You got a bounty?” 

“No. I do my best to stay incognito. After that failed mission I supposed they know my face now.” 

Ace frowned. “I am sorry about that. That you got separated from your crew because of me.” 

“It wasn’t all you. I wanted to find what I was looking for. I should have aborted mission when the alarm sounded. Besides, it really wasn’t a failed mission. I retrieved what I came for, I just can’t get it back to my boss until we meet up again.” 

“When will that be?” 

“Saboady.” 

“Who’s your boss?” 

Ashina smiled and turned her head to look at him. “I’m a Revolutionary.” 

Ace sputtered. “You work for Dragon?” 

Ashina chuckled, soft and low. “Yes. I found my way to the Revolutionaries when I was fourteen. Four years later, here I am.” She was silent for a moment, turning her eyes back to the sea. A gentle smile still played on her lips. “Do you have a dream, Ace? A goal? Why’d you become a pirate?” 

“To be free. Make a name for myself.” 

“Pirate King?” 

She watched him from the corner of her eye as Ace laughed. 

“One day, after everyone knows my name and has learned of my strength. It’s my brother’s dream too, so I guess I’ll have to fight him one day too.” 

“You have a brother?” she turned, leaning her hip against the smooth wood of the ship, and facing Ace. 

“Younger yeah.” Ace about faced and leaned back, propping his elbows up on the rail. “Luffy. Not by blood, but he’s my brother. We grew up together.” 

“Doesn’t have to be blood to be family.” Ashina turned her head to look out at the sea. The sun had almost set below the horizon and the sky was getting darker. 

“You have a sibling?” Ace asked. 

She turned her eyes back to him and shook her head. “No. Just me. A few friends in the Revolution. So, tell me about Luffy.” 

“Captain!” Mihar, yelling from the quarter deck, caught his attention. He waved an arm, motioning for Ace to join the group of men. “Captain!” he shouted again.

He turned to say something to Ashina, but she was already gone from his side.

.

.

.

It was late. Ace was tired. And sore. Sleeping in a hammock sucked. He missed his bed, but he didn’t dare resend his offer to Ashina. He was also tired of staring at the maps on the desk, and trying deciding the best course to take. 

“Oh,” Ashina said from the doorway as she stepped into the room. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in here. Mihar said you’d gone to the kitchen. I’ll come back.” 

“No. No. It’s okay.” Ace stood quickly, making the chair topple over in his haste. He quickly caught it, just before it hit the floor and shuffled around to slide it back into its place under the desk. 

Ashina giggled. “Are you sure? This is your room.” 

It was his room, but her pack of things sat in the corner near his trunk. An extra pair of boots she’d picked up two days ago sat carelessly at the foot of the bed. The room even smelled like her now. 

Ashina walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. Even though it had been closed prior to her entrance Ace gulped, unsure of her actions. Unsure of her in general. 

“You can stay, Ace. I’m not running you out of your own room.” 

He stood there awkwardly as she toed out of her short leather boots. The loose over-shirt she wore came next, leaving only her shorts and a thin, pale blue tank top. 

She tossed him a look over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips. “Enjoying the show?” 

Shit. Shit shit shit. Ace about faced, staring daggers into the wall. He was enjoying the show, way more than he wanted to admit. 

Ace wanted to touch her. Most pirates would have already tried. Most captains wouldn’t have given up their room, but the idea of turning her out caused images of a fuming Makino to appear behind his eyelids. Ace was raised to have some manners, some small part of him was a gentleman. 

“You can turn around,” she said on a giggle. 

Ace did turn, slowly, because her voice came from a different location. She was in the bed, legs covered by the blanket. She was wearing a loose t-shirt, one far too big for her frame. It clearly didn’t belong to her, nor was meant for a woman. 

Ace, realizing she was clearly ready for bed, and that he was staring again, cleared his throat and turned for the door. “Goodnight, Ashina.” 

“Ace, you can stay.” 

Ace sputtered, whirling around to stare at her. “What?” 

“The bed is big enough for both of us. I’ve slept in plenty of hammocks. They aren’t awful, but a soft mattress is definitely better.” 

“But… you… and me… and you’re a – a”

“Girl. Yes, and you’re a boy. Are you scared, Fire Fist?” she was teasing, another smirk playing on her lips and he caught the glint in her green eyes. 

Ace straightened, and shook his head. He wasn’t scared. Nervous maybe, the women he’d been with before had been simple one-offs on random islands. None had ever slept in his bed. None had ever stayed on the Spadille for any length of time. He’d known Ashina now for two whole months. She had befriended his crew. 

“It’s just sleeping, Ace. Besides, Flame Boy, the air is getting colder and I bet you make a good space heater. The offer stands, you don’t have to leave. Sleep in the bed if you want, or sleep on the floor for all I care. Goodnight, Ace.” 

“But the crew will think that we…” he trailed off.

“Fucked?” Ashina supplied, making him choke and sputter again. She smiled at him. “They can think what they want. Make up your mind. I’m going to bed.” 

Ace stood there for a moment longer, debating before finally deciding to throw his gentlemanly side out the porthole. He was tired of the damn hammock and Aggie’s atrocious snores. His bed was soft, warm, and calling his name. The beautiful woman in it was just an added bonus, one that he was not going to touch. Maybe. Hopefully his gentlemanly side won out. 

Kicking off his boots, Ace shed his hat, shirt, and accessories. He tugged both belts from their loops, but decided to keep his shorts on. Normally he slept nude by himself, but that seemed a step too far with Ashina curled up in the sheets. 

Ace slid into the bed, being sure to keep as much space as possible between them. After a few moments a pair of ice-cold feet pressed against his leg. 

Ashina hummed. “I was right. You are warm.” 

Ace had never cuddled with a woman before. Kisses yes, heavy make out sessions yes, and he’d had sex on a number of occasions. Sex was nice, it felt good, sometimes a bit messy, and it was intimate, but he’d never shared a bed with a woman like this. It was a new level of intimacy that made him nervous. The feelings that were stirring in his chest were foreign to him. She trusted him to do no harm to her. She trusted him enough to close her eyes and fall asleep inches from him. She trusted him. 

Rolling to his side to face her, he noticed she was curled on her side as well with her back to him. If her feet were freezing he could only imagine how cold the rest of her felt. He hesitated for a brief second, before tossing the gentleman out the window and snaking a hand over her hip. He was a pirate after all. He pulled her flush to his chest and amped up his body temperature. 

She let out a soft squeak of surprise, but quickly relaxed. She shifted slightly, pressing her feet against his shins and her back closer to his chest, and hummed. “So warm,” she breathed. 

.

.

.

“You know you really need a cook,” Ashina stated staring at the spoonful of soup she held up in front of her. The food wasn’t bad, but she was no professional cook. Growing up her mother had cooked for her, then she cooked for herself for a while, before she landed with the Revolutionaries and a team of cooks fed everyone meals. 

Ace shot her a glance. “You and Mihar do okay.” 

“Really? That’s you’re answer. We do okay?” 

“Well,” he shrugged. “I used to have to catch my own meat and cook it over a fire myself. Deuce you remember SIXIS?”

Deuce gave an affirmative and chuckled. “I almost killed you.”

Ashina rolled her eyes. “Ugh. At the next island I’m finding us a better cook. Maybe in the mean time you could catch a fish.” 

“I can’t swim.” 

“Then make sure it doesn’t pull you overboard, Flame Boy.” Ashina gave him a smile and a wink and stood from the long wooden table. 

Ace watched her take her empty bowl and spoon into the kitchen, disappearing behind the swinging door.

“So…Cap?” 

Ace turned his attention to Saber. “Huh?” 

“What’s she like?” 

Ace sat there, puzzled. “What?” 

“You know… haven’t you? With her?” Saber said, motioning between Ace and the door. 

Deuce chuckled. “You’ve been sharing a bed for a week Ace, you mean you haven’t had sex with her?” 

When Ace sputtered and blushed Deuce grinned. “What a shame. Mind if I give it a shot?” 

The table erupted into laughter when Ace’s shoulder caught fire. He scowled at Deuce. “No. You may not.” 

Ashina reappeared and the room fell silent. The flames on Ace’s shoulders disappeared and he looked down at the table. She raised a brow, giving them a puzzled look, before rolling her eyes and strolling through the room to the stairs. “You guys are weird.” 

Once she was out of earshot, Aggie said, “Ace, brother, you can’t just say she’s crew.” 

“Of course she is.” 

Saber chuckled. “Captain, she shares your room. That’s like… having a missus.” 

The flames returned, shooting higher in the air than last time, but his cheeks also burned with a deep blush. “We’re not… she’s not... we haven’t even,” he sputtered making the crew laugh. 

Deuce clapped him on the back and grinned. “It’s okay, Cap. We like Ashina, she’s cool, and she’d make a good missus.” 

Deuce ducked Ace’s sudden punch, erupting in a new round of laughter.

.

.

.

Ashina finished the dishes from the night’s dinner and dried her hands on a rag hanging from the oven door’s handle. 

Banshee was no professional cook either, but her time spent at her family’s marketplace food stand had made her a better cook than Mihar and Ashina. Ashina made her way to the top deck. Several of the men, Ace included, were playing cards around a table. She noticed Deuce off to himself, sitting on the deck. His knees were bent, drawn up close to him, and he appeared to be writing in something. 

Ashina strolled over and plopped down beside him. “What ya’ doing?” she asked. She stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed her booted ankles. 

“Writing.” 

“Writing? What do you write?” 

Deuce hesitated before answering, “It’s an adventure journal.” 

“Oh, cool. So you record the crew’s adventures?” 

Deuce was shocked. He waited for the teasing remark to come, but when it didn’t he grinned at her. “Yes.” 

“Huh. Doctor and a writer, and a ship builder. Man of many talents. Striker is cool.” 

“Yeah. We modified it to work with Ace’s Devil Fruit ability. It’s a sturdy little vessel.” 

“How’d you meet Ace?” 

“We were both stranded on SIXIS. Ace found the Mera Mera no Mi and split it with me. He got the powers, I just had a piece of fruit. We built the original raft that became Striker and got off the island.” 

“So you were his first crew member?”

“Yeah. Spade pirates have come a long way. Soon we’ll be in the New World. Ace is a good captain. Strong, kind, he’s fiercely loyal and protective. Bit of a goofball, and sometimes an idiot. He also tends to fall asleep at the most random times.” 

“He’s a bottomless pit when it comes to food I’ve noticed.” 

Deuce and Ashina shared a laugh. 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “He says his brother Luffy is the same way.” 

“Damn. Can you imagine trying to feed the both of them?” 

Deuce looked horrified, then his face shifted as he grew curious. “I wonder if it’s the D? Monkey D Luffy and Portgas D Ace.” 

“Probably. Or they both just happen to be gluttons.” 

Deuce and Ashina dissolved into laughter again. They sat in comfortable silence then and Deuce began writing again. 

After a while Ashina placed her hand on Deuce’s shoulder, using him as leverage to stand. “Goodnight, Deuce.” 

“Goodnight, Ashina.” 

The Captain’s cabin was cool and she shivered as the door closed behind her. Ashina crossed the space to her trunk, the one that sat next to Ace’s. She was slowly growing her wardrobe with each stop they made. Some pieces she bought, others she had lifted from less than chivalrous people. Ashina pulled the newest article from the trunk, one she purchased, and then shut the lid. The floral printed fabric was lightweight and soft. She was unsure of wearing the nightgown, but it was longer than the t-shirts she had been sleeping in. It was however, thinner and more revealing than the shirts. The gown had thin straps and dipped low down her back. 

Ashina looked to the door, wondering if she should lock it before changing on the chance that Ace should enter. Deciding she did not quite care if Ace saw or not, she toed out of her boots and began to strip off her clothes. She tossed them in the growing pile of dirty clothes on the other side of her trunk and then stretched. The cool air felt good against her naked skin, but she longed for Ace’s warm touch. She wondered if it was his devil fruit ability that made him warmer than the average man. It seemed that some nights he would even amp up the heat if she shivered. 

They slept together in the same bed, but other than those few intimate hours of peaceful sleep, Ace kept his hands to himself. Ashina sighed as she pulled the nightgown over her head. The hem stopped mid-thigh. Would the choice to wear the nightgown lead Ace to make a move? She wished he would. He was devilishly attractive with those strong features, gray eyes, and all those hard muscles. She also enjoyed his smile, his laugh, and his strength. Deuce had been right in his description of the Captain. Ace was strong, brave, and fiercely loyal, if not a wee bit reckless and wild. 

Ashina wanted more than warmth from him during the night. She wanted to do more than share the bed, but she was hesitant. Would it mess up their dynamics? She was bound to leave the Spade pirates eventually. Once they reached Sabaody she would part ways with Ace and return to the Revolution. If they started something it would only be that much harder to leave later. But if she didn’t take that chance with him… would she regret it? 

Ashina grumbled to herself and climbed into the bed. She laid on her back, staring at the wooden boards of the ceiling wishing she wasn’t so damn attracted to Fire Fist. This hadn’t been part of the plan. 

She was still staring at the ceiling when he entered the room. Ashina listened, keeping her eyes upward, as he partially undressed. He never slept with his pants off and it made her wonder if he went commando. That idea was hot as hell. She stamped down the feelings of wanting to find out for herself as he slid into the other side of the bed. It was a comfy bed, but not a large one, so there were only inches between them. 

Ace moved his arm and Ashina rolled over onto her side, pressing herself against the length of his body, soaking in the warm of his internal fire. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She felt him stiffen as his fingers brushed against the soft material at her lower back, but he relaxed after a moment, letting his hand rest on her hip. 

They had become comfortable with this, the contact that was only slightly sexual. It never started that way, but several mornings over the last weeks of sharing a bed they had woken up tangled together, hands in places hands hadn’t been before they’d fallen asleep. Ashina wanted more. As much as it might break her heart when she said goodbye, because surely, she would fall for Fire Fist Ace, she wanted it. Despite all her worries she wanted him. She sometimes felt his eyes on her, when she was on the deck, or eating dinner with the crew. Each time they docked at an island and they separated, she noticed the relief and joy in his face when she came aboard again. 

She wondered if he wanted her? Some mornings were awkward when they woke up and Ace had been hard, his length pressed against her thigh or backside. Even if he was only attracted to her sexually, he never made a move. Ashina wondered if under all of his confidence he was nervous to start anything with her. She wondered if it was for the same reasons as her. 

Ashina knew she had to leave eventually, and that idea tugged at her heart already and churned in her stomach. While she was here, on the Spadille with Ace, she was going to make the most of her time. 

She tilted her head back so she could see him. His eyes were closed, so she studied him. With his eyes closed the thick, dark lashes lay against his freckled cheek. His dark, wavy hair brushed his forehead. The bridge of his nose was straight, his lips soft. The angle of his jaw was straight. Ashina leaned closer and pressed her lips against his jawbone. 

Ace tensed under her touch and his fingers tightened around her hipbone. That foreign feeling stirred in his chest again and he relaxed. He enjoyed the feel of her tucked into his side as much as she enjoyed the warmth he produced. She fit well with his crew and she was a strong woman. He knew because he watched her train with Skull on two different occasions, and fight a group of men by herself on another. Her swordsmanship was excellent and she could use Haki to strengthen her kicks and punches. The boys teased him mercilessly about her being his missus. She would make a good partner – strong, smart, and the beauty was an added bonus. 

The crew didn’t believe they weren’t actually having sex in this very bed, but only sleeping. He wanted to cross that line, wanted to know what it was like to touch her. He wouldn’t admit that he was nervous though. She would leave him and his crew once they reached Sabaody. The transponder snail had said so a week ago, and they were drawing closer to Sabaody every day. He found himself wanting her to stay more and more each day. The idea of her leaving made him uneasy. Being a pirate was dangerous, but so was being a Revolutionary. If she stayed with him as a pirate he would be able to watch over her. 

Turning his head, Ace pressed his lips to her forehead. Her hand that was tucked between them slid across his chest so that her fingers curled over his side. Ace raised the temperature of his fire and she hummed in pleasure, pressing closer. Ace kept his head turned so that his nose brushed against her hair, and he could breathe in the smell of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was warm on her skin as Ashina lay on the boards of the quarter deck. The blanket under her was soft and warm from the sun. She caught several crew members’ attention when she shed her silk robe, revealing the black bikini. She was pretty sure Ace had a nose bleed. She knew she wasn’t as busty as most women, but she liked her curves and her muscles were toned due to her rigorous training. 

Banshee laughed as she walked up to Ashina. “Your causing quite the stir among the male population.” 

Ashina giggled. “Men are just a bunch of perverts. I’m not naked. Can’t a girl get a good tan? The weather here is so crazy. Gotta soak up the warmth when I can.” 

“What about you and the captain?” 

“He’s just a friend.” Ashina wanted it to be more, but she didn’t dare say it aloud. 

Banshee gave her a skeptical look and then grinned. “I’m going to start lunch. Any requests?” 

“That grilled pineapple was delicious.” 

“Sure thing, missus,” Banshee teased on a laugh. Ashina heard the crew tease Ace about having a missus. Saber and Deuce were the worst. 

“I’m not,” Ashina stated, scowling. Her rebuttal fell on deaf ears and she laid back down on her blanket. She rolled over onto her stomach, folding her arms under her head. A nap would be nice, rather than think on being called Ace’s missus and the butterflies that gave her. Never mind the pooling in her stomach that made her tingle and shiver whenever she looked at him. Ashina closed her eyes, set on having an early afternoon nap before lunch. 

A voice shouting woke her from her nap an unknown amount of time later. “Marines to the starboard side!” 

Ashina groaned. “Well, damn. So much for a nice day.” Ace’s bounty and reputation drew them like a beacon, damn the handsome Flame Boy. Ashina sat up and looked off to the right. Fuck. It wasn’t just one or two marine ships, but a whole battalion. 

Ashina hopped up and weaved her way through the men running around the deck, following Ace’s orders. She heard Deuce shout a few commands from the wheel, as she ducked inside the cabin. Her sword was laid against her trunk, and she snatched it up before strapping the small dagger to her calf. She didn’t bother putting on shoes or clothes, there was no time as the boom of cannon fire struck the water near the ship. The Spadille rocked, but Ashina kept her footing. 

She threw the door back open in time to see Ace launch a fireball across the water. The blazing fury ripped through one of the ships, catching the sails on fire and turning the mast into kindling. 

“Nice one Captain!” Aggie yelled. 

Another cannon fired, the heavy ball landing too close to the ship for her liking. Deuce shouted something about running the ships aground on the rocky reef and the Spadille jerked to the left as Deuce changed their direction, barking orders to the few men adjusting the sails and rudder. 

Mihar was busy firing off shots at the closer range ships while Ace kept throwing long distance fireballs. Ashina reached out with her observational Haki, surveying the fight around her and then turned around to face the portside. 

“Well, hello there.” Ashina smirked and then gasped as she noticed the woman’s strawberry hair. “And a fellow red head.” 

“Stand aside, I’m here for First Fist.” 

“He’s a little busy at the moment with bigger fish. You’ll have to take me down first, sweetheart.” 

The woman scowled and drew her sword. Ashina drew hers and readied herself. She would not let her pass, but she did not want to harm the young woman who appeared to be around her age. Her eyes were dark amber, warm unlike Ashina’s deep emerald eyes. The Marine woman was definitely more voluptuous than her, but she would not be the better fighter. 

“What’s your name?” 

Ashina grinned. “Who cares about names?” 

The other woman charged at her and Ashina blocked her attack, standing her ground. She shoved the woman away and readied herself again. The Marine charged again at Ashina, engaging in a series of clashes together. 

The fellow redhead was quick, Ashina would give her that, but Ashina was stronger. Using armament Haki to coat her blade Ashina took the offense and move in to deal a hard strike down. The woman flew back, landing on her backside and sliding across the deck. She jumped up to her feet. 

“What is your name? Who are you?” she screeched as she got to her feet. “How can you use Haki?” 

“I learned?” Ashina supplied with a grin. She loved teasing the Marines when she had the chance. They were all the same, so easy to rile up, just like the woman. “If you want to know my name so bad, how about you tell me yours first?” 

“AH!” The woman screamed as she sprinted across the deck, sword poised at the ready. Ashina deflected her and then delivered a hard kick to the woman’s stomach. The blow sent her tumbling back, but she recovered quickly. 

“My name is -”

The ship lurched again and the women fought to control their stable footing for a moment before meeting cold stares again. 

“My name is Isuka. I’m a Marine Ensign! I demand your name.” 

Ashina laughed loudly. “I don’t give a damn what you demand.” 

The woman rushed forward and they traded powerful blows. Her anger made her strikes fiercer and faster, but Ashina blocked and countered each blow. The woman hissed when Ashina cut her upper arm with the tip of her blade. They clashed swords again and Ashina twisted and dipped around to land another kick. This one swiped her legs out from under her and she fell to the boards as a loud crash echoed in the air. 

The cracking and creaking of wooden boards reverberated in the air and shouts and screams came from the Marine ship off in the distance. They had in fact followed Deuce and met their rocky demise, while Deuce had guided the Spadille away from the same disastrous fate. 

Isuka jumped to her feet and scrambled across the deck to look out at her sinking ship and crew. Her angry eyes looked back at Ashina and cursed. “I swear I’ll get you Fire Fist and now you too. And I’ll have your face and name on a bounty poster!” She jumped off into her little boat and began to make her way across the water. The strong waves and still blasting cannons made it a difficult, if not short trek. 

Ashina strolled across the deck and watched the woman rowing. Ace joined her side and Ashina could feel his eyes on her for a moment. 

“You hurt?” he asked. 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

A particularly large wave crashed upon the young Marine as the Spadille began to sail away from the Marine ships. The little boat capsized and the woman came up spurting water. She was trying to swim the rest of the way, but the ocean waves were strong. 

Ace strolled over to the corner near the stairs and then came back with a life preserver. He tossed it effortlessly out into the water, landing inches from the woman. “Oi! Don’t want you to drown on my watch! Now you can’t say that the Spade Pirates never helped you out! It’s been fun, maybe we’ll see you around again in the New World!” 

Ashina giggled as the woman shouted something, but the Spadille was picking up speed with the wind and they were too far away to make out her shouts. 

“You’re good with that sword you know,” Ace said. 

“Thank you. My mother taught me, and I practiced with my father when I could. I honed my skill with the Revolutionaries.” 

“I’ve seen your skin turn black. Armament Haki. Where’d you learn that?” 

Ashina shrugged. “I think I’ve always had it, but I really started to be able to control it, to coat certain parts of my body when I wanted and my weapon, a couple years ago. You have the Will of D, I’m sure you have some unawakened Haki somewhere in there, Flame Boy.” 

Ashina gave him a smile and then headed off. “I’m going to go finish my sunbathing while the sun is still out. Try not to get into any more altercations with the Navy today, okay?” 

Ace chuckled, watching the sway of her hips in that black bikini as she walked away. “Yeah, I’ll try.” 

.

.

.

Ace reached for the warm body next to him, but touched nothing. He cracked one eye open, expecting to see Ashina just out of reach, but the space beside him was empty. Ace rolled over and looked out the porthole. The night sky was still dark and full of stars. Rolling back over, more awake now, confirmed that Ashina was not in the bed. She wasn’t in the cabin at all. 

Rolling out of bed, yawning, Ace strolled in just his shorts out onto the deck. Scanning the deck, he spotted her on the starboard side, near the bow. The moonlight painted her in a soft glow, her red hair a dark ruby. She was covered by a thin silk robe that exposed her lean legs. Her feet were bare. Ace knew she was cold in the night air, and wondered why she was by herself. 

“You can join me you know. It’s less creepy than standing back there staring.” 

“Oi! I was not staring.” Ace said, walking towards her. 

Her laughter echoed across the sea and she turned to look at him as he reached her side. “You totally were, Flame Boy.” 

“What are you doing out here? It’s late. What if something happened?” 

“Don’t worry about me, Ace. Besides, Mihar is in the crow’s nest.” Ashina looked out to the horizon and gazed at the stars. “I couldn’t sleep. It was peaceful out here.” 

Ace held out his palm and made a small flame appear, it grew larger producing more heat. Ashina brought her own hands up and held them out to the flame. She giggled and Ace smiled, watching her warm her hands to his fire. 

“You’re always cold.” 

Ashina shrugged. “Only when the sun goes down, but you’re nice and toasty.” 

Ace wanted to ask her what she would do when she left, but he bit his tongue. He didn’t want to ruin what little time he got with her. He enjoyed her company, the way she interacted with his friends. She was a skilled fighter and would be an asset to his crew. It was a bonus that she was beautiful and sleeping in his bed. He didn’t want her to leave. 

She reached out with one hand and caught his wrist. His flame faltered and went out as she moved his arm wider. Ashina tucked herself against his side, her arms going around his torso. Her head rested against his pectoral muscle and Ace lowered his head so he could inhale the sweet scent of her thick, wavy hair. Citrus and saltwater. 

“Do you think that marine woman will follow you?” 

Ace shrugged, wrapping one arm around Ashina and propping the other on the rail. “She won’t be much trouble even if she does.” 

“Unless she calls for reinforcements. You have quite the bounty, Fire Fist.” 

Ace couldn’t help but grin, even if she couldn’t see his face. “The Pirate King should have a large bounty, right? The highest?” 

Ashina giggled softy. “Of course, he should. Keep blasting Marine battleships to smithereens and you’ll get yourself to the top.” 

“I’ve got to fight the best of the best pirates too.” 

“The New World is tougher than the Grand Line. The Yonkos call this Paradise compared to the other side.” 

“Have you been to the New World?” he asked. 

“No.” 

He wanted to take her. Ace wanted her to go with him. They could see it together. She could fight by his side with his crew, their crew. She’d only be his missus if she wanted that from him, even if his crew already teased him about her. 

“You’ve already started to make a name for yourself, Fire Fist Ace. You’ll become a great pirate.” 

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his jawbone. Unlike the night before, Ace caught her. One hand tightened on her lower back and the other snaked up to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. 

Her eyes met his and for a moment neither of them breathed as they stared at one another. Ashina blinked, her lips parting slightly, and Ace closed the distance. The feel of her mouth on his, soft and smooth, was better than he imagined. Ashina let out a soft noise, and she let Ace deepen the kiss. His tongue slid against hers, probing her sweet mouth as his hands held her pressed to his chest. 

Ashina slid her hands up his arms to wrap over his wide shoulders, holding herself closer to him. He was tall, and muscular, and oh so warm against her chilled skin. He was strong, but his mouth was soft against hers. Ashina wanted more, but crossing that line meant opening herself for deeper feelings. Deeper and stronger than she was already fighting against. 

Breaking away from his delicious kiss, she pressed her forehead against his chest and slowed her breaths. Ace relaxed his hold, but did not release her. 

“Sor-”

“Don’t apologize, Flame Boy. If I didn’t like your advances I’d have punched you.” 

Ace snorted and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Okay. You need a nickname.” 

Ashina giggled and pulled back. Ace let her go, but she captured his hand in hers. She pulled him along behind her as she headed for the cabin. “The crew calls me Missus.” 

Ace sputtered and Ashina giggled. 

“No? The Marine wanted my name. I didn’t give it to her. I’m sure if they ever get my picture they’ll think of something clever. Huh, Fire Fist?” 

“Ashina…” Ace trailed off, trying to think of a good nickname for her, but coming up short. “I got nothing. You are good with a sword though.” 

“I have no intentions of being the World’s Greatest Swordsman. A man’s blows will always have more power, no matter how hard I train. Haki can make my blows stronger and my defense higher, but against someone like Mihawk?” She gave an unladylike snort. “Not a chance.” 

Ace closed the door behind them and Ashina dropped his hand. Her hands went to the sash of her robe and the robe loosened around her waist. 

“I think you could become great. You could hone your skills, get better, in the New World.” 

Ashina hummed and shed her robe, leaving only the silky nightgown to cover her sun-kissed skin. Ace watched her climb into the bed and slide under the covers. He followed her and got comfortable beside her. She curled against his side, humming in pleasure as he raised the temperature, and rested her head against his chest. 

“I have to go back. Dragon will have new missions, new goals. Our paths are sure to cross again once we part ways,” she said softly. 

The words were bitter on her tongue. 

.

.

.

It was late. Ashina was in the cabin already, but several friends were still up drinking. Ace longed to bid them goodnight, he wanted to soak up every moment he got to spend with Ashina. At the same time, he enjoyed the brotherhood, the laughter and jokes. 

“Hey, Cap,” Saber said, waving a hand in front of Ace’s face to catch his attention. “That one Navy woman was a redhead, and so is the missus.” 

“She’s not –” Ace tried to protest, but Saber kept talking. 

“You have a knack for attracting the fiery haired women.” 

The only fiery haired woman Ace was attracted to was Ashina. He took a drink from his cup to keep his eyes away from the closed door of the cabin. 

Deuce chuckled. “That or they find him.” 

“Pretty ones too,” Skull added. “That Marine was cute. The Missus.. well… we’ve all seen that black bikini.” 

Ace couldn’t hold back the flames any longer and they erupted from his shoulders and back, the heat intense. 

Deuce just laughed and leaned away. “Easy, Captain. It’s just a little joking. A guy can’t help but look. Don’t you?” 

“Don’t I what?” Ace tried to play stupid, maybe they’d buy it. 

They didn’t. 

“Really, boss?” Saber said seriously and then grinned. “You sleep in the same bed with that gorgeous woman and you say you don’t look? You don’t touch?” 

“Of course I look, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to discuss it with you knuckleheads.” 

“She’ll be leaving soon, Cap,” Skull said. His tone wasn’t teasing, he was serious. 

“I know that.” 

“You just gonna let her walk away? We tease you, but only because we all see the two of you dancing around each other. You say live without regrets right? Stop shooting the shit with us, and walk through that door you keep staring holes into hoping none of us notice.” 

Deuce chuckled and Ace shot him a glare, making the blue haired man hold up his hands. “Hey, man, I’m with Skull. She’s nice to look at, real pretty eyes, but it’s clear who she’s attracted to and it’s not one of us poor saps. Go. We’ve got one more island before Sabaody, we’ll be there by tomorrow morning. Then it’s on to Sabaody and she’s back to the Revolutionaries.” 

Ace knew he was right, and it sucked. It sucked that she would be gone so soon. He had a few more days at the most. Would it be enough time to convince her to stay? 

Ace stood from the stool he’d been occupying and, leaving his drink behind, headed for the Captain’s cabin. The door was unlocked, which was no surprise to him, Ashina never locked the door to his knowledge. He took it as a sign that she’d always shared some level of trust with him. She was at the desk, writing something, and only briefly looked up at him before finishing what she was doing. 

Ace toed off his boots. He hung his hat on the peg on the door and then crossed over to the desk. “What are you writing?” 

Ashina rolled the sheet of paper up into a tube and set the pen down. “Promise you won’t tease? I hear how the others pick on Deuce.” 

Ace held out his hand. “Swear.” 

Ashina slid her hand into his, squeeze it once and then let go as she spoke. “I write to my mama. She’s… she died… but I write to her sometimes. I never do anything with the letters, but it’s something I do. When she was still alive, I lived with her, and I didn’t get to see my father all that often, but I wanted to tell him everything about every day. Mama taught me to read and write, so when I was big enough I started to write letters to him. We didn’t send them, but I’d always give them to him when he visited. It must seem silly to write to someon-”

Ace cut her off. “It’s not silly. My handwriting is shit, or I’d write to my mother. I didn’t get a chance to meet her, not really. She died after I was born.” 

“That’s very sad. Where’d you grow up?” 

“In the East Blue. Dawn Island. I told you about Luffy? Monkey D Garp is my adopted grandfather. He checked in every now and then, when he could. Biggest pain in my ass.” 

Ashina could hear then fondness in his voice and smiled. She stood from the chair and slid onto the bed, crossing her legs and patting the spot next to her. “Dragon’s father is your grandfather? Talk about a small world. So is Luffy still there? At Dawn Island?” 

“Should be. We made a pack, him, Sabo, and I. Sabo was my other brother, but he… he died.” 

Ashina wondered if Ace could hear the pounding of her heart at the mention of Sabo. The same Sabo she knew, her partner, her friend. The Sabo that was very much alive. 

“You said should be?” 

“Oh, yeah. We made a pack to set sail when we turned 17, Sabo was killed by a Celestial Dragon before he turned 17. Luffy still has two years to go.” 

“Wait.. Ace, how old are you?” 

“Eighteen. You?” 

Ashina grinned. “I got a year on you, Flame Boy, I’m nineteen.” 

Ace rolled his eyes. “It’s only a year. Where did you grow up?” 

“A little island in the South Blue. If I’m not on a ship on a mission somewhere Baltigo is where I could call home now. Blasted winter island isn’t much of a home, but it makes for a good base.” 

“No wonder you’re always cold.” 

Ace grinned and Ashina giggled, shaking her head. “I’m not a fan, but I’d rather like to stay on Dragon’s good side, and the alternative is Momoiro Island.” 

When Ace pulled as face Ashina burst into laughter. “So, you’ve heard of it?” 

“Yeah. I’ll pass.” 

“Me too. Not to mention Dragon is like eight feet tall. I’ll do my best to stay on his good side, so I don’t complain about the cold… that much.” 

Ace made a noise of agreement. They were silent for a moment before Ashina spoke, softer this time with a hesitation in her voice. “Ace, if Monkey D Garp is only your adopted grandfather… who were your parents? Did you know them?” 

Ashina took his silence as if she had offended him and quickly apologized. “I’m so sorry, that’s none of my business I shou-”

“My father was Gol D Roger.” 

Ashina felt as if her eyes practically bugged out of her head. 

Ace waited for the snide remark, or the derogatory words, the ones he’d heard all his life without people ever knowing he was actually Roger’s son, but they never came. Ashina sat in silence, mulling over what he had said. 

“So then you’re really, Gol D Ace. Why Portgas?” 

“It was my mother’s name. She was Portgas D Rouge. You ever hear about what happened after the World Government caught wind that Roger had a child?” 

“Yes.” Ashina’s face twisted in disgust. The senseless murder of unborn children and women was one of the many reasons she hated that authority. 

“Gramps told me that she carried me for twenty months. Long enough to ensure my safety. She died shortly after naming me. Gramps said she did name me Gol D Ace, but that bastard didn’t leave anything for me but people’s hate and distrust of him and his demon child. I chose to be Portgas for my mother, who sacrificed her life for mine.” 

“Ace…” Ashina blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and reached across the bed to touch his hand. 

He jerked at first in surprise, but turned his hand over letting her place hers in his larger one. His fingers curled around hers. “Portgas D Ace. The future Pirate King all in his own right.” 

The corner of his mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles and Ashina steered the conversation to lighter topics. “So, Ace, what’s your favorite food?” 

“Meat.” 

Ashina burst into laughter. “That’s not a food, that’s a whole food group. What is your favorite?” 

“Uh…” 

She giggled again and Ace was distracted by her bright, green eyes and pretty smile. “Mine’s Takoyaki, with ramen being a close second.” 

“Hmm. I guess I really like spicy peppers.” 

“Like a little spicy or the ridiculously hot ones that make you sweat?” 

“The second ones, but they’ve never made me sweat, they’re good.” 

“They’re hot. Too hot, I like spicy but not where smoke comes out of my ears.” 

Ace laughed. “Maybe it’s the devil fruit. I didn’t eat a lot of peppers as a kid.” 

“No? Just meat?” She teased. “I’ve heard Devil Fruits taste awful.” 

“They don’t taste good,” Ace said, pulling a face at the memory of eating the Mera Mera fruit. “Definitely not like any other normal fruits. Would you eat one if you ever found one?” 

“And lose the ability to swim? No thanks. Don’t you miss being able to swim?” 

“Not really. Does suck to be paralyzed in a bath. I can only go about knee deep into any water before I start to lose my power and the ability to move, it slowly drains away your energy.” 

“So just showers then. See, totally won’t eat one. A hot bath or spa is the best.” 

“I mean, I could, I’d just have to get someone to haul me out.” 

Ashina burst into laughter covering her face with her hands and falling back onto the bed. She made a snort, which only made her laugh harder. 

“What is so funny?” he asked. 

“I’m trying to picture Deuce attempting to haul your ass out of the tub in the bathroom. Oh, that’s great!” 

She snorted again, making herself laugh harder. Ace couldn’t help but grin down at her. “It’s not that funny.” 

Ashina uncovered her face, her bright green eyes meeting his, and she replied between giggles. “Yes it is.” 

Ace flopped on his back beside her, stretching out and folding his arms behind his head, and waited for her giggles to end. When they finally did she laid beside him in the quiet for a few minutes. 

“I should change or I’m going to fall asleep just like this.” 

Ace moved to sit up. “I’ll let you have your privacy for a moment then.” 

Her hand touched his upper arm and he met her smile with wide eyes. “You don’t have to leave. You won’t see any more than you do when I wear my bathing suit.” 

Ashina stood from the bed and walked over to where she kept her pack of clothes beside his. Ace flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to look, he should be polite and let her have her privacy, but damn it he was a pirate, too, and curious as fuck. In the quiet room he could hear her move about and when her shorts hit the floor with a soft plop, he opened his eyes. With his arms tucked behind his head, he could easily see her across the room. 

Her back to was to him, and her long, wavy crimson hair cascaded down her naked back. The only article of clothing on her was the pale blue, cotton panties that covered a little less than her bathing suit did. Fuck, he shouldn’t have looked. Ace wanted to touch her, wanted to really feel her, he wanted to have sex with her. Most of all he didn’t want her to return to the Revolutionaries. 

The floral nightgown slid down over her petite curves. She turned around and noticed his gaze. Ace smirked and shrugged at being caught, and Ashina’s lips curved up into a seductive grin. 

“Do you always wear shorts to sleep?” Ashina crawled back into the bed, stretching out across what had become her side of the bed. 

“No.” 

“Are you going to go back out to the boys?” 

“No.” 

“Then strip.” 

“Ashina!” he screeched. 

She barked out a laugh. “For bed Flame Boy.” 

Ace laid on the bed for a moment longer before sitting up. He shed his shirt and tossed it across the room to land on his trunk. 

He stayed in his shorts, only yanking the two belts free from their loops, before stretching out beside her. 

Ashina made a humming noise. “Suit yourself.” 

She shifted around and then slid close to his side, pressing the length of her slender body against his side. One of her smooth, bare legs, slid over his while her hand found the center of his chest. His arm curved over her shoulders, holding her closer to him. Ace turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

When she lifted her head to catch his gaze, Ace hesitated only for a second before pressing his lips to hers. Ashina let out a soft moan, shifting to move higher which brought her closer. Ace depended the kiss and rolled them so he hovered slightly over her. Ashina let out another soft moan and her hands slid up his chest. They glided over his shoulders and then down to grip his biceps. 

He nipped her lip playfully with his teeth as he pulled back and she gave a breathy gasp. Ace couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips. She was flushed beneath him and each panting breath caused her pert nipples to brush against his chest. The thin, soft material between them the only barrier. 

Ace caught her eyes and Ashina caught his lips in a second kiss. She slid her tongue over his bottom lip and then delved into his mouth, gliding her tongue over his. She broke away, placing wet kisses across his jaw until she reached his ear. 

“Touch me,” she purred. 

Ace raised his head to look down at her as he lifted one hand from the mattress. He started at her thigh, as far down as he could reach, and let his fingers glide up the smooth skin. He didn’t dip under the fabric of her nightgown, but over it as he moved up to her hip. When he continued up her side she arched into his touch. Brushing the swell of her breast with his fingertips made her let out a soft moan. She arched into his touch more as he palmed her breast. 

She shifted beneath him and her leg slid up his, widening and opening for him to lay between her thighs. Her leg wrapped over his and pulled him closer to her. It was his turn to moan as his hard length pressed against her warm center. 

A loud banging on the door made Ashina pulled away from him as if he’d burned her. 

“Yo! Captain! Unknown ship off the port side!” 

“Damn it,” Ace groaned, hanging his head. 

Ashina giggled and slid her leg down his, she turned her head and her lips brushed his cheek. He turned his head, meeting her gaze for a split second before catching her lips again. His hand was still on her breast, and he slid it slowly back down her curves down to the swell of her ass. 

“Captain!” 

Ace pulled away. “Oi! I heard you!” 

Ashina giggled again and shoved his shoulder. “Go, Captain.” She stressed the title and gave him a playful grin. She shoved him again, so he reluctantly got to his feet. 

“You staying in bed?” he asked, snatching his belt from the floor. 

“Yell if you need me, Fire Fist.” Ashina slipped her legs under the blanket and shifted to curl up near the middle of the bed. She gave him a wink and then closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love you readers have shown so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. 
> 
> Warning: Lemons. Smut. Whatever you wanna call it, this chapter's got it. ;)

Ashina stretched on the deck in the midday sun, reaching to touch her toes with her fingers. She wanted to train, to fight, but stretching her muscles would have to do for now. Skull indulged her desire to train yesterday and traded blows with her while the others stretched their legs on the last island before Sabaody. The idea of reaching Sabaody gave her mixed feelings. A part of her wanted to return to the Revolution, to Dragon and Koala, Sabo, and her other comrades, her friends. A separate, traitorous part of her wanted to remain with Ace. 

With a sigh she hopped up from the warm, wooden boards and surveyed the deck. Ace was near the bow, so she made her way over to join him. They stood in silence for a moment before Ace gave her a grin, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. 

“The braids are different.” 

Before and after training with Skull, Ashina had braided two sections of hair on the left side of her head. The braids ran parallel to each other and ended near the back of her skull, tied in place with soft leather cord. The rest of her hair was left down, wavy and free. 

“It helps keeps it out of my face during a fight or when training. I don’t always like to pull it all back.” 

“I like it. Makes you look like a pirate.” 

Ashina laughed. “A pirate huh? Not a Revolutionary?” 

“Nah, you should become a pirate instead.” 

She giggled again and looked out to the horizon. “I want to help bring down the World Government, the Celestial Dragons, too. I want to change the world in a way that helps the regular person. The Nobles are cruel and the Government hides behind lies and greed and unethical power. The Marines are just their war dogs, but the Admirals go around unchecked in their attacks.” 

Just the thought of the Government and the Nobles made Ashina angry. She’d seen the things they could do, the things they did. “Slavery continues in Sabaody because the Government can profit from it, buy up young men to become marines.” 

“That’s terrible. Gramps wanted Luffy and I to become marines like him.” 

Ashina giggled and looked him up and down. “I don’t think I can picture you as a marine, maybe a Revolutionary.” 

It was Ace’s turn to laugh. “Then I couldn’t be the Pirate King.” 

Ashina smirked. “No, but –”

“Captain!” 

Ashina whipped around, glaring at the large man, and yelled, “Dammit Aggie you have the worst fucking timing!” 

“Sorry Missus, but that Marine ship caught up to us.” 

Ace rolled his eyes. Isuka was a pest, but she wasn’t a threat. It would be easy to take care of her, blast away her and her crew. He didn’t really want to kill her, but maybe scare her a bit. That would be a good laugh. Ace held out his hand, palm up, and let the little ball of fire grow. 

He was about to launch it across the water when a soft hand touched his shoulder. 

“What you are planning to do?” Ashina asked with an arched brow. 

“Launch this across the water.” 

“Why waist the energy? What does she matter? She’s not high ranking. Don’t waste your time.” 

“She’s a Marine. Maybe if I scare her, she’ll back off.” 

Ashina shrugged as she giggled. She waved a dismissive hand and went to walk away. “She’s just got the hots for you, Flame Boy.” 

“What?” he squawked, turning halfway around to look at her with wide eyes. “No way! She’s just chasing a pirate crew across the sea.” 

Ashina smirked and waved off his comment. “Whatever you say, Fire Fist. Launch your fire ball, it won’t stop her unless you hit her ship.” 

Ace frowned. “Well, I don’t want to hurt her, that would be bad karma after saving her from drowning.” 

Ashina turned around then and giggled. She pointed at the swirling ball of flames hovering over his hand. “You gonna do something about that then? Before you set the Spadille on fire?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Ace launched the ball out into the sea, the opposite direction of Isuka’s ship, and then grinned at Ashina. 

She tilted her head, watching the steam rise from the sea from the heat of the blast. “There, let Deuce handle outmaneuvering the ship. I vote we go get lunch from Banshee.” 

.

.

.

Skull, Deuce, and Mihar kept him occupied late into the evening, claiming it was a Captain’s responsibility to sit in and help make plans and orders for the stop at Sabaody. They needed to restock and resupply before they departed for the New World. They needed plans for who would find a coating mechanic to coat the Spadille for the journey to Fishman Island, and who would go look for supplies. They made plans over drinks and then talked for a while before Ace bid them goodnight. 

He expected them to tease him about running off to Ashina, but the trio kept their comments to themselves. Ashina would be leaving tomorrow. Deuce estimated they’d reach the Sabaody Archipelago in the morning. Ace wasn’t ready for her to leave. 

He reached the main deck, coming up from below, and spotted her at the bow of the ship. The late evening breeze lifted strands of her long hair and caught the hem of her short robe. Ace didn’t hesitate to join her, coming up behind her and placing his hands on the rail on either side of her. Ashina leaned back into his chest, sighing at the warmth he provided. They were silent, sharing the comfort and peace of the quiet night. 

Ace tilted his head down to brush his lips against the top of her head. He inhaled the citrus smell of her hair and then whispered, “Stay.” 

Ashina twisted around in his arms. Her green eyes were bright, curious, but they held a bit of sadness. “I have to go back.” 

The corners of his mouth turned down. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Ace,” she began, but he kept going. 

“Stay with…” he almost said me, but caught himself, “the crew. Become a Spade pirate.” 

Ashina gave him a small smirk. “Call you Captain?” 

Ace opened his mouth to speak, but this time she cut him off. “Why do you want me to stay?” 

“The crew needs you.” 

“And you?” she retorted. 

Ace was silent. Gray eyes burned into green ones. He wanted to memorize every strand of color in those brilliant eyes. He wanted to be able to see them in his mind always, because she was going to leave. There was no keeping her, she was free, free to choose, and she chose the Revolutionary Army long before she met him. It didn’t stop the longing though. He wanted to be able to touch her every day, hear her laugh, see her smile, and to be able to pull her close at night. He wanted her, and if he didn’t speak up now he’d lose his chance. “I want you to stay. But if you don’t, I want to live my life with no regrets.” 

Ashina nodded slowly. Her eyes looked down briefly and then flicked back up to meet his stormy gaze. She reached up onto her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. “No regrets,” she whispered. 

Ace turned his head to capture her lips, as his arms tightened around her waist. Her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders. When her leg raised, wrapping over his hip, he lifted her into his arms. Ashina locked her legs around his hips and moaned as his hands slid down to grip her ass. 

Turning, Ace headed for his cabin, thankful the door was open. He fumbled slightly, but managed to kick the door closed behind him. Her mouth was still on his and she slid a hand to tangle into his thick hair. Her nails scratched his scalp and he moaned at the sensation. Ace blindly walked toward the desk, his thighs hitting the edge of the wood. He lowered Ashina to sit on the desk and let his hands trail over her curves. 

She pulled away from his mouth with a gasp as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. Her eyes met his, and for a moment they stared, breathing heavy, before she crashed her lips to his again. Her hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair slid down the muscles of his torso. She loved the way they bunched and jumped under her touch. When she reached his belt, she worked the first one out of the loops easily. The second one needed both of her hands. 

His shorts hit the floor, confirming Ashina’s suspicions that Ace went commando. Her fingers wrapped around his hard length and Ace let out a deep moan. 

Breaking away from her sweet mouth, Ace trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck and across her shoulder. His hands worked the knotted belt of her robe undone and then pushed the fabric away, raising up to look at her. It fell off her shoulders and she released him to shrug completely out of the garment. Her fingers caught the hem of her nightgown and she pulled it over her head in one swift motion. 

She was bare to him, naked in all of her beautiful glory. His eyes swept over every inch of her. Her tan line was a stark contrast of colors. Her torso and shoulders were deeply tanned compared to her milky white breasts. Ace curved a hand over one of the soft globes, brushing his thumb over her pert, pink nipple. 

Ashina let out a soft gasp and her hand squeezed tighter around his length. She stroked him and he slid one hand down her body to dip between her thighs. She arched into his touch. Their lips met again in a fiery kiss as his fingers brushed over her damp center. When he swirled his fingers, coating her more with her wetness, she moaned into his mouth. 

One of his long fingers slid into her and she bucked against his hand. Ashina wanted more. Ace was warm, he tasted like sin, and the feel of his hands on her skin was driving her insane. Ashina needed more. She pulled away from his mouth and tried to catch her breath. He had different plans. Ace added a second finger and pumped into her. The heal of his hand brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out, grinding down against him.

“Fuck, Ace. Do you have protection?” 

His hand left her breast and he fumbled to open the desk drawer. It was difficult to dig in the drawer and keep up his rhythm of sliding his finger in and out of her slick heat, so he stilled them. He felt her muscles squeeze around his fingers, and he moaned, eyes flicking to meet hers. Ashina giggled. 

Finally, blindly, he found what he was searching for and pulled out the small packet. Ashina released his erection and plucked the condom from his fingers. She opened the package and expertly rolled it down his hard length. 

Her green eyes met his and she smiled gently. “No regrets.” 

“None,” Ace said. 

“I want you.” 

Her consent was all he needed to hear. Ace withdrew his fingers from her slick heat and positioned himself at her entrance. Her hands found his biceps as he slid into her slowly. 

She felt every inch of his length as she stretched to accommodate him. Her head fell back once he was fully seated and she let out a breathy moan. He slid almost all the way back out before thrusting forward. Gripping her hips, he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and thrust into her again. 

“Fuck, yes, Ace.” 

He grunted when she met his thrust with a roll of her hips. He trailed one of his hands up her back to tangle in her mass of long hair. Using the grip on the back of her neck, he pulled her impossibly closer and slammed his mouth to hers. 

Ashina let out a shrill whine as he hit a spot deep inside her. Ace rocked against her, wanting her to make that noise again. She felt so good, sounded so amazing as he slid inside her. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ace lifted her from the desk. They stayed joined together, and using her legs that were wrapped around his hips, she shifted and bounced on his length. It was only a few steps to the bed and they tumbled onto the blankets together, a tangle of limbs and sloppy kisses. 

Ace slowed, shifting to hold his weight up with the arm whose hand was tangled in her hair. Her hands slid down his arms and then to his hips. Her short nails scratched over his abs as she made her way slowly up his torso. She flicked one of his nipples and he jerked. 

Ashina giggled. “Keep moving, Ace.” She punctuated the command with a swirl of her hips, grinding against his pelvis. 

Ace held her down with his free hand, his fingers gripping the hard bone of her hip. His grip was hard, and might leave bruises, but Ashina couldn’t find it in her to care because it was warm and passionate. He felt amazing and she wanted to keep going, she didn’t want him to stop. 

He dipped his head down, his lips brushing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. The kiss was gentle as he slid out of her slowly. As he sunk back in, still moving achingly slow, Ashina moaned low in her throat. 

“Ace,” she practically growled his name, pulling back from his lips. 

He chuckled, and green eyes met gray. There was something he couldn’t name in the green depths, but it made his heart pound and heat shoot straight to his groin. Her nails scratched his scalp and she tugged on his hair. He smirked at her and bent his head to nip her jaw. 

She turned her head and their lips molded together. His tongue slipped past her lips, an imitation of what he was doing with his cock. Each time their hips met, Ashina let out a noise, whether it was a groan or a cry of pleasure, and it urged him on. None of his past lovers had been so vocal and he loved hearing her pleasure, the noises she made because of him. 

Ace picked up the pace and she easily matched his rhythm. They moved together in a sensual roll of hips, skin coated in a sheen of sweat.

Ashina arched against him, and her nails bit into his back. She broke away from their heated kiss with a gasp. “Don’t stop, Ace… fuck… fuck… I’m so close.” 

He groaned at her words and the feel of her muscles squeezing around him as he thrust into her. The next second, she let out a mix between a scream and a moan, loud enough that he was sure the whole crew heard her, but he didn’t care. The feeling of her contracting around his cock was overwhelming. She was hot, wet, and coming undone beneath him. 

He wanted to last longer, keep going, but her pleasure was pulling him to the edge. Ace dropped his head and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder. “Fuck, Ashina. I’m gonna…” he groaned as she clamped around him, the ripples of her orgasm slowly fading. Ace pumped into her harder before his hips faltered and he came deep inside her, pushing as deep inside her as he could go with a groan. He slid back and pumped his hips several times as the waves of his own orgasm washed over him.

As spent as he was, he tried to keep his weight off her once he stilled, not wanting to crush her. Ashina pressed her lips to his jaw and he rolled over onto his back with a groan. She giggled and stretched her legs out, sighing as she relaxed. 

Ace stood and quickly disposed of the condom, coming back to the bed with a soft cloth. Ace smirked at her before pressing the cloth to her sex. Her closed eyes snapped open and she let out a startled gasp. She relaxed, hooded eyes watching him as he gently wiped away the fluids from between her thighs. 

He tossed the cloth onto the floor and then climbed into the bed beside her. Ashina curled into his side, pressing her naked body to his and slid an arm over his chest. “Goodnight, Ace,” she whispered, her voice already thick with sleep.

When he didn’t answer she tilted her head to look up at him. Of course, she thought with a smirk, he was already sound asleep. Ashina pressed a soft kiss to his chest and then closed her eyes.

.

.

.

Shouts and the commotion from the crew on the deck drew Ashina from her peaceful slumber. She was on her side, with a heavy weight draped over her waist. Long fingers brushed the underside of her breast and a broad chest was pressed against her back. She leaned back further into the bulk of his body and the arm around her tightened, his hand shifting higher to fully cup her breast. 

A warm mouth pressed against her shoulder blade and she let out a soft hum. 

“Don’t get up. Feels nice,” Ace mumbled. 

Ashina chuckled and rolled in his embrace to face him. Ace cracked open an eye and then closed it again. 

“It’s warm here in the bed with you, but the crew is loud. We must be near Sabaody,” she whispered. 

Ashina did not want to rise. Once her feet hit the floorboards she would be that much closer to departing from the Spade Pirates. She had obligations, she belonged to the Revolution, but she wanted to stay. The idea of staying made her smile. She could train with Skull, laugh and joke with Deuce and Mihar, gossip with Banshee, and Ace… well… if she stayed there would definitely be more of last night. Sex with Ace wasn’t the only thing she desired about the man. She noticed what Deuce had said was true. Ace was loyal to his crew, he was brave, unwilling to back down from a fight if challenged, but he was also kind, and shockingly polite on occasion. He kept her warm with his internal fire and his smile. He was a bit reckless, but he had a dream and he wanted to make a name for himself even greater than being known as the Pirate King’s son. He wanted to be the Pirate King. He had a goal. She admired him for that. 

“The crew is always loud in the morning.” His arm tightened around her, gliding down to rest on the curve of her ass. He squeezed gently and Ashina giggled. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ace said suddenly and Ashina looked up at him, her eyes wide but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, she brushed a finger across his freckled cheek. “You’re rather handsome yourself, Fire Fist.” 

Ace grinned and Ashina leaned in to kiss his jaw. She moved to sit up, but he held her down to the bed. 

“Ace,” she scolded. 

“No. Stay here a while longer.” 

“I’d love to stay in bed with you, Fire Fist, but my bladder says otherwise right now.” 

“Oh.” Ace released her from his tight hold and she pecked his cheek with a quick kiss before sliding out of bed. 

Ace watched her as she dressed and decided to get up as well. Once she made an appearance, his crew would expect him to show his face as well. He dressed while watching her get dressed in those damn black shorts and a blue bikini top. She pulled on a tight lavender tank over that and then slipped into her boots. 

Just as she turned the knob he pressed one hand against the door and covered her shoulder with the other. He turned her and slid his hand down her body to her hip. Pressing her flush to the door with his body, Ace bent his head to capture her lips. The gentle kiss started out slow, but quickly turned into a heated frenzy. 

Ashina pulled away first, lowering her head and resting it against his chest. Ace buried his nose in her hair before he stepped back from the door. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and then opened the door. 

.

.

.

This was it. She wasn’t going to see Ace for a long time. He was going to the New World and she was going back to the Revolution, to Baltigo or wherever Dragon sent her. He would become the Pirate King, she hoped his dream came true, and she would fight to destroy and overthrow the World Government, to change the world. 

She lingered on the ship long after the rest of the crew had disembarked into the different groves. The only person who stayed behind was Ace. 

“So, this is goodbye?” he said, coming up to stand beside her. She was looking out into the grove they were docked, but she turned her gaze to him. 

“Not goodbye, just a see you later. We’ll meet again Fire Fist. Maybe you’ll be Pirate King Ace by then.” 

He laughed softly and grabbed her hand before pulling her closer. Her free hand slipped to his shoulder as his other hand moved to rest on her lower back. “I hope we meet again before I become the Pirate King, Ashina. Don’t do anything too reckless with the Revolution.” 

“Reckless? You’re the reckless one, not me. Remember how we met?” 

“Of course.” His nose brushed the tip of hers. “You can still change your mind,” he whispered, giving it one last attempt. 

Ashina hesitated but then answered softly. “I have to go back, Ace.” 

“I know.” He’d known even when he’d asked, but he had hope. Ace closed the small distance between them and covered her mouth with his. 

His fingers left blazing trails of heat on her skin as they dipped under the hem of her shirt. One stayed at her hip, but the other trailed up her spine. She deepened the kiss, her own arms snaking around his neck as she arched into him. Ace pulled his lips away first, but they brushed against her cheek and then slid to her ear. 

A tender kiss just below her ear, and then his lips brushed the shell as he whispered, “Stay safe, Ashina.” 

Ashina stepped back and gave him a short nod. She turned and picked up her brown leather pack and slung the strap over her shoulder. Before she decided to say fuck it all and stay, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his jaw before pivoting around and heading down the gangplank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love so far! I hope you enjoy this next bit of the story.
> 
> Hoping not to give too much away, but lemons ensue later. ;)

Chapter 5

The streets below were busy, filled with people shopping and traveling. The noise was dulled in the second story hotel room. It was the designated meeting spot located in one of the groves more frequently visited by the unsavory sort of travelers. Koala was the one who relayed the message over the transponder snail two afternoons ago. Who would be meeting her at the rendezvous point was unknown. 

While she waited for her partner to arrive she wasted time wandering the groves of Sabaody or restlessly sleeping on top of the bed. She did her best to keep herself occupied and her mind away from Portgas D Ace. She already missed Ace’s warmth at night. After more than a month of sleeping with the fire man every night, she longed for the warmth of his strong body while lying in bed alone. It was going to be an adjustment getting used to not having him in her bed each night. They’d only had sex the once, and while it had been mind-blowingly fabulous, Ashina enjoyed the different intimacy they shared truly sleeping together. 

She missed his smile, his infectious laughter, the way they gravitated toward each other. Koala said she had a crush, Ashina knew she had a problem. Her problem lied in the fact that she wanted to go back to Ace, she wanted to spend more days with him, see more islands, go on adventures and fight beside him, but she couldn’t. Her loyalty was to the Revolutionary Army, to Dragon. She had a dream, and a goal, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she could still achieve her dream if she sailed with Ace. Despite wanting to become the Pirate King, he shared many of the same views and ideals with her as well as a strong dislike for the Nobles and World Government. 

It was late afternoon on the third day. Ace would be departing at some point soon if they had found a coating mechanic quickly. Her partner would arrive at any moment, and then she would be gone too. Only, she felt as if she was going in the wrong direction. 

Ashina twirled around, brought out of her thoughts, when the doorknob turned and clicked open. The young man that entered the room was tall and broad shouldered, with wavy hair that brushed his jaw. His signature tophat in place. 

“Sabo!” 

He opened his arms as she jumped into his chest. 

“Hi ya, Red!” Sabo’s strong arms tightened around her middle and he lifted her off her feet. “I’ve missed you. Koala gushed all about your adventures with Ace.” 

Ashina answered as he set her on her feet. “Sabo, you should see him! They’re having the ship coated, he should still be here! Tell him that you remember him and that you’re alive!” 

Sabo shook his head and gave her a small smile. “It’s not time yet.” 

Ashina sighed, her shoulders visibly sagging, but let it go. “Whatever. We should get going then.” 

“About that…” Sabo scratched the back of his head, an action that reminded her too much of a particular freckle-faced man. “I spoke to Dragon before I departed to rendezvous with you. He said for you to stay. Well, actually he gave you a choice. He said you could stay, that you could still feed us information while being a pirate. He started to say something about Roger’s son but stopped. He also said if you wanted to come back he’d always take you, you’re a part of us and a damn good kunoichi. You can stay with Ace and the Spade Pirates, if you wanted to that is.” 

“Sabo, don’t tease,” Ashina said, it was all she could think to say. There was no way Dragon had decided this. “Koala may have spilled the beans on my crush, but I have a responsibility to the Revolution.” 

Sabo shook his head, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not teasing.” He reached out to touch her arm, running his hand down until he grasped her hand. “Do you want to stay with Ace?” 

Ashina narrowed her eyes. “What? Why would Dragon even give the option?” She couldn’t understand. This wasn’t part of the plan, Ace and the Spades had been a detour, a means of escape and safety until she reconnected with the Revolutionary Army. 

Sabo let her go when she pulled her hand away, watching as she paced the room. “I don’t know, he didn’t give a reason. You know Dragon thinks… differently. He plans, looks at a wider picture. If you want to stay with the Spade Pirates I’m to take the papers back. We can still use the shipping routes. If you choose to come back, we can head out whenever you’re ready.” 

Sabo stepped in front of her path and grasped her gently by the shoulders. He gave her a big grin. “I think you should stay with my brother.” 

Ashina let out a frustrated groan. “Sabo. Be serious! Dragon said to wait until Sabaody. Why wait this long? Why come all the way across Paradise just to give me the choice to not come back? Did he want to see what would happen since I stumbled upon Fire Fist? Why did he give me the choice to stay?” 

“Maybe because you gushed to Koala about how hot, and cute, and sweet he was one night and Koala has a big mouth?” 

Ashina scowled and Sabo laughed, raising his hands up in mock defense. “Who knows why Dragon does what he does, Ashina, but that’s what he said. For whatever reason I think he wants you to stick with Ace. I mean it does make sense in a way, your father was part of Roger’s crew, and Ace is Roger’s son.” 

“I’m not a pirate,” she argued. Trying to find anything to hold on to, any reason, that she shouldn’t follow this wild idea. All the while she was trying to argue a point to leave, she was longing to stay. 

“You should be. The Revolutionary Spade, I can see it on a bounty now.” Sabo got a faraway look in his eye before adding in a lower tone. “I wonder if he’s changed.” 

“You should see for yourself.” 

His eyes flicked back to hers and he smiled. “I will. One day.”

“How about today? He should know you’re alive,” Ashina countered. 

“It’s not time yet. He’s not ready, I’m not ready.” 

She couldn’t understand why, but Sabo had his reasons, and Ashina trusted his judgement, even if she didn’t like his decision. “Fine. I’ll keep your secret. But I want you to know he talked about you, told stories about you and Luffy growing up. It was hard not to tell him about you, about our adventures. I want you to know how hard it was and will be to keep my mouth shut, but I know it’s for you to decide.” 

Ashina looked down at her hands. She’d said it. How hard it would be to keep her mouth shut, meaning she’d speak to Ace again. 

Her whole world had been turned upside down. All from the moment she met Portgas D Ace. She’d been with the Revolutionary Army for four years now. They had become her family, her friends. Sabo was her friend. He was her superior, but first and foremost he was her friend. 

“Sabo? Am I crazy for wanting to stay? To see the New World as a pirate?”

Sabo gave her a smirk and a knowing look. “To have hot passionate sex with my brother?” 

Ashina felt her face blush and launched herself at him. “Sabo!” 

Sabo just chuckled and playfully defended himself from her soft blows. “I was only teasing. With that reaction, I’d actually think you were fucking around with Ace.” 

She stopped playfighting and leveled him with a serious gaze. “And if we did?” she asked with a slight hesitation. 

Sabo chuckled. “I say good for him and I see you’re sticking with tall, dark, and handsome as your type.” 

Ashina swung at him again, this one landing a little harder into the meat of his bicep. 

“Ow! Okay, okay. Seriously, I’m happy for you Ashina. I love you, and I love my brother. If you want to stay, stay. Although if you become a pirate, you’ll need an epithet.” He gave her a boyish grin. “The Red-Haired Revolutionary Spade.” 

“That’s a mouthful.” Ashina giggled. 

Sabo held out a hand. “I know you, Ashina, you should stay. Give me the papers. Keep the snail active and we’ll stay in touch. If by chance he’s already left, or you change your mind, I’ll be here until the end of the day.”

Ashina pulled the rolls of parchment from her pouch and handed it to Sabo before throwing her arms around his neck in one last hug that he returned. “Thank you, Sabo. It was good to see you. Have fun with K. Don’t do anything too reckless, you and your brother are just alike in that aspect. I expect to see you again.” 

“Of course, Red.” Sabo kissed the top of her head affectionately and then let her go. “Keep Ace on his toes.” 

He gave her a wink to which she rolled her eyes. Ashina hugged him quickly one more time before snatching up her bag. 

“Later, Sabo.” 

“Later, Red.” 

Ashina left the hotel and strolled down the streets. The Spadille was no longer docked where they had once dropped anchor, so she decided to find the coating mechanics. If the Spades hadn’t taken off for Fishman Island yet, then she’d find them. Ashina made her way through the streets, occasionally stopping to ask direction or for information on a coating mechanic. She learned both the name of the best mechanic and the fastest route to the grove where she could find him. 

The streets in this area were filled with vendors. Little stands filled with different items for sale: clothes, shoes, purses, swords, fruits, cooked meats, log poses, and jewelry. One of the jewelry stands caught her eye and she stopped to inspect the beaded necklaces. One stood out to her instantly and she smiled. The round, red beads were large, but they reminded her of the ones that rimmed Ace’s orange hat. 

“See one you fancy, dear?” The silver haired woman asked. 

“Yes. How much for this one?” Ashina gingerly touched the beads. 

“200 beri.” 

Ashina nodded and dug in her pouch at her hip for the bills. She handed the woman the exact amount and then slipped the necklace into her pouch. As she headed off she murmured to her herself, “You better not have left yet, Flame Boy.” 

It wasn’t long until she knew for fact that Ace had not left Sabaody just yet. The pillar of fire that erupted several yards away could only be made by one person. Most civilians were running away from what was clearly an altercation, but Ashina pushed forward through the crowd, a hand holding tightly to her pack slung over her shoulder. 

She finally reached the vacant street to see Deuce off to the side while Ace was squared off with a marine. From the decorations on his jacket it was clear he was a vice admiral. 

Well fuck. Ace sure did know how to attract attention. Behind the pair, who were still eyeing each other, clearly pausing in their fight to reassess their opponent, was Isuka. Ashina wondered if she had informed the higher ups of Ace’s recent escapades.

The two men rushed each other again and it became suddenly clear to her why they had been sizing each other up. The Admiral could use Armament Haki. His blow connected to Ace’s abdomen and sent him flying back. 

Ashina surged forward, her own hand turning black, but Deuce caught her shoulder. 

He shook his head. “This is his fight.” Deuce nodded toward the burning buildings. “That wasn’t Ace’s doing.” 

Ashina nodded in sudden understanding and relaxed, worried eyes watching as Ace got to his feet. How long had it been since he’d been hit and felt the pain of the blow? She learned in her short time with the Spades that Ace was a kind-hearted man. If the Admiral had put innocent bystanders in harm’s way then Ace would have saved them and then come back for revenge. 

Ace used his Haiken, but it had no effect against the Haki coating the admiral. The marine surged forward and Ashina held her breath. Ace prepared to throw a punch and Ashina’s eyes grew large as she watched in amazement. Ace’s fist turned black, the dark pigment making its way up his arm. 

The Admiral’s fist connected to Ace’s cheek, but Ace landed a solid blow to the Admiral’s jaw a second later. The force sent both of them to the ground. Ace was slow to his feet, but he stood. His chest heaved with each breath he took as he stared down at the admiral. 

“Draw!” Isuka shouted, but the man did not move. He was out cold from the power behind Ace’s punch. 

Ashina felt her lips twitch in a small smile until Ace turned to face Deuce, and her, and wavered on his feet. Ashina sped forward, catching him just before he fell forward to faceplant in the dirt. 

“Ashina, are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that, Flame Boy.” She gave him a smile. “I’m staying.” 

“What? You’re staying?” he repeated. 

Ashina giggled and pushed him back to stand on his own, not letting go of his biceps until he appeared steady on his feet. “I’m staying. Dr-” she stopped herself, side-eyeing Isuka, before continuing. “he said I could stay.” 

Ace wobbled again and this time Deuce swooped in to catch him, throwing Ace’s arm over his shoulders and wrapping one of his around his torso. “Let’s get back to the ship, Captain.” 

“Yeah. Oi, wait. Isuka!” Ace wheeled around, much to Deuce sudden alarm, and waved with his free hand. “Join my crew.” 

“I’m a marine!” She screeched, glaring at the trio with her fists clenched at her sides. 

“So? Be a pirate!” 

“No!” 

Ace gave a half shrug. “Whatever. Let’s go.” Ace spun around, almost sending both him and Deuce crashing to the ground and Ashina laughed.

Ace tossed his other arm over Ashina’s shoulder, and the three of them strolled away from Isuka and Vice Admiral Draw, who was still out cold. 

It was a long walk to the peaceful, quiet grove where Deuce claimed the Spadille to be anchored. Ray, the coating mechanic, said it would be complete and ready to set sail before sunset. 

Partway through the journey to the grove, Deuce let go of Ace and strolled a few paces ahead of Ashina and Ace. Ace still had his arm over her shoulders, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was leaning heavily on her for support. The fight with Vice Admiral Draw wore him out. He needed a nap and some food. 

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Ace mused. “You’re really here?” 

Ashina giggled, turning her head to look up at him. “You’re not dreaming Ace. Although Draw did clock you pretty hard. I’m really here.” 

Ace stopped, the sudden halt forcing Ashina to stop as well. He used the arm around her shoulder to pull her close to his chest. He brought his other hand up to her face and his fingers brushed her hair back. “Why?” 

“Why what?” she asked with a soft smile. 

“Why did you come back?” 

Ashina smirked. “Want me to go?” She jabbed a thumb in the direction they had just came. “My partner is staying until sunset.” 

“No!” Ace said hurriedly, his hold tightening slightly. “I just... Why?” 

Ashina gave him a small smile. “Because I wanted to, Ace. I’ll tell you more on the Spadille. Let’s get to the ship before Draw wakes up and calls for reinforcements.” 

Ace dropped it, and let her lead him on as they trailed behind Deuce. 

Rayleigh couldn’t believe his eyes as the pair strolled out of the cover of the trees. Ace, as much as the young man was reluctant to admit, had some of the same features as the Pirate King. Rayleigh had no doubts that Ace was Roger’s son, even if the boy had refused to talk about it when they met three days ago. Rayleigh only met Rouge once, but he could remember her face, and saw hints of her in Ace as well, like his freckles. 

The woman beside him, a new face to Rayleigh, but clearly well acquainted with Ace, was another surprise. Many people had red hair, but that particular shade of bold, ruby red... well, he only knew one man with that color. The emerald eyes didn’t belong to the redhaired man nor did the heart-shaped face. That long, red hair was a clear indication of her parentage, and he was surprised the marines did not know about her. How had he kept her hidden? 

The young couple passed him, in complete obliviousness to anyone around them as Ace whispered in her ear. He was leaning on her, and she managed to support his heavier weight as she guided him toward the ship. 

Rayleigh chucked to himself as she kept him from falling in the sea, yelling at him to watch where he was going before they toppled off the gangplank. 

“Well old friend,” he whispered to himself, smiling, “looks like your son’s found himself Shanks’ little girl.” 

“Oi! What’s all over the ship?” Ace exclaimed. 

“The coating, Flame Boy! You need to lie down, let Deuce make sure your head’s okay. When Deuce gives the all clear we’re going to start working on your Haki.” Ashina’s voice was fading as she spoke, clearly leading the man to his cabin, but Rayleigh heard her loud and clear. 

She knew how to use Haki. 

Rayleigh chuckled again, closing his eyes. “I think they’ll make one hell of a pair, Roger.” 

It was later, as Ashina supervised the crew loading the rest of the cargo onto the ship, that Rayleigh approached her. 

“I don’t think we’ve met?” 

“Oh, no. I went my separate way when we first landed. Name’s Ashina.” 

“You’re Red Haired Shanks’ daughter,” Rayleigh stated matter-of-factly. 

Her eyes widened for a second before she scowled. Rayleigh chuckled, speaking before she could snap at him. “Shanks was an apprentice on Gol Roger’s ship. I was his first mate. I knew your father well when he was younger. The hair is quite the giveaway, but I won’t tell your secret.” 

“It’s not so much a secret as something I don’t talk about, so the Marines don’t hunt me down for being his daughter. My mother and father decided that years ago.” 

“Wise decision. You can use Haki?” 

She nodded in reply. “Armament and Observational.” 

“No doubt you learned that from him.” 

Ashina smiled her father’s smile. “My mother taught me actually, but Papa trained with me when he could.” 

“How have you managed to stay hidden? No bounty?” 

Ashina gave a proud smile. “I’m a Revolutionary… or… I was. I guess I’m technically a pirate now, as I’m going to be sailing with Ace and his crew. Doubt I’ll be able to stay under the marine radar much longer. You said you were Roger’s first mate?” 

The young woman was bright, careful with her thoughts and words. “I was.” 

“So then your Dark King Silvers Rayleigh.”

“Just Ray now. Are you prepared for the New World?” 

“I can hold my own. If I can keep Ace from being reckless then I think we’ll be okay.” 

Rayleigh chuckled. “He’s more serious that Roger, but I can see his father in him.” 

“Ace isn’t his father.” She glared at him, her green eyes sparkling with danger and a silent challenge to say different. 

“No, he’ll be a better man than his father,” Rayleigh mused and then grinned at her. “The two of you are going to give the marines a good time.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes, but chuckled lowly. “Hopefully the marines don’t discover his father’s identity, or mine. But even without that knowledge, Fire Fist has already made a name for himself. I’m willingly letting myself be dragged into the adventure.” 

“Ashina!” Deuce yelled from the ship. 

“Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine, out cold. We should head out.” 

“Okay. I’ll be right there.” She turned her eyes back to Rayleigh and held out her hand. “It was nice to meet you, Ray. Papa told me some tamer stories when I was a little girl. I wish I had time to train with you, maybe another time.” 

“Maybe.” Rayleigh shook her hand and then brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. “It’s been a pleasure, Ashina, daughter of Shanks, I look forward to seeing this new generation become great.” 

.

.

.

Ace could feel the warm body beside him. He remembered going to sleep alone, and waking up at some point still alone, thinking her coming back had just been a hallucination caused by Draw’s blows. It wasn’t a dream though, Ashina was in his arms, her slender body pressed against his. Her head was under his chin, pillowed by his right arm, and his left was over her waist. He moved his arm slowly until his hand brushed her hip. She stirred against him as he trailed his fingertips down her thigh. 

“Ace,” she grumbled. 

He smiled into her hair and trailed his fingers back up her leg, over her hip, and across her ribs. She shifted against him, trying to escape his teasing touch. When he cupped her breast in his hand, she arched into his touch, pressing her firm ass into his hard length. 

“You’re injured,” she whispered, despite her body responding to his touch. 

Ace moved his lips to her ear. “Not that bad.” 

He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her silk nightgown, and she moaned low in her throat. 

“Ace.” Ashina opened her eyes. She twisted slightly to reach his lips and pressed her mouth to his. 

He deepened the kiss and then slid his hand down the flat of her stomach. She broke away from his mouth with a gasp as his fingers slid between her thighs. Ashina rocked against his palm, moaning again at the friction. The rocking motion ground his hard length against her backside. It was his turn to moan as he shifted his hips against hers. His fingers swirled around her entrance before he slid one digit inside her. 

Ace peppered her shoulder with kisses as he slid a second finger inside her. With each stroke, his palm brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and brought her closer to the edge. “More,” she whispered. 

His teeth nipped her neck and she titled her head, giving him more access to the sensitive skin behind her ear. He obliged her, sliding in a third finger and pressing as deep as he could. He stroked a spot inside her and Ashina bucked against him, letting out a strangled moan. 

“Fuck, Ace.” 

He moaned, his lips pressed against her shoulder, and rocked his length against her backside. Ashina turned her head and Ace slanted his mouth over hers. The kiss muffled her cries as his fingers stroked that same spot deep inside her again and she came undone. 

Ace groaned as her muscles contracted again and again around his fingers, her slick fluids coating his hand. 

When they parted Ashina gave him a wicked smile. “Please tell me you have another condom.” 

Ace chuckled and pointed to the desk drawer, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Ashina scrambled quickly out of the bed and retrieved the little package. His eyes watched her naked body move fluidly to the desk and back. Ace sat up, but she shoved him back down with a hand on his shoulder. 

Another wicked smile graced her lips, and she pulled back the sheet. He was already naked, so she slid a hand down his abs before gliding down the length of his hard cock. She opened the condom and easily slid it on. 

His eyes widened as she straddled his hips. “Ashina...” 

She smiled at him. “You’re no virgin, Ace. Hasn’t a girl topped you before?” 

He shook his head. Her smirk grew into a wicked smile and her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Good, new experiences…” she trailed off. Using one hand to angle him just perfectly she placed the other on his chest for leverage and then sunk down onto his cock. 

Ace let out a groan. Ashina took his hands in hers and slid them to her hips. Keeping hers over his she dragged them up her body to cup her breasts before back down to her hips. She gave him a playful smile. “You can touch.” 

Then she was moving, her hips rolling and rocking, grinding and gliding against his length. After a few minutes, Ace found his rhythm with her movements, meeting her hips with an upward thrust of his own. He slid a hand up her flat torso to cup one of her breasts. She arched into his touch and her head fell back at the slight shift in position. 

He was close to his own release, the feel and sight of her too much. He had an amazing view of her breasts. The pale globes, that remained hidden from the sun by her bikini, were a striking contrast to her tanned skin. Ace gently pinched one of the rosy pink nipples, making her shriek and grind hard down onto his cock. 

Ace moaned. He wanted to see her do that again. He wanted to hear her. He knew he liked this way too much, but she came back to him and he was going to live his life with no regrets. She let out another cry when he pinched the other nipple and he moaned. 

Her eyes met his and Ace lost himself for a moment in the fathomless green depths. Ace brought his hand up to cup the back of her head and pulled her down to his mouth. Their lips met in a heated kiss as Ashina continued to rock up and down his length. She broke away from the kiss first with a gasp of pleasure. 

Ace watched with wide eyes as she cupped her breasts with her hands and then slowly drug them down her body. One slid to press flat again his chest, nails biting into his skin, while the other traveled lower. Ace groaned when she touched herself. He watched her, studying the way she pleasured herself in time with the roll of her hips. 

Ace captured her wrist, and in a bold move brought her fingers to his lips. He darted his tongue out to touch the tip of her fingers and then sucked them fully into his mouth. The tangy sweetness of her fluids was a pleasurable surprise that brought some vivid ideas to his mind. Grasping her hip with one hand he released her wrist and used his own fingers to touch her. 

“Yes, Ace,” she panted. 

He grunted in response, unable to form coherent words. He was so fucking close, but he needed her to orgasm again. He wanted to see her fall apart one more time. He wanted her to come with him. 

He flicked his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves and she shrieked, arching her back. Her movements faltered slightly, but he kept her moving with a strong hand on her hip. Then her warm, tight walls were clamping around his cock, contracting and squeezing. Her thighs trembled against his, but she never stopped moving. The feel of her, the sound she made, and the sight of her eyes closed, mouth open, and head thrown back in pleasure sent him over the edge. 

Ace came with a loud groan, fingers tightening in her soft skin. 

Ashina collapsed on his chest with a contented sigh and then giggled. “That was fun.” 

Ace chuckled and turned his head to kiss her. Ashina sat up then and carefully slid off him. She stood and strolled naked over to her trunk that still sat beside his. Ace watched her for a moment before rising to dispose of the condom and clean off. 

She was already half dressed when he pulled on a pair of shorts and threaded the belts through their loops. 

Ashina turned to face him as he shrugged on a yellow shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Her hands were behind her back and a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“What?” 

Ashina giggled. “I have something for you. I saw it in the market as I made my way back through the archipelago.” 

“Oh?” 

Ashina pulled her hands in front of her and held out the strand of red beads. They were large and matched the smaller ones on the brim of his hat. 

“Cool.” Ace took it from her and slipped it over his head. “Thanks, Ashina.” 

Ace pulled her into his chest quickly and tilted her chin up with his fingers. He lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. Her hands slid to his shoulders and he tightened an arm around her waist. 

“Ace! Ashina!” Deuce yelled from the other side of the door, interrupting them before Ace could deepen the kiss. “Fishman Island is within sight!” 

“We’re already there?” Ace asked incredulously, making Ashina giggle. 

“Yes. You missed all the excitement last night as we entered deep water. Mihar and Skull finally made me go to bed early this morning, but they stayed up to keep watch.” 

Ashina headed for the door and swung it open. “Come on, Captain. Last stop before the New World.” 

Ace smirked at her before stepping out onto the deck, catching her hand in his and pulling her outside with him. It was strange to see the ocean surrounding them, and even stranger for it to be light outside. He expected the bottom of the sea to be dark. They were rapidly approaching the island that was surrounded by a large bubble much like the one coating the Spadille. 

“Wow,” Ashina whispered beside him. “It’s prettier than I imagined for a place at the bottom of the sea.” 

“What are your orders, Captain?” Deuce asked, coming up beside the pair and giving them a knowing grin. 

“Let’s find out how to get in the bubble and find a place to dock,” Ace answered, his grin widening as he stared at Fishman Island. Ashina was going to see the New World with him, but first, they were going to explore this island together, and Ace couldn’t keep the smile off his face. She came back, she called him Captain, and she had chosen him. Ace could hardly believe it. 

“Ready to see the New World?” he asked her, turning his head to look down at her. 

Ashina could not help but smile back at him, looking at that boyish grin, and nodded. “Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the love! I appreciate the kudos, bookmarks, and comments soo much! 
> 
> I keep forgetting to mention that I do have a Tumblr account (under the same name, Alice1290) not much is posted there yet concerning this story, but I do post a snippet the week in between chapter updates, so you can catch a sneak peak before the next chapter is out if you have a Tumblr too! 
> 
> I'd love to answer questions or asks if you have any about the story, either here in comments of on Tumblr! I'd love to chat if you want!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!!

Chapter 6

Strolling hand in hand down the streets of Fishman Island made it almost feel as if they were a normal couple, not a pirate captain and a Revolutionary. 

“So, my partner gave me a good nickname.” 

“Better than missus?” Ace teased.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. He called me the Revolutionary Spade. Really the Red-haired Revolutionary Spade, but that’s a bit much.” 

“Eh, too long for a bounty poster. Revolutionary Spade is better.” 

Ashina shot him a playful glare. “I’m still trying to not obtain one of those.” 

“Sorry, missus,” he teased, gently bumping her shoulder. “with me you’ll end up with one in no time. Just wait ‘til Isuka knows your name: Ashina the Revolutionary Spade.” 

“Ugh, at least with Missus they don’t know my real name.” 

Ace laughed and let go of her hand, only to loop his arm over her shoulders and pull her closer. “I’m hungry,” he said, catching the smell of food in the air. “Let’s get some food.” 

When he spotted the ramen shop, he remembered it being one of her favorite foods, so he dragged her inside with him. The menu was small, but the place smelled amazing. 

They ordered and true to her normal self, Ashina only ate one bowl. It was a large bowl, but still, Ace wondered if she ate enough sometimes. 

“Are you sure you’re full?” he asked, swallowing a mouthful of noodles and meat. 

She giggled. “Yes, Ace. Are you? That’s your eighth bowl.” 

“Almost.” 

Ashina giggled again, propping her head up on her fist, elbow resting on the bartop. “You really are a bottomless pit.” 

As soon as he was finished Ace grabbed her hand and strolled out of the restaurant. 

“Ace, what are you-”

They made it a few paces down the street with the store owner shouted. 

“Stop them! They haven’t paid.” 

“Come on!” Ace shouted, breaking out in a run. 

Ashina kept pace with him, grumbling at him for his dine and dash antics. By the time they outran the people chasing them, and were officially lost someone on the island, she was laughing. They came to a stop and Ashina bent over, hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath between laughter. 

“What the hell, Ace, I could have paid.” 

“Sorry, it’s a bit of a habit.” 

She rolled her eyes as he shrugged. Ashina looked around as she stood straight. “Why don’t we find our way back to the market and then to the ship. The log pose should be set soon.” 

Ace grinned. “Let’s go.” 

It was easy to find their way back to the heart of the city by the noise of the crowd. Ace stayed close to her as they weaved their way through fishmen, merfolk, and other humans. His hand occasionally touched the small of her back, directing her one way or another since he could see over the crowd better than her. 

“Thanks to you and all that running, now I want a snack,” she commented. 

“You should have eaten more ramen.” 

“I was full then!” 

Ace just laughed, but his eyes scanned the streets around them. He pointed to the left and grinned. “There’s a takoyaki stand over there.” 

“Oo!” she squealed with excitement and took his hand, dragging him behind her through the crowd. “Hurry up, Ace.” 

They reached the stand and Ashina looked over the selection. “I’ll take one regular and one spicy, please.” 

The fishman behind the stand expertly flipped four of the regular little balls into a cup and handed it to her before doing to the same from the pile of spicy takoyaki. Ashina handed Ace the spicy one and then dug out the requested amount of beri from her pouch. Once she paid, she looped her free arm through his and they started walking again. 

She dropped his arm once they were clear of the crowd, and popped one of the little balls into her mouth. She hummed in satisfaction. “That’s yummy. Ramen and takoyaki, we’re going to make our way back to Fishman Island one day, just for the food. By the way, you never did say what the fight with Draw was about.” 

Ace scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “Oh, well… uh… he offered me a position as a Shichibukai, and I said no.” 

“He did what?” Ashina stopped walking and stared at Ace with wide, surprised eyes. “Wait, you said no?” 

“The Shichibukai work for the World Government, and I don’t want to answer to them. I’m a pirate, not a marine’s dog.” Ace looped his arm back around her waist and pulled her closer. “Come on,” he said, starting to walk again.

Ashina smiled as she fell into step with his pace. “They won’t like that you turned down their offer.” 

“Draw didn’t. He did say he doesn’t like the idea of the Shichibukai either, but he got mad I rejected the offer. He set fire to some buildings and risked some people’s lives just to push my buttons. He pissed me off, and we started fighting.” 

Ashina grinned as they reached the ship. “Your bounty is going to increase because of that, you know that, right?” 

“That’s a good thing.” He gave her a big grin making Ashina laugh. 

“Let’s go, Fire Fist.” 

.

.

.

“So, Captain, where are we headed now?” Saber asked as the rest of the crew gathered on the deck of the Spadille. 

The question caught Ashina’s attention and she looked up from the book in her hand. Ace grinned at the crew. “I’m going to find the man who saved my brother’s life when he was a little kid. Luffy used to talk all the time about Red-haired Shanks, so I’m going to find him and thank him.” 

Ashina felt the blood drain from her face. Ace had never asked about her parents, and she’d never volunteered the information. In all of their late-night conversations, after the moments that shared Ace’s admittance that Gol D Roger was his father, they didn’t talk about it. Ace knew he mother was gone and that he father was somewhere out in the world, but… now it felt like she was going to have to come clean. 

“Rumor I heard in the market is that he’s on a winter island,” Saber said. 

Ace nodded. “We’ll go there first and see where the journey takes us. When I finally encounter Whitebeard, I’ll prove I’m going to be King of the Pirates.” 

“Um… Ace,” Ashina began, getting to her feet. “I feel like now might be a good time to mention something.” 

“What?” he asked, clearly confused. “I know you don’t like the cold, but-” 

She cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand and blurted, “Red-haired Shanks is my father.” 

Deuce and Saber’s eyes practically popped out of their heads and Banshee gave an unlady-like curse. Mihar and Skull shared a chuckle. Ace stared at her. 

“What?” Ace managed to stammer out. 

“Red-haired Shanks is my father,” she repeated. 

“Oh. Well…” He looked unsure of what to say next as he shuffled his feet. 

“It’s okay!” Ashina blurted reassuringly. Ace, I love my Papa. He’ll be surprised to see me I’m sure, since the last time he saw me he was leaving me on the doorstep of the Revolutionary Army. It’s been five years, I’d like to see him.” 

Ace beamed and pulled her in for a hug, keeping an arm around her waist and close to his side as he turned to face the crew. “Set sail, men!” 

Ace gave orders as Ashina stood beside him and the crew scurried around the deck as they set sail out from Fishman Island, preparing to enter the New World. Her first adventure on the second half of the Grand Line and she was going to see her father. 

“Hey, Ace?” 

“Huh?” He stopped giving orders and looked down at her. 

“It might be a good idea to not let my father know we’re a thing. I’d hate for him to kill you.” 

Ace frowned, but nodded, agreeing to her suggestion. 

“How’re we going to find him? Which island do we travel to?” Deuce asked, stopping beside them. 

“Oh!” Ashina exclaimed, slipping a hand into her pouch. “I have the solution for that.” She withdrew the slip of blank paper. “I have his vivre card.” 

.

.

.

“Can you use your Haki to tell where they are?” Ace asked. 

He was standing close behind her, keeping her warm with his internal fire. “I could, but the vivre card will lead us to him.” 

She shivered and Ace pulled her closer, keeping an arm wrapped around her front. It wasn’t snowing right now, but the cold, biting wind was relentless. “Let’s get moving then.” 

It wasn’t long into their trek that the snow began. The further into the snowy mountains they walked, the harder the wind blew and the more snow fell. 

“The snow storm is getting worse. Even with your extra heat,” Mihar commented. 

“We’ll keep going until we find them.”

“Are you serious, Captain?” Saber yelled. 

“I want to meet him. We keep going no matter what.” 

Ashina just shook her head, trudging through the freezing snow behind Ace. Being near him was slightly warmer than the surrounding temperature, but that would end as soon as they reached her father. She didn’t want to give him any ideas that Ace and her were in fact lovers, mainly because she preferred her lover alive. It was late as they neared the cave opening and the sound of voices and smell of wood smoke reached them. 

She already dreaded the idea of having to sleep through the night not curled up to Ace. Ashina fell back into the mix of the crew as they reached the mouth of the cave, suddenly nervous to see her father again. Deuce picked up on her actions, and stepped to the left, effectively blocking her from view. 

“Who goes there?” One of the Red-Haired Pirates yelled out, Ashina recognized Yassop’s voice. 

“I’m Captain Portgas D Ace of the Spade Pirates.” 

“So,” a voice Ashina instantly recognized as her father’s answered. “The Spade Pirates? The famous Super Rookies… have come for me?” The slick of his sword being partially withdrawn echoed in the quiet cave. 

“No, no that’s not what I’m here for,” Ace said quickly, shaking his hands in front of him. “My little brother owes you his life and he never stopped talking about you growing up! I just wanted to meet you and say thanks.”

“You mean Luffy?” Shanks replied excitedly, letting his sword fall back into its sheath. “I never knew he had a brother! I see. I’m glad you came. Please tell me more.” 

“Oh, sure,” Ace hesitated and looked behind him, eyes scanning his crew, before he turned back to the Yonko. “but I brought another surprise.” 

Ace turned sideways, looking back at Ashina, who was still partially hidden by Deuce, and she took a breath before stepping forward. Shanks took her in and his eyes widened as his smile grew bigger. 

“Hi, Papa.” She gave him a small smile and a little wave.

“My baby girl!” Shanks jumped up. 

“She ain’t a baby no more,” one of the men near the back of the cave said, earning a glare from Shanks before he turned his attention back to Ashina. 

Shanks swept her up with his one arm, easily lifting her off her feet. All the worry and nerves left her instantly as she relaxed into the strong, loving embrace of her father. She returned the hug just as fiercely, burying her face in the collar of his shirt to inhale the familiar scent of ocean, sweat, booze, and something distinctly Shanks. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he set her back on her feet. 

“What are you doing in the New World with pirates?” he questioned, a teasing grin on his face. “I dropped you with the Revolutionary Army, not Rookie pirates.” 

Ashina shrugged. “Got separated on a mission for Dragon. Orders were to stay with the Spades for now. Maybe he wants to see what’s happening on this side of the world? Who knows?” She skirted around the real truth that Dragon gave her a choice and she chose to stay with Ace… for a multitude of reasons. 

Shanks seemed to accept her answer and nodded, but turned a hard gaze to Ace. “Keep an eye on my daughter, Rookie.” 

Ace nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.” 

Shanks grinned then and spun around to his men. “Let’s have a party!” 

.

.

.

This was awful. The idea of Ashina not sleeping beside him, curled into his warmth as she did every night never crossed his mind. Every night she lay in his arms, but not this one, and he felt a fool for not understanding sooner what she meant when she said to not let her father know they were a thing. All night she avoided being near him, because when they were near, they gravitated closer and always wound up touching. 

Of course, her sleeping with him would clue her father in to the truth of their relationship. A truth he wasn’t sure he wanted to face the consequences for, because there would be consequences. One arm or not, Shanks was still a powerful Yonko, and Ace wasn’t wishing to test the man’s ability. 

Ace glanced across the room and spotted those green orbs in the dying light of the fire. Ashina couldn’t sleep either. They stared at each other across the cave, neither speaking for fear of waking the others. Ace watched as she silently sat up and then stood. She made no sound as she tiptoed her way gracefully around the sleeping bodies of two pirate crews, keeping her blanket hugged tight to her shoulders. She folded herself gracefully down to the ground, and he scowled at her, even as he lifted his own blanket for her to slide in beside him. 

Ashina hummed softly in her throat as she pressed her back against his chest. He amped up his internal temperate and she hummed softly again. Ace pressed his lips into her hair as he slipped a hand around her waist to pull her impossibly closer. 

“What happened to not letting him know we’re together?” Ace asked softly, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

He felt her shrug one shoulder. “It’s cold and I can’t sleep without you.” 

“Your father is going to kill me in the morning. You know that, right?” he whispered in her ear. 

She turned in his embrace to face him and dipped her head below his. Her lips pressed against the hollow of his throat. “Maybe, but it will be worth the warm night of sleep.” 

He could feel the smile on her lips and huffed out a breath through his nose before pressing his lips to the top of her head. He couldn’t argue with her logic and he’d use any excuse to hold her slender frame against his. 

.

.

.

The morning sun was beginning to rise and fill the cave with light when Shanks woke up. It took him a moment to remember it was real, but he quickly turned his head to look at his daughter. She was no longer on the mat she had fallen asleep on, and he frowned. He scanned the cave, scowling when he spotted her red hair. 

“What you make o’ that, Captain?” Benn spoke quietly from beside him, already awake. 

Shanks’ frown deepened as he studied the pair. They were lying facing each other and the curve and ripple of the blanket made it obvious the Rookies’ arm was curled tight around her waist, holding her close to his chest. His other arm pillowed her head. Her red hair was wild around them and the boy’s nose was buried in the wavy locks. 

“I don’t like it, whatever it is.” 

“You left her alone at fourteen with the Revolutionaries. Had to of known she’d grown up.” 

Shanks sighed, unable to take his eyes away from his little girl, who was clearly no longer a little girl. “She’s growing up too soon. It shouldn’t be time for her to be doing…” he waved his hand at the sleeping pair. “things with boys.” 

“Ace isn’t a boy, and she’s not a little girl anymore, Boss. At least she found a strong man.” 

Shanks glared at Benn. “He’s still a Rookie… and I don’t have to like him, especially seeing as his hands are on my daughter… but he … he looks familiar,” Shanks trailed off, studying the sleeping Rookie. 

“How so?” 

Shanks shook his head. “What are the chances though?” 

“Of what, Boss?” Benn asked, not following his captain’s random train of thought. 

“I think he’s Roger’s kid,” Shanks breathed out. 

Shanks stared hard at the dark mop of hair. It was dark and wavy like his former Captain’s had been. He’d caught glimpses of Roger’s ghost in Ace’s smile and eyes in firelight of the party. He’d also noticed the shared glances between him and Ashina. Shanks should have known they’d be together. He tried not to think too much on how they passed their time, he was more worried about her future. Being a pirate was dangerous, and the Rookie had big dreams. Ashina was smart, and strong, but a father worried for his daughter. 

His only child. He knew she would remain secret no longer. Her secrecy was his only request to Dragon when he left her with the Revolutionary Army five years ago. Keep her secret, she’s already a skilled kunoichi like her mother, train her to be stronger, stealthier, help her remain unseen, unknown. With Ace, the Marines would soon learn of her, and there would be no mistaking who her father was. Shanks only hoped Ashina was ready for the dangers she would encounter here in the New World. He also hoped the young man, who he was positive was his captain’s son, would be strong enough to protect himself and her. 

.

.

.

“Where’s Papa?” Ashina asked, looking around the cave in the early morning light. 

“Went outside since the snow storm calmed,” Benn answered. He gave her a knowing look. “Was wanting to speak to you.” 

Ashina frowned slightly but nodded. She pulled her fur cloak tighter around her shoulders and headed out of the mouth of the cave. He wasn’t far from the entrance, perched on a snow-covered boulder near one of the only, scraggly evergreen trees that stood near the cave. He looked up as she walked over, but did not speak. She hopped up onto the rock and leaned into his side. She still found it strange sometimes that he was missing his left arm. She remembered when it was still there and the year he had returned and it was gone. 

“The Rookie’s Devil Fruit seems to have lessened the snow storm,” Shanks commented, breaking the silence. 

“He’s strong.” 

Shanks snorted. “He’s young and reckless.” 

“Weren’t you young and reckless once?” 

Shanks grinned at her. “You callin’ your old man old?” 

Ashina giggled and shook her head. “Never, Papa.” Ashina paused and then added. “Ace is strong and he’ll only get stronger.” 

“Strength is good, Ashina, but it will bring danger.” 

“I’m not afraid,” she stated with confidence. 

Shanks kissed the top of her head. “Of course you’re not. You’re your mother’s daughter after all. You look like her more and more each time I see you, Ashina.” 

He was quiet for a moment and they both watched the softly falling snow. “I wasn’t much older than you when you were born.” 

“Papa…” Ashina cut in, hoping he wasn’t going there. Her mother gave her the embarrassing sex talk, and she didn’t really want to hear her father stumble through it. 

“I want you to be careful, Ashina.” 

“We are careful, Papa.” 

“We? So you are having sex with the Rookie?” Shanks leaned back, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks slightly red with anger. 

Ashina waved a dismissive hand. “He’s not my first, Papa.” 

Shanks waved his hands in front of him and shouted. “I don’t want to know this about my baby girl! Now I have two boys to murder. It is just two, yes?” 

“Papa!” Ashina felt her cheeks burn from her blush. He wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t going to admit that either. 

Shanks smiled good naturedly and bumped his shoulder to hers. “Please be careful, Ashina. You have big dreams. I hope you still have those dreams. Don’t let them go because of a boy.” 

“I still want to change the world, Papa, and I can still do that being a Spade pirate. But… you know, I didn’t stop your dreams.” 

Shanks sighed. “I wasn’t a good father either.” 

Ashina frowned and took his hand in hers. “Of course you were, you are, Papa. Just because you weren’t there all the time doesn’t mean you were a bad father. You’re a pirate Papa, I learned what that meant and how much it meant to you. A pirate drop anchor in one place? Papa you’d be bored out of your mind,” she said on a giggle, making him smile. She paused for a beat and then added softly. “I don’t plan on babies, Papa.” 

“Things happen, Ashina.” 

“Well, fuck, Papa don’t jinx me! Jeez. We’re careful. I’m careful. I promise.” 

“Good. I want you to be happy. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to wring the Rookie’s neck for touching my daughter.” 

Ashina giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I think you’re allowed to feel that way, just please don’t act on it.” She rested her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her hand. 

“I love you, Papa.” 

“Love you, Baby Girl.” 

.

.

.

Shanks wasn’t ready to tell Ashina goodbye as they stood next to the Spadille in the late morning sun. Growing up, he’d made it happen where he could see her once a year, with the exception of a few times where it just didn’t work, for a few days. Then she’d traveled with him for a year before he dropped her with the Revolutionary Army on Baltigo. That was five years ago. She was nineteen now, a young woman in her own right, but she would always be his little girl. It worried him that he didn’t know when he’d see her again. Not to mention the lurking, deaded thought of if and not when. 

“Stay safe,” he whispered, pulling her into a hug. 

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “I will, Papa. You be careful.” 

“Don’t worry about me, baby girl.” he said to her, keeping her held tightly to his chest. “Keep up your training, okay?” 

Ashina nodded. 

“Good. I won’t have to worry too much then. Until next time, baby girl.” Shanks kissed the top of her head and then let her go. 

Ashina stepped back, and then lunged forward to hug her father once more before turning to board the Spadille. 

“Ace, a word.” 

Ace stopped in his tracks, nodding to Ashina to go ahead, and turned back to Shanks. 

“I know you and my daughter are… together. Break her heart and you’re going to join the one-arm club, and if she gets hurt, or worse, I’m going to kill you, got it, Rookie?” Shanks asked Ace in a low voice giving him a deadly stare. 

“Got it.” 

“Good.” Shanks stepped back, clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at Ace. “Safe travels.” 

“Yeah, uh, thanks. It was nice to meet you, Shanks.” 

Ace turned on a dime and quickly boarded the ship. 

Shanks waved goodbye to Ashina, who stood at the rail of the ship, waving back to him. Ace gave the orders for the crew to set sail, and Shanks watched as he came to stand beside Ashina, an arm looping around her waist. 

Benn chuckled from beside him. “You’re maturing as you age, Captain. I half expected you to not let her go with the Rookie.” 

Shanks laughed, but then sobered, eyes watching the ship was the sails unfurled and she picked up speed, carrying his daughter away from him once more. “Eh. As much as I’d like to castrate the boy for being with my daughter, I can’t hold her back. Tsuna would never forgive me for not letting our girl chase her dreams and be free.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Ashina skimmed her fingers up and down Ace’s bicep. The tattoo had healed nicely and the dark ink stood out against his skin. He shivered under her touch as she traced the curve of the S. His tribute for Sabo. The boys teased him for not being able to spell his own name, but Ashina knew. She knew exactly why the tattoo was spelled A-S-C-E. It was beautiful, and she longed for the day when Sabo revealed himself to be alive. She wanted Ace to know, but couldn’t betray Sabo’s confidence to keep the secret. 

Ace’s fingers danced along her ribs and she jerked, trying to get away from his tickling touch. He couldn’t help but laugh, as he realized she was ticklish. Ace flipped them over, pinning her down with his hips. 

“Ace!” 

He grinned down at her, his fingers still dancing across her ribs. He held her beneath him, even as she struggled to get away. 

“You’re going to squirm your way right off the bed.” Ace laughed as she bucked harder beneath him, still unable to break free of his tortuous fingers. Ashina wiggled again and Ace rocked his hips into hers. “Do that again and you’ll start something else.” 

Ashina relaxed with a sigh when his fingers finally stopped moving over her skin. Her green eyes were bright as she smiled up at him. “Oh really?” 

Ace dipped his head down to brush his lips against hers. 

“Captain! Ashina!” 

Ashina growled, making Ace chuckle. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips once more. “We didn’t even take any clothes off, you can’t be that mad.” 

Ashina grinned and went to retort when Saber yelled again. 

“You’ve got to see this!” 

She sighed and shoved on his shoulder. “Well, let’s go see what all the ruckus is about this time.” 

Ace pulled her up with him and they strolled out onto the main deck. 

“What’s so important that we have to see?” Ace asked. 

“Missus has a bounty!” 

“No way!” Ashina screamed. 

Deuce held out the bounty poster. “Sorry, Missus, the mail bird just dropped it off with the paper.” 

Ashina snatched the paper from his outstretched hand and stared down at the picture. One of the marines somehow managed to snap a good photo of her during their last battle. “Damn it.” 

Ace chuckled over her shoulder. “Forty million berry is a lot for a first bounty. It’s a good picture of you.” 

“Missus Spade? Really? The Marines couldn’t think of anything better?” 

“We’ll have to let Revolutionary Spade slip, or just Ashina,” Ace teased her. His lips brushed against her ear. “Maybe Fire Fist’s Lover?” 

She elbowed him in the ribs, making him double over, as she thrust the bounty poster into Deuce’s chest. “Absolutely absurd,” she commented, before walking back into the cabin and slamming the door.

The rest of the crew, Ace included, burst into laughter.

.

.

. 

It was late in the evening and Ashina was tired. Her head hurt, and the cramps, the same ones that had been coming and going all day, were nonstop now. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and then pulled off all her clothes except her panties. Forgoing a nightgown, she pulled one of Ace’s t-shirts over her head. It swamped her, but she didn’t care as she padded over to the bed. 

Ace entered the room as she moved to sit down. She caught the smirk that stretched across his lips as he eyed her attire. 

“Better add theft to your bounty poster,” he teased, closing the distance between them. His hand skimmed her bare thigh and he grinned. “I think I like you in my shirt better, though.” 

Ashina smiled, but didn’t reply. His touch was warm and the heat felt good on her skin. Ace ventured higher, fingers brushing the apex of her thighs and she pulled back. 

“Ace, we can’t.” 

A look of shock mixed with a bit of hurt flashed across his features, before his brows scrunched together in confusion. She never denied him before and she knew he was worried. 

“Why? Did I do… are you upset with me?” 

Ever the man to blame himself, Ashina gave him a reassuring smile. “No, Ace, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m on my period. We can’t have sex.” 

“Why?” 

Ashina giggled softly at his innocence and lack of understanding. 

“I’m bleeding, Ace.” 

His eyes widened and searched her body for any sign of injury. His hands followed his eyes but he pulled back seconds later with a questioning gaze. 

“You’re not injured.” 

Ashina laughed at that moment. “Ace, has no one ever given you the talk about the birds and the bees?” 

“What do birds and bees have anything to do with you bleeding?” 

“It’s an expression,” she said between giggles. “Surely someone gave you the sex talk when you hit puberty? Penises and vaginas and sex?” 

Ace blushed furiously. “Gramps said some things about boys, but he didn’t talk about girls. Other than sex can cause babies. Where and why are you bleeding, Ashina?” 

“Oh jeez.” Ashina took a deep breath. “Ace… sex can lead to babies because of a woman’s cycle. If I don’t get pregnant, which I’m not, then once a month for about a week a woman will menstruate, or bleed. It comes from my uterus, but well... god this is a bit embarrassing… it comes out of my vagina. It’s the female body’s nice fuck you to itself for not having a baby. Technically, I guess we could still have sex, there’s nothing preventing that per say, but I’m bleeding and it’s messy.” 

“Oh… so you’re bleeding now… does it hurt?” 

“Not really. Sometimes. Tonight is one of those nights. It’s just muscle cramps.” 

Ace frowned and pulled her carefully onto his lap. Ashina curled up against his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. Ace moved his hand to press against her lower abdomen. She hummed in delight at the heat and sighed. “Your warmth helps the cramps. It’s relaxing.” 

Ace shifted them instantly so he leaned against the headboard of the bed, careful not to jostle her too much. He ramped up his temperature and Ashina hummed low in her throat. 

His lips pressed against the top of her head, and she started to drift off in his arms. His next words brought her out of her half-asleep state and made her giggle, “So, what about sex in the shower?” 

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to set as Ace boarded the Spadille. He and Deuce heard talks of a fight between a group of bounty hunters and a young woman on their way back. Ashina went off on her own again and Ace was worried sick that something had happened to her. 

He didn’t spot her on deck and shouted at Pinnacle. “You seen Ashina?” 

“Missus is in the cabin, Captain. She got back a little while ago.” 

Ace let out a sigh of relief and nodded to Deuce. “Get ready to set sail.” 

Deuce nodded in understanding as Ace headed for the cabin. He swung open the door to see Ashina’s bare back to him, her hair pulled over her right shoulder. A large bandage was over her left shoulder blade. Why hadn’t Pinnacle mentioned she was hurt? 

He closed the door as he asked, “What happened?” He came forward quickly as she turned slightly toward him. Ace gingerly touched her shoulder. “I heard there was a group of bounty hunters.” 

“That’s not from them. They were easy to get rid of, didn’t get a scratch on me,” Ashina said with a proud smirk. She pointed to the bandage. “This was before I ran into the bounty hunters.” 

Before he could question her again, Ashina pulled back the bandage and revealed the fresh tattoo. Ace stared at the spade on her skin. The bottom of the spade was inked in yellow and red flames that curved into black. 

“Ashina,” he breathed. 

She pressed the bandage carefully back into place and turned to face him. “I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t ask you, but…” 

Ace silenced her with his mouth, molding his lips to hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a gasp and then melted in his embrace. Ace tightened his hold around her as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of her slender, strong body against his. 

He pulled away first and trailed his lips across her jaw to her ear. He nipped the lobe gently with his teeth and then whispered, “It’s perfect.”

.

.

.

Ashina peeled off the dress she was wearing and let it fall to the floor along with her under garments. The climate changes of the Grand Line were incredible, and the room was warm even without Ace’s added body heat. She walked over to the tall mirror that leaned against the wall near the desk. She stared at her reflection as she undid the braids in her hair. She grabbed the brush from the lefthand drawer, the one she had taken over, and pulled it through her long tresses. Along with the mirror, Ace let her hang the beautiful woven tapestry on the wall behind the bed, and several sheer, colorful sheets of fabric draped from the ceiling, creating a hazy canopy, and the illusion of privacy around the bed. 

Due to the heat Ashina decided to forgo one of her nightgowns and pulled her hair up into a knot at the top of her head, securing it with a piece of black ribbon. 

Ace gave an appreciative hum as he stepped into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Ashina turned her head and grinned at him, heading for their bed. He met her near the foot of the bed, looping an arm around her waist and dragging her into his chest. 

Ace kissed her hard and then tossed her on the bed. She pulled her knees up to plant her feet on the edge of the bed and slid her fingers down to touch herself. Ashina watched with eager eyes as Acec quickly tugged his belt open. He pushed his shorts off as he toed off his boots. He yanked his shirt off and tossed his hat on the desk. She felt a blush warm her skin as his eyes slid over every inch of her body. 

He surprised her when he knelt in front of her. His hands slid to her thighs and his fingers glided up to her knees, pushing them farther apart. 

“Move your hand,” he ordered. 

Ashina complied, propping up on her elbows to watch him. Ace kissed the smooth skin of her thigh and continued to pepper wet open-mouth kisses along her skin. He licked the crease of her thigh and she jerked against him. Ace slid his hands from behind her knees back down her smooth skin. He slid one around to her hip and he used the fingertips of the other to caress her center. 

He gave her a boyish grin, a soft blush tinting his cheeks, and she was surprised at the fleeting moment of uncertainty in his expression. He was normally so confident. “Can I try something?” he asked. 

Ashina returned his smile and nodded eagerly. They’d had plenty of sex over the course of the months together, but he’d never done what she thought he was about to try. No one had ever taken her this way before. 

She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as his tongue darted out to taste where his fingers had just touched. “Ace,” she moaned. 

Ace swiped from her entrance to her clit with the flat of his tongue, and she arched her back at the sensation. His tongue darted inside her and Ashina gasped. He swiped his tongue up to circle her sensitive bundle of nerves and Ashina slid her fingers through his hair. His moan echoed with her cry of pleasure. Her nails scratched his scalp, as he slid two fingers inside her wet heat. 

“Fuck, Ace,” she gasped, trying to grind against him, to find more friction, but his hand on her hip held her tightly in place. 

His tongue flicked over her sensitive skin faster and then he sucked hard, driving his fingers inside her and stroking that spot deep within her. Ashina fell back against the bed, her eyes squeezed shut, as she panted hard. She was so close and the building, delicious heat inside her was driving her wild as Ace continued to slide his tongue over her sensitive skin. His fingers stroked inside her again and she screamed. 

His moan sent vibrations through her core as she plummeted over the edge of ecstasy. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her back arched off the bed. His name fell from her lips over and over again as his mouth and fingers worked together. 

She was still coming down from the waves of her orgasm when Ace withdrew his fingers. He was gone for a split second, the sound of the scrape of the desk drawer opening and closing a tell to where he’d gone. They were going to have to move the condoms closer to the bed, she thought. Then she felt his hands on her and she opened her eyes in time to see him between her thighs. He aligned himself at her entrance and pressed forward. She moaned, closing her eyes again as he buried himself inside her. 

Ace slid his hands down her legs to grip her hips. He slid out slowly and then sunk back in. Her eyes met his and she lost herself in the gray depths for a moment. Ashina reached up to touch his chest as she rolled her hips to meet his slow thrust. She squealed and giggled as he maneuvered her higher onto the bed. 

Ace pressed deep inside her and covered her body with his. His lips slanted over hers, and Ashina deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. His chin was still damp with her fluids and she moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Their hips met and Ace grunted as she ground hard against his pelvic bone. 

“Ashina,” he moaned, his voice husky, as he broke away from their kiss. His lips found her neck as he let his head drop. 

She touched him everywhere her hands could reach. She couldn’t get enough of the feel of his warm skin and the hard muscles, or the way they bunched and jumped under her touch. Her nails scratched his shoulders and she let out a shriek as he pinched her nipple. Ashina arched into his touch, moaning loudly. 

“Ashina… I can’t… I’m going to come.” 

Ashina could hear the strain in his voice as he moaned into the curve of her shoulder. She rolled her hips, grinding against him, and Ace hit a spot deep inside her. They both moaned and Ace jerked his hips hard, picking up speed, before he let out a deeper groan of pleasure. He slowed and then stilled above her. 

Ashina sighed in pleasure as his lips left a trail up her neck. He slanted his mouth over hers in a sweet kiss before pulling away and hopping up from the bed. Ashina grumbled at the loss of his warmth, but took the chance to move onto her side of the bed. 

Ace came back with a towel in hand and gently wiped away the fluids between her thighs. He tossed the towel toward the pile of dirty laundry and climbed into the bed. Stretching out beside Ashina, he held out his arm so she could scoot closer. She curled against his side, her naked body pressed against his, and she tilted her head so her lips brushed his jaw. 

Laying her head on his chest, Ashina smiled as her fingers traced lazy circles across his abs. Ace’s hand trailed down her spine and cupped her backside. His lips pressed against her head and she smiled. 

“Are we ever going to reach land again?” she asked suddenly, making him laugh. 

“We haven’t been at sea that long.” 

“It’s been almost two weeks.”

“We’re still going the same direction as the log pose is pointing. We’ll reach the next island soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love I've received so far with this fic! I appreciate all the kudos, bookmarks, or comments!! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as alice1290 if you ever want to chat about RAAB or ask questions. I love to bounce around ideas and chat about my fiction and characters!

Chapter 8 

Ace gave the order, whispered and passed along the deck in the shadows of the early dawn. Don’t fight back. Now they were tied up, bound by rope, as the starving villagers raided their ship for food. The food they could replace, but being bound on the shore was embarrassing. Her dignity was taking a huge hit. They could have easily defeated the villagers, or at least defended themselves. 

“Now what, Ace?” she asked, watching the last man stroll down the gang plank. 

He grinned beside her and stretched his legs out in the sand. “Well, we reached land again.” 

Ashina pressed her lips together, glaring at him. “You’re lucky I’m tied up.” 

Ace laughed and eyed the villagers finishing the last of the food they had taken. “Can you get free?” he whispered. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Don’t attack.” Seconds later Ace burned away his ropes, his whole body lighting on fire, before the flames were quickly extinguished. He stood and the villagers visibly shook in fear before him and the rest of the now free crew. 

“Can I buy you dessert?” Ace asked with a big smile. 

“Wh- what?” one man stammered. 

A little girl, no more than six years old, with violet hair rushed out of the crowd. “Please don’t attack! We’re just hungry!” 

Ace just grinned at her. “Where are we, little girl?” 

The small girl gasped and looked up at Ace, her eyes wide. “Amigasa Village, in Wano Country.” 

“Wano Country,” Ashina repeated. “Now the awful storms last night make sense.” She knew of Wano. Her mother had told her about Wano when Ashina begged for stories of the Grand Line when she was a little girl. Wano was her mother’s homeland. 

Ace just gave her a big grin. “This island is nice, warm, sunny, we should stay for a bit. Relax.” Ace tossed an arm over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “Well, we’ll have to gather supplies and repair the ship before we set sail again, anyway,” she muttered. “Fine.” 

She was curious about the island, the people, her mother’s past, but she remembered the look in her mother’s eyes when she spoke of Wano and wondered if it was wise to go looking for answers, or family. Knowing they had disowned her mother, she wasn’t sure she even wanted to look for any remaining family. 

“What’s your name?” Ace asked the little girl. 

“O-Tama,” she said quietly. 

“O-Tama, can you tell us if there’s an inn around?” 

“Or a bar?” Ashina muttered, making Ace laugh. 

.

.

.

Ashina cracked one eye open, the feeling of being watched disrupting her midafternoon nap. Deuce stood over her and Ace, who was still sound asleep, his back against the large tree they sat under. 

“Comfortable?” Deuce teased. 

Under the shade of the tree, seated between Ace’s legs and resting against his chest, with his arms draped around, her she was extremely comfortable. Kotatsu, the lynx, was stretched out against Ace’s leg, also asleep. She gave Deuce a grin and a muttered, “He’s warm.” 

Deuce rolled his eyes. “Banshee was able to scrounge up some lunch. Wake the Captain so we can all eat.” 

Hearing that food was ready Kotatsu jumped up to his feet and darted off toward where the others were camped. There was no inn in the Village large enough to hold all of them, so instead they had found a spot near the shore, under a grove of trees to make a camp. They could have slept on the ship, but this was a fun, different adventure. 

Ace grumbled as Ashina pulled away from his embrace. “Ace.” Nothing. “Ace,” she repeated, louder, shaking his shoulder. Still he did not wake. “Ace.” Ashina rolled her eyes and reared back, punching him in the arm as she shouted his name. “Ace!”

Ace jolted awake with a start, wide eyes looking around until they landed on Ashina. “What? What? Are we under attack?” 

Ashina chuckled. “No, Flame Boy. Lunch is ready.” 

“Oi, food!” 

.

.

.

“Ashina I’m not going to fight you.” 

“It’s training, I’m not trying to kill you, well not really. You aren’t going to hurt me, Ace.” 

“But I could. I’m fire and your… not,” he argued lamely. 

“I can use Armament Haki, Ace. If you don’t spare with me this is going to be a pointless training session. I love our crew and they’re getting stronger, but Skull is only good at sword fighting, he’s easy for me to beat in hand to hand. You’re my best competition. I’m not going to hurt you, either.” 

Ace balked. “Ashina…” 

“I’m tired of debating. Defend yourself or don’t but here I come!” Ashina lunged the next second. 

Ace blocked the strong left hook she threw and dodged her low kick. “Ashina! Hey!” Ace continued to dodge and block her blows, but didn’t fight back as she assaulted him. 

After a few moments of defending, Ace gave up. “Alright fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!” 

Ashina gave him a cocky grin and prepared herself. They clashed together in the clearing trading blows and kicks. Ashina used the trunk of a tree to springboard off, her powerful blow missed his cheek and his arms wrapped around her. They crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Ashina managed to gain the upper hand for a split second and pinned him to the ground by sitting on his chest. 

“You aren’t using your Devil Fruit.” 

“I can fight without it, I did for almost eighteen years,” Ace said. He flipped them both over, pinning her by her shoulders to the ground. “You’re feisty.” 

Giving him a smirk, she said, “Don’t relax, Flame Boy. Who said we were done sparing?” 

Ashina used her legs to launch him away from her. Ace landed on his feet as she jumped up to hers. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing hard, the second Ashina moved forward Ace did as well. Their fists collided together and he threw a punch as she swung her leg hard into his side. She ducked his fist and swung around to land an elbow. Ace couldn’t block the blow, and she went threw him as he turned to fire. 

“You’re fast,” he said as they broke apart. 

“So are you.” 

Ace lunged and they traded kicks and blows. They used the landscape of the rocks and trees around them to their advantage, sparing in the air for a few seconds before they continued to trade blows, kicking up grass and dirt as they moved. 

They both paused, breathing hard and eyeing their opponent. Clapping came from their left and they both turned to see little Tama standing several yards away. 

“You’re so good!” she exclaimed as they straightened. She ran over to them and stared with wide eyes up at Ashina. “I’m training to be a Kunoichi, too! You’re amazing!” 

Ace raised his eyes. “Kunoichi?” Ace laughed. “Ashina’s a Revolutionary.” 

Ashina laughed as Tama looked confused. “But..” 

Ashina ruffled her violet bangs playfully. “My mother was a Kunoichi. She taught me how to fight.” 

Tama’s eyes and grin widened. “So cool! I want to become strong and go on an adventure! I want to be a powerful Kunoichi! I’m in training now! Will you train me?” Tama asked, excitement in her eyes. 

“While we’re here we can train with you,” Ace said, drawing Tama’s eyes to him. He gave her a big, childish grin. “But, if we teach you to fight what can you teach me?” 

Tama was thoughtful for a moment before she beamed a big grin up at Ace. “I know how to weave a kasa! I can teach you!” 

Ace laughed and squatted down to be eye level with the little girl. “Deal.” 

Ashina smiled as she watched Ace hold out his hand. The little girl looked at him with big, awed eyes, and then beamed as she put her little hand in his and he shook it. 

.

.

.

Ashina was surprised how good Ace was with children. He was as taken with Tama as the little girl was with him. They played all day, a mixture of fun and training. She was a smart little girl, and she had a strong will and a big dream. Ashina thought of her mother and remembered training with her. Her mother had been a strict teacher, but she was loving, and it showed in the way she trained Ashina, making sure she was strong and able to protect herself. 

Tama’s laughter rang out over the water and Ashina was brought out of her daydreams. Tama sat perched on Ace’s shoulders, as the pair strolled down the beach. In the shadows and fading light from the sun, Tama’s violet hair was darker. With big smiles on their faces, they could have been related; brother and little sister or father and daughter. 

Ashina shook that random thought away. They were much too young for children and their lifestyle would never allow for such a thing. Her own father had not wanted to take her to sea for the year she had traveled with him, and she was thirteen then. A small child, a baby, on the sea would be unreasonable. It was much too dangerous, especially with Fire Fist’s reputation and bounty. Besides, the way Ace despised his father and his own bloodline, Ashina had doubts that the young man would even want to pass that on to another generation. 

She couldn’t help but daydream about it though, and wondered if all women eventually dreamed up imaginary children with their lover. She could easily picture them. A little girl with black hair and green eyes, or a little boy with ruby hair and Ace’s gray ones. Either wouldn’t be complete without Ace’s freckles. 

“Oi! Ashina!” 

Ashina snapped out of her daydream to see Ace and Tama jogging toward her spot on the sand. Tama plopped down beside her with a big grin. “Tomorrow Ace-san is going to try learn to weave a kasa. Do you want to learn too, Ashina-san?” 

“Sure.” 

The little girl grinned as Ace sat down in the sand beside Ashina. 

“It’s getting late, Tama,” Ace said, “Shouldn’t you be getting home?” 

“Won’t your parents worry?” Ashina asked. 

Tama didn’t frown, but her smile disappeared. “It’s just me and Hitetsu, he’s my master. He takes care of me and protects me!” she said fondly. “He won’t worry about me, though.” 

Tama yawned and laid down on her back, resting her head on Ashina’s thigh. “I’m an orphan,” she said suddenly. “Did you know your mother, Ashina-san?” 

“Yes,” Ashina said, smiling gently down at the girl. She brushed her fingers over her forehead, sweeping the violet bangs out of her eyes. 

“Will you tell me about her? What did she look like? Did she have your hair?” 

Ashina chuckled. “No. My father passed down his hair color. I have my mother’s eyes though, and my Papa says I look like her when she was my age. My mother had dark hair, like Ace’s, though maybe not quite so black. She was strong, a fierce, powerful Kunoichi.” 

“She was from Wano then? Did you live on the Grand Line?” 

Ashina tried to hide her sadness as she thought of her mother, but she smiled at Tama. “She was born here in Wano, yes, trained to be a Kunoichi just like you are, but she and I lived in the West Blue.” 

“Is she still there?” Tama asked softly. 

Ashina could feel Ace’s eyes on her as she answered. “No, Mama died when I was thirteen.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tama whispered. 

“Me too, but it’s okay. I sailed with my Papa and then I made new friends. I know my mother is watching over me as I make my own adventure.” 

Tama sat up, gave Ashina a tight hug, and then scrambled over Ashina’s lap to crawl into Ace’s. Her little arms wrapped around his torso and her chubby cheek pressed against his chest. “What about you Ace-san?” 

“I’m an orphan like you, Tama, although I do have two adoptive brothers.” 

The little girl was starting to drift off, no doubt lulled to sleep from the warmth of Ace’s internal fire and the exhaustion of her busy day. “Will you be my big brother, too, Ace-san?” 

Ace grinned down at Tama, patting her head gently. “Sure, O-Tama.” 

When Ashina leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek, Ace looked at her with wide eyes. “You’re cute, Ace-san,” she whispered. 

Ace gave her a big, boyish grin and Ashina giggled. “We should move off the sand, high tide will be rolling in soon.” 

Ace gathered the little girl in his arms, who was now completely asleep, and easily stood. Ashina made a pallet of blankets for the girl beside the fire and Ace laid her down before covering her with the blanket Ashina handed him. 

“Kotatsu, keep an eye on Tama,” Ace said, taking Ashina’s hand. 

The large cat padded over to the girl and curled up next to her mat. Ashina smiled fondly at the sight of the violet haired girl and the lynx curled around her, before Ace pulled her away to their private tent. 

.

.

.

Ace pulled Ashina closer, so she laid firmly against his chest, and ran his fingertips down her spine. She was quiet, ever since they came into the tent after talking to Tama, Ashina was… she was somewhere else. At least her mind was, and Ace wanted her to talk to him. 

“Ashina… was your mother really from here? Do you have family here?” Ace asked softly. 

She was quiet for a long moment before she rose up to look at him. “She was from Wano, born here, raised here, trained here to be a Kunoichi. She was going to work for the Kozuke family, who used to rule over Wano Country.” 

“What happened?” 

“She met my father. Wano was different then, Mama said, so Papa stayed, he was building his own crew then, and wanted her to join because she was so skilled. She turned him down. Over and over, Papa said, but he didn’t give up. Papa… I know my father holds no true romantic love for my mother, not the kind that would ever tie him down, he loves the sea, loves being a pirate, but they shared something. Whenever he came to visit us he always took care of Mama, he made sure we wanted for nothing, but then he was gone again.” 

“Why did she leave Wano? You said you were raised in the West Blue, that’s where Shanks is from.” 

Ashina hummed in agreement. “Yes. Papa was raised on the same island I was. It’s a nice little island, warm most of the year, mild winters.” 

“Just your kind of weather,” Ace teased. He brought a hand up to brush her jaw before he pushed back a strand of her hair. 

Her fingers traced his freckles and her eyes looked down at his chest to watch the movement of her fingers. “Mama found out she was pregnant. Her family disowned her, the dojo, everyone… they exiled her. They saw her pregnancy as a disgrace to all of her hard work, to herself. Kunoichi’s are trained to have self-control over their urges: hunger, tiredness, anger, desire. An unplanned pregnancy, and when she admitted it was with a young pirate, was the greatest shame.

“Papa took her away. He never said how he managed to leave the Grand Line, to turn around and take her away, but he did. She left with him willingly, and that’s all I know. Mama didn’t like to talk about it. I’m sure I must still have some sort of family left, one grandparent if not both, but I doubt they would want to see me. I don’t want to see them. They turned their back on her, their own daughter. How could they do that?” Her voice cracked. 

Ace tightened his arm around her waist as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I don’t know, Ashina. They sounded like horrible people.” 

He brushed away the tears she didn’t know had spilled from her eyes with his thumbs. Ashina tried to give him a small smile. “Mama talked of fond memories of growing up, and she always promised me that no matter what had happened to bring her to the West Blue, she loved me more than anything in the world.” 

Ace kissed her forehead again and tried to change the subject to brighten her mood. “You also said you sailed with Shanks. Did you really sail on his ship for a year?” 

Ashina’s smile grew instantly and she nodded. “Yes. It made Papa a nervous wreck for the whole year until he finally took me to Baltigo. It was incredible.” 

“Made you want to be a pirate deep down, didn’t it?” he teased. 

Ashina laughed and pecked his nose in a quick kiss. “Maybe, but training with the Revolutionary Army was fun too. I learned a lot from them, grew stronger.” 

“Didn’t I tell you before that you looked like a pirate?” he teased her again. 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “That was because of my hair.” 

“You’re a pirate now, Missus Spade.” 

She stopped tracing patterns on his chest and jabbed a finger playfully into his ribs. Ace shifted, trying to move away from her jab, and they laughed together. 

“It’s your fault I have a bounty.” 

Ace held up a finger. “No. It’s the Marines’ fault. I didn’t start that fight. They did.” 

“Because they recognized you.” 

Ace shrugged. “The future Pirate King should be recognizable.” 

Ashina grinned and leaned up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Whatever you say, Ace.” 

.

.

.

The day was warm as they strolled through the sparse market of Amigasa Village. Ace’s hand was holding hers, their fingers intertwined together as they weaved their way through the crowd. Ashina quelled the urge to tell Tama, who was running in front of her and Ace, to slow down. This was her village after all, and she was still within sight. She was fond of the little girl, and so was Ace, who easily accepted that he was now Tama’s big brother. The crew even seemed to keep a watchful eye out for the little girl when she was around. 

The little girl was going to be heartbroken when they left. Deuce, Pinnacle, and Wallace had finished repairing the Spadille yesterday. The log pose had reset weeks ago, and whenever Ace said to set sail they would leave Wano and head deeper into the New World. 

Tama wanted Ace and Ashina to meet Hitetsu, which was why they were on a midday adventure into the Village. The little girl had spent all of her time with them since seeing them training together in the forest, and Ashina was sure Tama’s master was worried for her, even if Tama assured her he wasn’t. 

Ashina grinned as the little girl turned around to ensure they were still following her. Ace gave a big smile and a wave. Ashina’s smile fell away as Tama’s sandal caught on a rock. The little girl stumbled into a well-dressed man who sneered down at the little girl. Ashina surged forward as his hand raised, her arms wrapped around Tama’s little body, shielding her with her own as the man’s fist came down. It slammed into her shoulder blade. Ashina had been hit harder, but she still flinched under his heavy hand and Tama screamed. 

There was no time to draw her katana before a fiery fist sent the man sailing across the street and crashing into a building. Ace scooped up Ashina, who held onto Tama, and took off running. 

“Which way, Tama?” 

The little girl opened her eyes and shouted, “Turn left!” 

Ace easily outran the few townspeople chasing them, but skidded to a stop at the sight of the large man standing in the middle of the street. 

“Hitetsu!” Tama shouted happily.

“What are you doing with O-Tama?” The man gripped the hilt of his large sword and Ace quickly set Ashina on her feet. 

Tama jumped out of Ashina’s arms and in front of them. “Hitetsu-sama, they are my friends! Ashina-san saved me from the mean man in the market and Ace-san ran away with us after punching the man. Ace-san is a fire-man Hitetsu! And Ashina-san is a Kunoichi, who’s really a Revolutionary pirate!” 

Hitetsu eyed them suspiciously and then smiled at Tama. “Friends of yours, eh? Well, come on inside then.” 

.

.

.

The only sounds that filled the air was the gentle breeze blowing through the trees and crickets chirping. The stars lit up the night sky. Ace traced patterns like constellations across the smooth skin of Ashina’s naked back. He traced the outline of the spade on her shoulder and then placed a kiss to the dip in her spine. She smelt like she always did, citrus and saltwater, as he trailed his nose up her spine, leaving teasing kisses on her skin. He brushed her hair completely over one shoulder, exposing the other. His fingers were gentle over the bruise the man had left on her skin, but flames licked at his back as he remembered the sight of Ashina being struck. 

He had seen her fight before, and she always defended herself. Never had he witnessed her willingly let someone strike her. She had rushed to protect Tama from the blow, taking the impact herself. Ace had seen red at that point and was lucky he didn’t kill the man, although he still wanted too. 

Ashina shifted under his touch, bringing him back to the present, and he nipped the curve of her shoulder before covering the bite with a wet kiss. “I didn’t like seeing you get hit,” he whispered in her ear. 

The crew were all asleep, some in deep, drunken slumber complete with heavy snores, several yards away. Ace and Ashina were still laying on a blanket outside their tent. She shifted, turning to face him, and his hand slid over her hip, gliding across the small of her back to draw her in closer. Her fingers connected the freckles that were scattered across his chest and she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. 

Tilting her head back she caught his eyes. “I’m okay. Tama is okay, I was worried about her. I was so angry when he raised his hand to strike her.” 

“I wanted to kill him for striking you. No one will ever put their hands on you,” Ace swore before kissing her. 

She was his and no one would ever lay their hands on her. Only he could touch her, and Ace wouldn’t dare hurt her. He needed her, and when she deepened the kiss, moaning softly against his mouth, he knew she needed him too. 

Ace rolled to lay on top of her, shifting to rest between her thighs. He kept his weight off her with one arm pressed into the blanket covered ground near her head. The sundress she wore made it easy for Ace to slide his fingers up her bare thigh. The dress bunched as he ventured higher. She gasped as his fingers brushed over her breast and broke away from his mouth. 

“Ace.” 

He caught her green eyes and gave her a mischievous grin. “I learned from my mistakes the other day. I have a condom this time.” 

Ashina giggled, but shot back. “You enjoyed yourself still.” 

Ace groaned quietly, lips pressing against the curve of her shoulder as he remembered the feel of Ashina’s mouth around his cock. He rocked against her, letting her feel how hard he was right now, and she moaned, nails biting into his back at the sensation. Her fingertips trailed down his back and then back up his ribs. She curved her hands over his shoulders and then tangled one into his hair. 

She tugged on the strands as she rolled her hips, grinding against him. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Ace swept his tongue over her bottom lip and then delved into her warm mouth. He warmed up his touch and ran his fingers back down her torso, gliding under the band of her panties before dipping between her thighs. He swirled his fingers around her entrance, coating her in her wetness before slowly sliding one finger inside her. She was velvet and warm and wet and it was this touch that made him wish they didn’t have to use condoms. The idea of getting her pregnant kept him from giving in to the fantasy of feeling her slick walls bare around his hard cock. 

Ashina rocked against him and nipped his jaw. He caught her teasing smile and bright eyes. “Come back to the now, Flame Boy,” she whispered. 

“I’m here,” he said, sliding a second finger into her and stroking that one spot deep inside her that always made her scream. 

The sound was muffled by his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his warm skin. He withdrew his fingers then, wasting no more time, and sat up on his haunches. Her panties were the first thing removed, tossed over his shoulder, before he tugged open his belt. Ashina watched with hooded eyes as he opened his pants far enough for his cock to spring free. Ace fished the condom out of his pocket and opened it with ease. Ashina plucked it from his fingers and he watched with heated eyes as she rolled it down his length, squeezing his base in her hand. 

Ace continued to watch as she guided his head between her slick folds. She used him to pleasure herself, sliding his cock up and down her slit. Ace groaned and jerked his hips forward, slipping inside her warmth. 

“Ah.” 

He slanted his mouth over hers, swallowing her moaned gasp as he pulled back and then glided into her again, sliding a little further. He rocked, going slow, until he was fully seated inside her. They both groaned and Ashina tilted her head back. Ace trailed wet kisses down the column of her throat, while her hands slid from his hips up his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, swirling her hips to grind against him. They both moaned softly and Ace set a slow pace, enjoying the soft moans and gasps she made. Her breasts were pressed to his chest and their bodies were quickly becoming slick with sweat as they moved together. 

It wasn’t long before she was starting to shake beneath him, her thighs quivering and her fingers digging into his shoulders. He turned his head, meeting her lips and her tongue slid across his. Ace slid his free hand down to her hip and then back up to caress her. She was clinging to him as he thrust into her. She moaned and broke awake from his kiss. Her lips peppered across his cheek before she licked the shell of his ear. 

“Faster, Ace,” she whispered. 

Ace complied and moaned softly, echoing her cry that she muffled into the curve of his shoulder. He could feel her clench around him, and then she was coming undone, toppling over the edge of ecstasy and bringing him with her. Her tight, slick heat contracted around him over and over as she moaned. He could feel the vibrations against his skin. He knew she was trying to be quiet since they were out in the open. Ace didn’t give a damn at the moment and moaned loudly as he released, his thrusts faltering for a split second. He slowed, lifting his head and pressing his lips to hers. 

He peppered her face with kisses as he stilled, smiling as she giggled softly. Reluctantly he got to his feet to dispose of the condom and situate himself before returning to stand over her. She had fixed her dress, lest anyone wake up and see her, but was otherwise still stretched out on the blanket. She looked good in the moonlight, but Ace didn’t want to sleep in the open. Morning sex would definitely need the cover of privacy in their tent. 

Ace bent and scooped Ashina into his arms. She stirred, wrapping her own arms around his neck, head tucking under his chin. Ace carried her to their tent, ducking inside. He laid her on their mat and stretched out beside her. He brushed her hair away and then pressed a kiss to the fiery spade on her shoulder. Seconds later he was asleep.

.

.

.

Tama’s laughter rang out in the open air as Ace set another kasa on fire. It was all on accident. He would get frustrated and the thing would burst into flames. Tama thought it was hilarious. 

“Start over, Ace-san. Ashina is a natural!” 

Ashina sniggered as Ace scowled, and Aggie and Mihar outright laughed at Ace. 

“Ace, I want to sail with you a become a pirate!” Tama exclaimed. 

“Tama, you’re five years old, aren’t you?” Ace asked. 

She nodded and Ace smiled at her. “We’ll come back here when our pirate crew is even bigger.”

“Then will you lemme join your crew when you return?” Tama asked eagerly.

Ace nodded. “Pirates have to be strong! If you’ve become an enchanting Kunoichi by the time we come back… we’ll take you with us!” 

Ashina giggled and Mihar laughed as he playfully scowled at his captain. “Ace! Does she really have to be enchanting?” 

Ashina laughed, but smiled fondly as she watched Tama light up with excitement. “Then, it’s a promise!” 

She jumped up front her spot next to Ace and said. “I’ll become the strongest Kunoichi ever!” 

.

.

.

“Promise you’ll come back?” The little girl’s lip waivered as she tried not to cry. 

“Of course!” Ace said, ruffling Tama’s hair. “You promised to become the strongest Kunoichi, and you’ll be a Spade pirate.” 

“I’ll train extra hard!” Tama added and then wrapped her arms tightly around Ace’s legs. 

He pulled her away and then squatted down to be eye level with her. “Good. Be careful, Tama, until we meet again.” Ace pulled her in to a hug then and the little girl threw her arms around his neck. 

Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled, but didn’t cry. Ace grinned down at her. “My little brother, Luffy, is a crybaby. Good to see my little sister is tough.” Ace ruffled her hair again and then tossed his arm around Ashina’s shoulders. “Bye, Tama!” 

“Bye, Ace-san, Ashina-san!” 

Ace gave orders as they set sail, but he stood and waved goodbye to the violet haired little girl until she disappeared from their sight. 

“Where to next?” Ashina asked as she leaned into his side. 

She could feel his lips press into her hair before he turned to look at the horizon. “Where ever the journey takes us. I’ll get stronger, and become the strongest pirate in the world.” 

“Take Whitebeard’s head?” She remembered the words he’d spoken to her father about his goals. She didn’t mock him, merely questioning if that was still one of them. 

“When we meet him on the adventure. Do you trust me?” he asked. 

She didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the subscribes, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and hits!!

Chapter 9

Five days. Ace had been fighting for five straight days. Ashina was surprised his narcolepsy had not kicked in. Five days. He was still fighting. Jinbe was too, though. As she watched Ace fight the Warlord, it was no wonder why the Marines had offered him a place among the Shichibukai. 

“How long is this going to last?” Deuce asked. 

“I would guess whenever one of them keels over.” Ashina’s eyes stayed on Ace as he leapt across the battlefield, striking with a blast of fire that was countered by one of water. 

Deuce chuckled. “It does look like they’re finally slowing down.” 

Ace waivered on his feet, but remained standing. He was breathing heavy, but prepared himself for Jinbe’s next move. The Fishman took a step forward, but then faltered before collapsing. Ashina cringed as Ace collapsed seconds later. 

“Well, does that count as a win?” Deuce asked, making Ashina shove his shoulder as she huffed out a laugh. 

“Ace!” Saber yelled, but their captain was down for the count, exhaustion having finally taken over. 

The hazy fog and dust from the fight was beginning to dissipate, revealing the massive battleship that was sailing into the bay. 

“What’s that?” Saber asked. 

Ashina’s eyes widened as the ship crept closer and the captain came into view. The whale figurehead was another giveaway as to the newcomer’s identity. What great fucking timing. 

“Where’s the kid who wants to take my head? As you wish, I’ll take you on!” 

“It’s the Whitebeard Pirates!” Saber shouted as the rest of Whitebeard’s Commanders came into view, standing beside their captain on the bow of the ship. 

Ashina couldn’t believe their awful luck. 

“I’m going to fight you single-handedly,” Whitebeard boomed. 

Ashina blinked and Whitebeard was on the ground. His landing shook the ground before he stood in a fluid motion and began striding across the deforested battlefield. He ignored Ace and headed toward the crew. Ashina held her ground, one hand on her sword as he came closer. He didn’t make a move to strike them with his naginata, instead the powerful blast of Haki sent the crew flying. 

Ashina stood her ground, bracing herself against the powerful blast, it pushed her a few feet back, but she stayed on her feet. She unsheathed her sword, but Whitebeard turned his head to look over at Ace. 

From the corner of her eye she could see Ace wavering on his feet. “Enjoumou!” 

The fiery blast cut a circle around him, trapping Whitebeard inside the flames while putting Ashina and the crew on the outside. 

“Ace! No! Don’t be reckless!” she screamed. The heat from the flames prevented her from attempting to get closer. 

“Captain! Captain Ace, what are you doing?” Saber yelled.

“Don’t be a dumbass!” Deuce added. The rest of the crew was beginning to stand and gathered around where Ashina stood near the raging barrier of flames. 

“Run, you guys! Go!” Ace shouted. 

There was nothing she could do against the flames, but she would not run. She trusted him, but she was realistic. In this state, after fighting against Jinbe for five days he was no match for Whitebeard. He could be angry with her later, alive, but once the flames fell, she was going to join the fight. 

When the flames did fall, Deuce managed to get a good grip on her arms and wouldn’t let her go. “The Captain would kill me if I didn’t keep the Missus safe, part of my job as First Mate.” 

“Deuce he’s going to die.” Ashina struggled against Deuce’s hold. 

Ace was still trying to get up, limbs shaking as he rose to all fours.

What came out of Whitebeard’s mouth next shocked the hell out of her and she froze in Deuce’s stronghold. “Still some fight in you?” Whitebeard boomed as he chuckled. “You’re too valuable to let die now, boy. If you still wanna run wild, run as wild as you want on the sea under my name.” Whitebeard offered Ace his hand. “Become my son!” 

Ashina groaned. Those were the worst words he could have said to Ace. 

“Fuck you!” Ace yelled. He tried to throw a punch, but collapsed. He didn’t attempt to rise again. 

“Sorry, Deuce,” Ashina whispered. Deuce let out a “Wha-” in response before Ashina landed a Haki coated elbow into his ribs. 

Breaking free of his hold she rushed forward, drawing her sword as two of the Commanders joined Whitebeard in front of Ace. She leapt the rest of the way, closing the distance and landing just in front of Ace. She shifted into a fighting stance and glared at the men. 

“Don’t touch him.” 

“Gurararara.” Whitebeard looked down at her, as Spade pirates behind her yelled and shouted at her, coming forward in her defense. 

“No,” she ordered as they started to rush forward. “Stay there.” 

“Gonna fight us yourself, Red?” the man with the pompadour asked. 

Ashina didn’t answer, not taking her eyes off Whitebeard as he was the biggest threat. 

“Thatch,” he boomed. “Capture her, as uninjured as possible. Marco, take care of his crew. Lock ‘em up separate from the boy.” 

“We aren’t going with you,” Ashina sneered. 

Whitebeard laughed again, but otherwise ignored her. “Hurry up, it’s dark and I want dinner.” 

“Got it, Pops,” Thatch answered as Whitebeard turned his back and walked away from her. 

She wasn’t foolish enough to strike him, but turned her attention to the two men remaining in front of her. Marco moved to pass and Ashina took the chance to strike. Her blow was met by another sword and the smiling face of Thatch. 

“Sorry, lass, I’m your opponent, Pops’ orders.” 

Ashina struck again. She used her Haki to sense his moves as best she could, but he was quick and unpredictable. She could hear the shouts of the crew behind her, but could not spare a moment for them. The next blow sent her flying back, but she landed on her feet and charged forward. As they exchanged blows, Thatch gave an appreciative hum and then a grunt. “Haki user. Talented woman.” 

“Ah!” Ashina yelled, swinging her sword down hard seconds before delivering a jarring kick. 

“And fiery, the Rookie found himself a good woman for his crew.” 

Ashina moved to dodge his next blow, and realized her mistake seconds too late. His non-sword hand clamped down on her shoulder and forced her down to her knees. A booted foot kicked her sword away and arms pinned her own before she could reach for her spare kunai. 

“Woo! How’s it goin’ Marco? What? You didn’t even break a sweat. Pops gave you the easy job.” 

Ashina turned her head to see the rest of her crew, hands bound and roped together in a line on the ground. 

Thatch bound her hands as Marco replied, “Yoi, thought she was gonna kick your ass there for a minute. Grab the Rookie, let’s go back to the Moby Dick.” 

Ashina sat deadweight on the ground as Thatch lifted Ace over his shoulder and then reached down to her bound hands. 

“Oh, now come on, lass. I’ll drag you if I have to, but it’ll look better if you walk on board. Or I can drag the Rookie and toss you over my shoulder.” 

She glared at him, but willingly stood when he tugged on the ropes again. She followed as they boarded the ship. 

The ship was massive as Thatch led her aboard with the rest of the crew. Once they reached the deck where Whitebeard was seated in an equally massive chair, they stopped walking. Thatch dropped Ace to the deck with little care. The weight of his body thudding against the deck made Ashina flinch and glare at Thatch. 

The booming laugh caught her attention and she turned to glare at the captain. “Good job, sons. Toss ‘em in the hold. Marco, tend to their injuries. Thatch, keep the Rookie separated from his crew, then see to some food for our guests.” 

The binding of her hands was loose, and Ashina took the chance. A quick, burst of armament haki and a sudden jerk of her stiff arms snapped the bindings of her wrist. Her hand slipped to her pouch, withdrawing her kunai before Thatch registered she was free. A strong kick blocked her attack, and she realized with sudden alarm that Marco had seen her attack coming. She struck again and Marco met her blow with one of his own, one that she barely had time to dodge. 

“Missus stop!” Deuce yelled. “You’re out matched!” 

She could hear the panic in the First Mate’s voice, knew his concern was valid, but she didn’t stop. She had to try, Ace fought so hard for them, she wouldn’t give up. She dodged Marco’s kick, spinning to move in closer and lashed out with her kunai, sending it soaring through the air. His head turned at the last second, the blade grazing his cheek, which turned to blue flames, before the blade stuck in the wood of the ship behind him. 

“Feisty woman,” he said, dodging her blows with ease. “Listen to your crew and give up. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Fuck you,” she swore, lunging again with her remaining kunai. Marco caught her wrist, fingers gripping the delicate bone, and his leg swept her feet out from under her in a hard kick. He managed to soften the blow to her knees with the grip on her arm as she fell. 

Whitebeard’s laughter rang out again, making her snarl and jerk against Marco’s hold. He let her go, only to shove her back down when she tried to strike, keeping a strong grasp on her shoulder.

“Missus Spade,” Pops boomed, and she turned her head to glare at him. “Your bounty does not do you justice. Most men cower under the presence of my First Division Commander.” 

“I’m not scared of you or of him,” she snapped. 

Whitebeard’s laughter echoed over the sea and he leveled her with an intense gaze. “I acknowledge that. Marco, throw them in the hold.” 

Marco dragged her to her feet, calling out to one of the other men standing around to take the others and follow. “Thatch, take her kunai and sword. Put them with the other’s weapons and locked them up.” 

“Got it! Don’t let Red kick your ass.” 

Ashina glared at the man as Marco shoved her forward. “Walk,” he ordered. 

When she didn’t move, hands gripped her, spinning her around before she was airborne. A hard blow knocked the wind out of her as he slung her over his shoulder. “Stubborn woman too,” he muttered. 

“Asshole.” 

The quip made the man snort, but Ashina frowned as her eyes caught sight of Ace still laying prone on the deck. She kept her eyes on him until they disappeared below deck. She was proud of his hard-fought fight, of his ever-increasing ability and stamina, but now she worried. Being taken by Whitebeard was not part of their plan. What would happen once he came to? 

Marco dropped Ashina to her feet without warning. It was Deuce who caught her before her ass hit the floor. Ashina realized they unbound everyone’s hands and she turned to Marco. 

“What are you going to do with us?” 

He leveled her with his blue gaze and shrugged. “Figure it out when your Captain wakes up. See what he does. I’ll tend to your wounds first.” 

“I’m fine.”

Marco took a step toward her, but Deuce slid in front of her, partially blocking her from the tall, blond-haired man. 

“She’s not going with you.” 

“She will go wherever I want her to go. However, I mean her no harm. I’m not in the habit of rape. I prefer my partner to be a willing participant.” 

“Nice to know,” Deuce snarled. “Still, she’s not going with you. Any wounds she has that need tending can be done here with her crew present.” 

Ashina knew Deuce would lose to Marco, was positive the man knew it himself, but still he held his ground. Ashina touched a hand to his shoulder and peered around him. “If you feel the need to tend wounds you created, go get your supplies, otherwise, leave us be.” 

Marco smirked at her. “Missus Spade has a sharp tongue to go along with the pretty face. Careful girl, we’re still pirates.” 

“I’m not afraid of you.” 

Marco chuckled. “No, clearly not. I’ll send Thatch down with some food. Go easy on the man, you’ve bruised his ego with that fighting style of yours. You made him work for the win.” 

“Fuck off,” Ashina quipped as her captor turned around and headed for the stairs, leaving her and the rest of the crew in the cage of the dimly lit cargo hold. 

.

.

.

Ace hung his head, back pressed against the wood of the ship. Ashina and his crew had come back for him. He was relieved when Thatch said they weren’t dead. He tried to hide how elated he was to hear that she was at least on the ship somewhere. 

He tried to ignore Thatch’s next words, “Red put up a hell of a fight after you went down. Talented little spitfire with her armament and observation Haki. Withstood Pops’ initial blow to the crew.” 

Ashina… damnit he should have known she’d fight as soon as he couldn’t hold her back any longer. She would never give in without putting up a fight. She wasn’t quick to start a fight, but she always finished one. He wondered if she was injured. 

“We’ll show a little good faith,” Marco added coming up to join them. “Pops said to fetch the girl.” 

Ace didn’t miss the whine in Thatch’s voice. “I have to go get her?” 

Marco just stared at him until Thatch gave in, hopping down from the edge of the ship and waving a dismissive hand. “Fine. Don’t need shackles on the Rookie, but we could use some for Red,” he muttered, walking off. 

“We didn’t hurt her,” Marco said, catching Ace’s attention. “If you’re wondering. Most of the crew hasn’t even seen her, just the few that were on the deck when you and your crew were brought on. Pops gave orders to capture her as uninjured as possible. Any bruises she’s got she’s earned herself putting up one hell of a fight.” 

Ace scowled, but got to his feet the instant he laid eyes on Ashina. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and one of her blue tank tops with her hair partially braided back, leaving the rest to fall around her shoulders and down her back. She was scowling, staring daggers at Marco’s back as Thatch walked beside her. She had a few bruises, the dark one on her shoulder stood out to him the most, the shape of a handprint gripping her. They were clearly from a hard-fought fight, but she was otherwise unscathed. 

Despite his comment about putting her in shackles, Ashina’s hands were unbound. Her sword was not present at her side however and neither was the pouch that held two kunai and her other assorted odds and ends. Clearly, they didn’t trust her to not turn on them and murder everyone aboard in their sleep. Smart men, he thought, judging by her bruises and the way Thatch whined about retrieving her. 

When her eyes caught sight of him, they widened. She hesitated for a split second before Thatch spoke, “Go.” 

She was across the deck in seconds. Ashina collided into his chest, her arms going around his waist as she buried her face into the curve of his shoulder. His arms encircled her waist and he bent his head to inhale her sweet scent. 

“Damn, and here I was hoping Red was just a crew member,” Thatch muttered. 

Ace flicked his eyes up to glare momentarily at Thatch, but didn’t respond as Ashina’s arms tightened around him. He caught her sniffle and felt the wet trail of a tear against his skin. It surprised him. “Don’t ever do something so stupidly reckless again,” she whispered. 

Ace smiled into her hair. “Can’t make any guarantees, Missus,” He couldn’t help but use her nickname, knowing it would both tick her off and make her smile. He could feel her lips curve into a smile before they pressed against his throat. 

.

.

.

It was a sunny day and Ashina was stretched out on the deck, enjoying the warm rays of light. She wasn’t oblivious to the eyes on her, but most of the Whitebeard crew had now seen her with Ace so she didn’t worry. Ace was rather possessive, and it made her smile. If he wasn’t so hell bent on taking Whitebeard’s head still, he might have paid more attention to the fact that she was sprawled out on a blanket in nothing but her black bikini. Maybe it was Deuce, completely clothed and sitting next to her while he sharpened his knife, that kept Ace from worrying. More than likely though, it was the fact that he was still hellbent on taking Whitebeard’s head. 

A large crash echoed in the open air and Ashina cracked an eye open as Deuce started to chuckle. 

“Guys he fell overboard!” someone shouted. 

“He can’t swim.” 

“Somebody, help him.”

Ashina sighed and got to her feet, muttering, “Such a pain in my ass.” 

She crossed the deck quickly, springing to the rail before diving into the water where the bubbles were appearing on the surface. God, he really did sink like an anchor, she thought stroking her arms through the water to propel herself deeper. She grabbed his wrist and then began to kick her legs harder, dragging his dead weight up to the surface with her. 

Deuce tossed her a rope which she held onto tightly, coating her hand with Haki, and wrapping her other arm around Ace’s waist. 

Deuce and Jozu hauled them aboard. When they both hit the planks of the deck Ace sputtered and coughed, a stream of water expelled from his lungs onto the deck. 

“You owe me, Flame Boy,” Ashina teased, dripping wet and completely aware of all the eyes on her soaked frame. “I just washed my hair this morning.” 

She walked away, snatching her blanket off the deck and heading toward the small cabin that she shared with Ace. They originally offered her a space of her own near the other cabins occupied by the few women on the ship, but Ace didn’t like the idea of her staying anywhere but with him, and neither did she.

Closing the door behind her, Ashina dropped the blanket and snatched her towel from the hook. She squeezed the excess water from her thick hair and wiped off the droplets from her arms and shoulders. She was about to strip out of her wet bathing suit when the door opened. Ace closed the wooden door behind him and gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, Ashina.” 

Ashina smirked at him, rolling her eyes. “It’s okay, Ace, just try not to get yourself thrown overboard next time.” 

Ace chuckled, and ran a hand through his own wet hair. “Yeah, okay.” 

She gave him a smile and untied the strings of her top, letting the fabric fall away. Her smile morphed into a smirk as his eyes widened. Turning her back to him she slid her hands to her hips, fingers dipping under the hem of the black bottoms. She continued to trail her hands down her thighs, bringing the bottoms with her. Ace moaned audibly as she bent over at the waist, touching her toes. 

She stepped out of the bottoms and let out a surprised shriek when his hand cupped her sex. “Ace!” 

Ace’s arm chest pressed against her back, as she straightened and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He shrugged, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Can’t help myself. It’s your fault, you were the one that got naked and put on a show.” 

“So I could change clothes. Ah. Oh. Fuck, Ace.” His warm fingers slid through her folds, teasing her, and she lost all conscious thought. His hand was warm and his fingers touched all the right spots. 

“You can put clothes on later,” he whispered in her ear before nipping the shell gently. 

Ashina turned in his arms and trailed her hands up his chest. She shoved him back and onto the bed. Ace sat, but didn’t lie down, even when she pushed on his shoulder. His hands fell to her hips and he tugged her onto his lap. 

She eagerly straddled him and their lips met in a heated kiss. Ace was the first to pull back and he gave her a cocky smirk, his eyes meeting hers as his hands slid down to cup her backside. “I have other plans for the moment.” 

.

.

.

Ashina passed Marco, giving a wave with her free hand. Over the last one hundred days while Ace was hell bent on taking the Captain’s head, Ashina was slowly getting to know each of the crew that they sailed with. With the fading of her bruise, the damage to her ego was also fading as was the anger toward Thatch and Marco. The two Commanders weren’t so bad, and Marco was intelligent, well read, and she found he could carry on a decent conversation. The return of her sword and kunai had won him some extra points in his favor as well. 

The First Division Commander nodded, hands in his pockets as he walked back to the rest of the crew. Ashina sat carefully next to Ace, her own bowl of seafood stew in her hands. She was silent, enjoying the last rays of light as the sun melted into the ocean. It was easy to see Ace was having some sort of inner turmoil, so she waited patiently for him to speak first. 

He looked young, the setting sun casting a glowing light onto his head. It brought out the subtle copper tones hidden in the dark, wavy locks. Another feature of his mother, she thought, just as his freckles were. Ace told her that Gramps said he got a few of his looks from his mother, and she wondered how much of the Pirate King was really in him. Certainly not his personality, from the stories she heard from her own father growing up. Maybe some of his courage and resilience, but Ace was far from being his father. 

Ace’s head thunked against the side of the ship as he leaned back. “What am I going to do?” 

“Eat dinner,” she teased with a soft smile. She shifted her bowl to one hand and reached out the other to grasp one of his. “What do you want to do, Ace?” 

“I still want to follow my dream.” 

“Okay then.” Ashina set her bowl down and climbed onto his lap. She threaded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the sight of him closing his eyes and the little sigh that escaped his lips. “We have two choices, then. We can go, take the crew and sail away. We’ll have made a really powerful enemy, but we’ll go and the crew and I will follow you. Or, we can stay. We can become a part of a huge, hella powerful crew and you can still work toward becoming the Pirate King.” 

“We?” he asked, opening his eyes, staring at her in disbelief. 

Ashina smiled softly. “We. You and I, and the Spades.” 

Ace sighed, looking away. “How can I be King if I’m no longer the Captain of my own ship?” 

Ashina shrugged. “Maybe this is just one step of the journey. Who knows, Ace? The way I see it, we have a whole lot to gain by joining a larger crew, and nothing to lose.” She lifted his chin with her fingertips, giving him another warm smile. “You decide.” 

“What if I make the wrong choice?” he whispered, gray eyes staring deep into her green ones. 

Ashina leaned in to kiss his mouth gently and then smiled. “I don’t think you’ve made a bad choice yet, Portgas D Ace. No matter what you chose, I’ll sail with you.” 

Ashina gave a squeak of surprise when his hands wrapped around her tightly and his mouth slanted over hers. 

A few men let out whistles along with Marco’s hollered, “Yoi, you two get a room!” 

.

.

.

Ace shivered as something trailed up his side. He cracked one eye open to see Ashina lying on her side next to him. Her fingers brushed back his hair and he gave her a sleepy smile. His arm tightened around her waist, and Ashina snuggled into his chest, as he buried his nose in her hair. 

“You always smell good,” he mumbled. “Citrus and saltwater.” 

Ashina giggled. “Really?” 

Ace hummed, shifting to bury his head in the curve of her shoulder. His nose brushed along the slender column of her throat and she giggled. Ace peppered kisses across her skin before she wiggled in his arms. Her green eyes were bright in the early morning light. 

“How’s the back feel?” she asked, trailing one hand down his side, fingers dancing over his ribs. 

“Good, I think it’s finally healed up.”

“Let me see.” 

Ace complied and laid on his stomach, reluctantly letting her go. He hummed as her fingers gently traced the outline of the large, dark purple and white tattoo. It covered a large portion of his back, but Ace was proud to wear Whitebeard’s mark. He was proud to call him Pops, and be called son in return. He was slowly learning what that word really meant ever since saying yes to becoming an official member of the Whitebeard Pirates. 

“All the women will stare at you now,” Ashina teased. 

“No they won’t,” Ace replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yes they will. You strolling around shirtless… I’d stare. K would totally stare.” 

He was surprised that she mentioned K, as she rarely brought up anything to do with the Revolutionaries. “Have you heard from your friends lately?” 

“K touched base a few nights ago when you were playing cards with Marco and Deuce. They are heading to the North Blue.” 

She shivered and Ace chuckled. “Glad to be missing the cold?” 

“Hell yes. I get to be snuggled up next to my personal fire.”

Ace rolled back to his side then and pulled her to his chest. She smiled, bright eyes catching his, but they fluttered closed as his mouth pressed to hers. She hummed softly and he deepened this kiss. Ace wasn’t so sure how he managed to find a woman like Ashina, or how he was so lucky to have her by his side, but he was thankful. She didn’t try to hinder his dreams or ambitions like he thought having a significant other would. Ashina traveled along beside him, fought battles with him, shared his bed, and she didn’t care about his father being the former Pirate King. Ace was fully aware that he was a lucky bastard. 

Ashina nipped his bottom lip, and he snapped his eyes open to see her staring playfully at him. 

“Got lost there, Fire Fist?” 

He gave her a big grin. “Sorry, Missus.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes. When Ace’s stomach growled, she laughed loudly. The uncontrollable interruption killing the mood. 

“Come on, Ace. Let’s go get breakfast. We’ll sneak off later.” 

She tried to escape the bed, but Ace pulled her back to him and trailed kisses across her jaw. “Food can wait,” he whispered between pecks. 

Ashina gave a playful gasp of surprise. “What? Portgas D Ace is going to deny food?” 

He let out a huff of laughter, and nipped her earlobe playfully. “I’d rather have you for breakfast.” Ace rolled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He peppered kisses down her neck and then continued down her chest. He slid further down her body, dipping his tongue in her naval while his hands ventured to her breasts. 

Ashina moaned his name quietly when he placed a kiss just above her neatly trimmed curls. He kept one hand on her breast, pinching the rosy nipple between his fingers and enjoying the small shriek she let out. The other hand slid down her side to her leg, which he lifted over his own shoulder. Ace smirked against her thigh as she opened her legs even more for him. He nipped the tender skin at the junction of her thigh and hip, making her squirm. 

“Ace,” she breathed. 

He flicked his eyes up to meet hers as he slid his tongue from her entrance to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Ashina let out a moan, watching him, as he repeated the motion. When he slid his tongue inside her, probing her gently, she bucked against him and cried out. 

Ace moaned, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue as he lapped at her, pressing and sliding his tongue against her sex. He gripped her hip in one hand, pinning her to the bed. Wanting to hear her scream, he pinched her nipple again at the same time he sucked on the little bundle of nerves. 

She didn’t disappoint. 

“Ace! Fuck, fuck, oh!” 

He slid two fingers inside her wet heat, and when he stroked the spot deep inside her she came undone. Ace would never get enough of seeing her so vulnerable with her eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, and a series of cries falling from her lips. One of her hands fisted in his hair, tugging at the strands, and he moaned. 

Ashina groaned at the loss of sensation when he pulled away. He pressed her into the mattress with his hips as he leaned over her to the little table beside the bed. A condom sat on top and he snatched it off quickly before kissing her. They both groaned when she rocked against him, sliding her soaking wet center over his throbbing member. 

Ace pulled back, opened the condom and quickly rolled it on and gripped her hips in his hands. He smirked at her surprised shout as he flipped her over to her stomach. She recovered quickly, raising up on her elbows to look at him over her shoulder. She spread her legs for him, tilting her hips to grant him easier access, and he shifted to rest between her thighs. 

Ashina let out a soft moan as he entered her slowly. She watched him, but his gaze was focused on his cock as it disappeared inside her tight heat. She was wet and so fucking warm, even compared to his own heat. He dropped his head to her shoulder once he was fully seated inside her. Nipping the smooth skin with his teeth, he covered it with a tender kiss a second later. 

When she tilted her head, he captured her lips as he set a steady rhythm. Keeping his weight mostly off with one hand he used the other to push her hair out of the way, revealing the black spade on her shoulder. He pulled away from her kiss to look at the beautiful expanse of her naked back. The red and orange flames licked the curve of the spade and Ace followed the design with his tongue. 

Ashina moaned, bucking against him. He caught her eyes and seeing the lust shining in hers, thrust into her harder. 

“Ace,” she purred. 

He groaned, feeling her tighten around him as he slid partially out of her. A glance down revealed her fingers sliding across her folds. The ‘v’ of her fingers rubbing against his cock with each stroke of her hand. 

“Ah, fuck, Ashina,” he moaned, slowly sinking back into her. 

When he pulled back again, she tilted her hips up slightly and Ace slid deeper, enjoying the better angle. He groaned again, pumping into her faster. He gripped her hip in one hand and slanted his mouth over hers again. With a groan deep in his chest, Ace came, his orgasm exploding without warning. Ashina whimpered against lips, her body trembling before he felt her squeeze his cock, and he swallowed her shrill whine. He continued to thrust into her, her own orgasm seeming to prolong his. He slowed as she went slack beneath him. 

He trailed kisses across her jaw and then down to her shoulder. She let out a sigh as he lifted away from her and smiled at him as he stood. Ace let his eyes roam her naked body, flushed and glistening from their lovemaking as she rolled over onto her back. His gaze met her eyes, sparkling with mischief. 

“Work up a bigger appetite?” she teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The dining room was packed with crew members eager for dinner. Thatch was a good cook and Ashina was thankful that was something they gained by joining Whitebeard. The spread of meat, bread, roasted vegetables, and sweets that covered the tables was overwhelming. The room was loud, filled with laughter and chatter from multiple conversations. They had slowly begun to make friends with some of their new crew and many of their original members were scattered around the room at various tables. 

Ashina sat between Ace and Deuce, and Marco, Thatch, and Izo sat across from them. 

“So, Red, any chances of you ditching Fire Fist for a real man?” Thatch teased. He was a shameless flirt, and his favorite pastime was to aggravate Ace by trying to lure her away from him. Seeing as he never hit on her without Ace around, Ashina took it all in fun. 

Even though she shot him down, he succeeded every time in making flames appear on Ace’s shoulders. If his comment was lewd enough, his whole back would blaze. This time only small flames danced on Ace’s shoulders. Deuce thought it was hilarious every time and laughed loudly. 

“Not gonna happen, Thatch,” she said. Her free hand sliding to grip Ace’s thigh and the other bringing a forkful of carrot to her mouth. 

“Damn. Will you still spar with me?” 

“Maybe, I like kicking your ass.” 

Thatch grinned, and went to say something else but Marco interrupted. “How did you two meet?” 

Ace laughed and Ashina turned to scowl at him as he answered, “I ruined her mission and then had to save her.” 

“You did not have to save me!” she smarted back. 

Ace just grinned. “You were surrounded.” 

“And I was doing just fine before you sounded the alarm, Flame Boy. I could have gotten off the island all by myself.” 

“No way. Those Marines would have encircled you again just like they did to us at the docks. You needed my help.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t, but you keep thinking that Fire Fist. Had you not set a building on fire I would have never been noticed. No need for saving when you’re in and out under the Marine’s noses.” 

“Sneaky little thing aren’t you?” Izo said. “And you have Haki. Hmm.” 

“Where did you learn to fight, Ace? You possess incredible strength even without your Devil Fruit powers,” Marco asked. 

“I grew up in Goa Kingdom with my two brothers, Luffy and Sabo. It was full of huge animals we fought all the time growing up. And Gramps used to drop by every now and then for some really tough training.” 

“Gramps?” 

“Oh, my grandpa. Garp.” 

“Garp the Fist is your grandfather?” Izo half shouted, but no one else seemed to pay any mind to them. 

Ace just shrugged. “Yeah, adoptive, but yeah.” 

“Damn. No wonder you’re strong. What about you Ashina? Who taught you to fight? You have some wicked martial arts skills.” 

“My mother,” she answered Marco. 

“Haki?” 

“Also, my mother,” she said with a smile. “I learned my sword fighting mostly from my father. We would train together whenever he came to visit.” 

“You ever fight with Fire Fist?” 

“We’ve spared, but I haven’t tried to kill him.” 

“Ah, what?” Ace sputtered.

“Oh come on, Ace. I have Haki, I can touch you even when you turn to flame. I just need to get my arms around your neck and bam, K.O.” 

Marco, Deuce, and Izo laughed, but Thatch sat pondering. “You know,” he said after a minute. “I bet she could. She’s quick.” Thatch looked to her seriously. “When we fought, if you hadn’t moved your left foot, then I would never have been able to get the upper hand and pin you. She held her own up until then.” 

“Withstood Pop’s Haki blast, too, even if he wasn’t using his full power,” Izo added. 

Ashina snorted. “Kind of glad he didn’t. Took a lot to stay on my feet that night.” 

“What did you do before you met Ace? He said he interrupted your mission,” Marco mused. 

“Oh,” Ashina smiled proudly. “I was a Revolutionary. I’ve trained and learned from some very powerful people the last four years.” 

“Well… damn… A Revolutionary Pirate… what’d you know,” Thatch chuckled. “Paired with the Mera Mera user you’re a powerful addition to the crew.” 

“The Missus has a high bounty,” Deuce commented. 

“Missus?” Thatch screeched, eyes widening. “You’re married!” 

Ashina rolled her own eyes, laughing. “No. It’s a nickname the crew gave me, and then part of the shitty epithet the marines came up with.” 

“Uh huh.” Thatch looked between her and Ace, scrutinizing, before he finally turned to Marco. “How come the Rookie gets lucky enough to have a missus?” 

Marco and Izo just laughed at his expense and eventually Ace, Ashina, and Deuce joined in. 

.

.

.

The room was gradually becoming theirs. After a few stops at different islands Ashina had managed to replenish her wardrobe and find a few items to decorate the room, making it different from the one they’d shared on the Spadille. 

New, royal blue bedding covered the bed and a large wood and iron trunk sat at the foot of the bed. Ashina wanted to find another mirror and a new tapestry. They didn’t have window, but the assortment of candles and lanterns lit up the space in a warm glow in the late evening. 

Ashina brushed her hair and then slipped on the short nightgown. This one was a pale blue cotton and stopped just below her backside. It was soft and hugged her curves, and she was eager for Ace to see it. 

He wasn’t in their room yet, so she slipped on the knee length, pale pink robe. The soft cotton had purple and white flowers stitched along the edges. She tied the sash around her waist and padded out of the room barefoot. Having a feeling she knew where she’d find him, if he wasn’t having a narcoleptic episode somewhere, she headed for the deck. As she neared the bow, she spotted him at the front side, where they used to stand together on the Spadille. His eyes were focused on the star spackled sky, oblivious to Thatch and Marco watching him from around the side of the captain’s quarters. 

Ashina strolled past them and headed for Ace. When she reached his side, she leaned in to his warmth and he instantly pulled her closer. His arm stayed around her waist and his fingers made circles on her hip. He held out his other palm, letting a flame dance and grow. She cupped her hands, warming them to his fire, as she leaned further into his chest. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispered.

Ashina took her eyes away from the little flame to look into his gray ones. “Yes. I follow you, Ace. No matter what you choose to do. I trust you, Commander,” she purred. 

“I’m not a Commander yet,” he replied softly. 

She knew it was that choice, the ability to become the Second Division Commander, that kept him awake. “I don’t think you’ve made a bad decision yet.” 

The little flame vanished and his warm fingers tilted her head up. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was tender, gentle, and it said more than any words ever could. He pulled back and his eyes studied hers for a moment before they found the horizon again. 

The night was peaceful. The only sounds the waves of the ocean slapping against the side of the ship. It was a steady rhythm, as steady as his heartbeat. Ace took a deep breath and then spoke quietly. 

“I want to tell Whitebeard about my father… before I decide to accept the offer.” 

“Still want out? Become the Pirate King?” 

“Do you want to leave, MIssus?” 

Ashina smiled. “I follow you, Flame Boy. If you need to tell him before you decide to accept his offer then do so, but I don’t think we should leave. I would like to get my things off the Spadille one day.” 

Ace chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Ashina brought a hand to his cheek and caught his attention. “I’m serious, Ace. I will follow you, and whatever you’re thinking. I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you think. I trust you, have a little faith in yourself.” 

Ashina leaned up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. Her hands slid to his shoulders and his traced her curves slowly, stopping only once they cupped her round backside. She pulled away and gave him a smirk. “Don’t be all night. I’ll be in our room.” 

When she passed Marco and Thatch, she cut her eyes over to them, catching their gaze. She gave them a wave and a grin. “Good night, creepers.” 

“Ack! I’m not a creeper, yoi!” 

.

.

.

When Ace entered the room, it was dark. He brought to life the three candles that sat on the table beside the bed. It illuminated Ashina in a soft glow. Her back was to him and the sheet was tangled around her legs, draped over her thighs. The nightgown bared most of her back to him and his eyes focused on her tattoo. Ace was hyper aware of how many eyes stared at her and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a little bit possessive. Ashina was his, she wasn’t his property and he’d never dare to say he owned her, but she was his, just as he was hers. Whatever they were. The flaming spade was a clear indicator that she was with him. The tattoo was almost always visible unless she had to cover it due to the weather, and she hated winter islands. 

Ace couldn’t help but smile as he watched her for a moment, quietly toeing out of his boots. He shed his shorts and carefully crawled into the bed with her. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled her closer to his chest. She looked up and him, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“There you are,” she mumbled. Ashina stretched, back arching, before pressing against him, now more awake. “How’d it go? Should we be finding a way off the ship?” 

Ace gave her a soft smile. “No, we’re not going anywhere.” He was still shocked by Whitebeard’s reaction to his admission. “He didn’t care, said we were all children of the sea.” 

Ashina smiled and kissed the hollow of his throat before moving to look at him. “I told you it was all going to be okay. I knew he wouldn’t care. You aren’t Gol D Roger, Ace. He’s your father, but that’s it. Otherwise, he’s just a man. You are your own person. Your experiences have made you who you are, not him.” 

“I’m still the Pirate King’s son.” 

Ashina gave a half shrug. “So? I’m a Yonko’s daughter. You share the same blood and he passed down some features. That doesn’t make you him.”

Ace bent his head, kissing the tip of her nose. Ashina giggled softly and burrowed into his chest, pressing herself closer into his warmth. “So,” she whispered, “should I start calling you Commander?” 

“It’s not official.” 

“It will be. Commander.” She practically purred the title. 

Ace smirked as her fingers brushed across his ribs. “Okay, Missus.” 

Ashina snorted, digging a finger between his ribs and making him let out a yelp. 

“Hey now!” 

She giggled and shoved him, rolling him to his back as she laid on his chest, lifting her head to look at him. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder and down his side. The locks glowing ruby in the candlelight. 

“What are we going to do with the Spadille?” 

It was hard to think as her fingers traced patterns over his chest and shoulders, connecting freckles in the soft light. Ace caught her hand, stilling her motions, and sighed. “Hard to think when you do that.” 

“Oh really? I should do it more often then,” she teased. 

Ace rolled his eyes and then frowned slightly, thinking of a reply to her question. “We’ll have to burn her I guess, the Spadille, I can’t see her in someone else’s hands. Collect our things and then say goodbye. She was a damn good ship.” 

“She was, but I doubt Whitebeard lets you sail her separately. Seems like most of the crew sails together.” 

“Yeah. We haven’t sailed far from the island. Maybe we can go back and say goodbye to the Spadille properly. Might be nice to have a huge crew.” 

“Might be nice to have a real cook,” she muttered. “Who sails the Grand Line without a real cook? Oh, that’s right, we did.” 

Ace chuckled and tipped her head up with his fingers. He opened his mouth to say something but the words died on his lips as her green eyes stared into his. They were a dark emerald in the dim light, swirling with her own emotions that he could not name. The way she looked at him made his stomach flip and his heart race. Instead of words, his mouth slanted over hers and his hand slid from her jaw to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. 

.

.

.

Deuce, Aggie, and Saber carried the last crates off the ship, taking them over to the Moby Dick. Ashina stood near the mast as Ace looked around the deck one more time. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“She’s yours. Are you ready, Captain?” 

Ace smiled, surprised by her words, Captain he was used to, Commander was still new. Ace reached her side and wrapped his arm around her back, hand resting on her hip. Her arm slid around him and she reached up to kiss his jaw. 

“I think so,” he said. “She was a good ship.” 

“She was, Cap,” Deuce said, coming up behind them. “Crew’s on the deck of the Moby. Ready when you are.” 

Ace nodded to Deuce, who turned back for the much large ship. 

“On to new adventures. Thanks for getting us this far.” Ace pressed his hand to the mast and then turned both him and Ashina around. 

He pulled her in front of him as they crossed the plank to the Moby Dick. Mihar and Aggie pulled the large plank back with the help of a few of the Second Division men. 

“Ready, Commander?” Ashina asked, bringing Ace out of his thoughts as he stared at the Spadille. 

Ace looked down at her with a smile and nodded. It was clear now, on the Spadille he had been a captain, but here, on this new leg of their adventure he was a Commander. “Yeah.” 

She squeezed his hand and then let go as he stepped forward. 

“Shinka: Shiranui,” Ace said, calling forth one of the long fiery lances. He hurled it across distance separating the two ships. 

The lance lodged in the deck, just below the mast, the flames sparking and catching the wood on fire. The flames grew and spread, ember’s catching the sails and suddenly the ship was ablaze. 

Ashina stepped forward, brushing Ace’s fingers with her own. He gripped her hand in his, holding onto her as they watched the Spadille burn. Their crew, now members of the Second Division, stood with them as they said their silent goodbye. 

.

.

.

The celebration was in full swing, complete with copious amount of alcohol and food. Ace was officially the Second Division Commander. Ashina was proud of him. The role of a leader suited him, and the men in his division already respected him. His dream of becoming the Pirate King was shifting, he told her as much, but she thought no less of him. He still had a dream, a goal, and she had hers, and together they would try to accomplish them. 

Crew members covered the expansive deck, but Ace kept her close. She didn’t mind the possessiveness. In fact, she rather enjoyed the fact that Ace wanted everyone to know she was with him. They never said it aloud, never called each other words like boyfriend or girlfriend, and Missus was just a nickname, but the feeling was there. The relationship between them was more than just lovers, more than just friends. 

There was a quiet pause that caught her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts just before most of the crew around them shouted. 

“He fell asleep!” 

Ashina laughed, smiling at the freckled man beside her, who was in fact asleep. “Yeah, he does that sometimes.” 

Whitebeard’s laughter was joined by several others. The laughter increased after a few minutes when Ace woke up and went right back to eating. 

The slightest smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. The sun brought out subtle copper strands of hair scattered in his otherwise dark mop. Without a shirt, the freckles on his broad shoulders stood out as well. Ace noticed her stare and held out the roll that was in his hand to her. 

Ashina giggled and shook her head. “No thanks.” 

Marco, a full mug of beer in his hand, sat across from them and grinned. “So, Ashina, are you going to get the Whitebeard mark, like your Spade?” 

Ace paused in his eating to look over at her, waiting for her reply as well. The remark also caught Thatch and Deuce’s attention, both men looked up from their card game. 

“I’m not in a division, nor am I a Whitebeard pirate. I’m a Revolutionary Spade.” 

“The Spade pirates joined the Whitebeards,” Thatch commented. 

“And? Doesn’t necessarily make me a Whitebeard pirate,” she counted.

“Then what are you?” Ace asked with a smile.

“Commander Ace’s Missus,” Deuce coughed in his hand. 

Ashina shot him a glare and then grinned at Ace. “What I’ve always been, Ashina the Red-Haired Revolutionary Spade.” 

Pops laughed, having heard their conversation, and chimed in. “I’ve never had a woman on the fighting crew, but you held your own against two of my Commanders. You’ll be in the second division under Commander Ace, Missus Spade,” he said, putting emphasis on the moniker the Marines gave her.

Deuce and Ace howled with laughter. Ashina dared to glare at Whitebeard. “Not funny, Pops.” 

“You called him Pops yoi!” 

Ashina turned to Marco and arched one brow. “What am I supposed to call him? Whitebeard? Edward? Sir?” 

“Pops is fine,” Whitebeard said, catching their attention. “You’re a daughter of Whitebeard if you sail on this ship.” 

Ashina caught the older man’s gaze and held it. She could feel the others watching them, several intrigued and a few tense. Ashina’s lips pulled into a grin, but she shot back, “I’ll call you Pops, and sail under your jolly roger, but I still have my own father.” 

Whitebeard stared hard, but Ashina did not back down and after a moment he nodded. She expected him to ask her to name him, but surely, he knew. It wasn’t hard to make the connection if you thought about it long enough.

“Your father know you’re here?” 

Ashina understood in those words, the meaning behind them and the questioning stare he gave her. Whitebeard was not a stupid man. He knew. 

“He knows I’m with Ace. He’ll figure it out soon enough, if he hasn’t already.” 

“Will he show up looking for you?” 

“Scared?” she teased. 

Several of the crew gasped at her comment, but Whitebeard laughed loudly, “Gurararara.”

“If he does it won’t be to fight,” she added. “Well, I guess at least not over me.” 

“Who’s your father?” Marco asked. 

Ashina grinned and stood from her place beside Ace. “A pirate.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, subscribe, give kudos, leave comments, or bookmark. The love makes me smile and definitely gives some encouragement to write! 
> 
> Side note: I love chatting about my fic and love hearing from readers, so if you like, don't be shy and feel free to PM me any questions, ideas, comments, or things you'd like to see. You can also find me on Tumblr!

The summer island breeze blew in from the ocean, catching strands of her hair and lifting them. She swung her feet back and forth as she perched on the low hanging branch of the palm tree. Ace was practicing a new move using his Devil Fruit and Ashina enjoyed watching his progress while taking a break from her own intense training. 

“Hotarubi.” 

Little green balls of light were emitted from his hands. They floated in the air toward his target - a piece of old driftwood stuck deep in the sand. They were pretty as they danced in the air, floating around the wood without touching it. They were pretty enough to want to touch. Ashina knew better. She witnessed their destructive power minutes earlier. Her eyes flicked over to the charred remains of the first piece of driftwood and smiled to herself. As pretty as the little fireflies were, they were deadly. 

“Hidaruma.” 

With his command, the little lights bombarded their intended target and exploded in a fiery blaze, catching the driftwood on fire. He was getting better, stronger. This time all the little lights had made it to the target before exploding. 

Ashina clapped as she hopped out of the tree. Ace turned to look at her and gave her a big grin. His hand reached up to scratch at the back of his head as she walked toward him. 

“I didn’t know you were still watching.” 

“I think this is your prettiest move,” she commented. 

Ace made a squawk and dropped his hand. “What? It’s not pretty!” 

Ashina giggled. “Yes it is. The little, green lights are pretty as they dance around. Deadly, but pretty.” 

Ace smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Like you.” 

Ashina snorted, her hands coming up to rest on his chest as he pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms. “Nice one, Flame Boy. Spar with me before we lose the light?” 

“Here?” he asked, raising a brow as he leaned back slightly so he could look down at her.

“Yes. I promise I won’t toss you into the sea,” she teased, looking over his shoulder to see the crashing waves roll onto the sand. 

“Okay.” He shrugged and stepped back, letting her go. He waited for her to make the first move, preparing for her powerful strike. 

Hand to hand fighting with Ashina was always a mix of serious training and playful flirting. Ace took every chance he could to touch her. His hands slid across her abdomen, her backside, and when he could, even her breasts. A few times he wondered if she let him get close enough to touch just so she could deliver the hard blow that always followed. 

He felt her leg kick out his feet seconds before the sensation of being off balance hit him. He managed to grab her, bringing her with him, as they crashed into the sand. 

Ashina was laughing as she pushed back strands of her hair and stared down at him. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting distracted.”

Ace gave a smirk. “Maybe I like it when you end up on top of me.” 

“Ugh.” Ashina moved to rise, but Ace held her pinned to his chest. 

She grinned down at him and shook her head when she caught the yearning in his eyes. “We’re not having sex on the beach. Too much sand.” 

Ace laughed loudly and ran his hands down her sides to cup her ass. “Oh come on, we’ve never tried.” 

“Uh huh, for a very good reason. Sand gets everywhere.” 

“Do you know that from experience?” he asked, and Ashina didn’t miss the hint of curious envy in his voice. 

She knew he was aware she wasn’t a virgin when they met, just as she knew he wasn’t a virgin either, but they never discussed past lovers, not hers or his. The past was not part of their present. 

“No. Not from sexual experience, but my experiences on the beach and with sand tell me that it gets everywhere.” 

“Okay, I think we should give it a try.” 

Ashina laughed then, her forehead thudding against his chest as she giggled uncontrollably. “You are so incorrigible sometimes. I’m not having sex here. One, all the sand, two it’s right in the open.” 

Ace smirked again, raising a brow, remembering a night that seemed so distant now. “That’s never stopped you before.” 

Ashina knew exactly the night he was talking about. “Wano was completely different, smaller crew, we knew everyone was asleep, and it was dark outside.” 

“Got it, so we just need to come back later tonight.” 

“Ace!” she said, laughing. 

“Yoi, you two need a room.” 

“See!” Ashina exclaimed to Ace, raising a hand to jab in Marco’s general direction.

Ace just continued to laugh, sitting up with her on his lap, as Marco, Thatch, and Izo approached. 

“No,” Thatch countered Marco. “Let them go at it right here. I bet they’ll put on one hell of a show.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “You’re a pervert, Thatch.” 

“We came out to see if you were still training.” 

“We were,” Ashina replied, and based on the eye roll from Marco she knew Ace had a big grin on his face. 

“We’ve got a bonfire going. Meat’s roasting. Pops said we’ll stay on the island a few more days. Crew thought it would nice to have a party on the beach.” 

“I think they were trying to have a different type of party on the beach,” Izo commented. 

“Can you blame him?” Thatch remarked, waving at hand in their direction. 

“Fuck off,” Ashina teased, rising to her feet. She dusted off the sand from her legs and gave Ace a pointed stare. “See, sand everywhere.” 

Ace just shrugged, getting to his own feet. He helped her dust off her backside, giving it a playful slap. “Come on, we’ll come back and spar more later.” 

Marco rolled his eyes again. “Sure, sparring. We’ll be sure to keep everyone else at the other end of the beach.” 

Ashina blushed, as the four men shared a laugh, but glared at Ace. “I just might kick your ass into the ocean tonight.”

She gave him a smile and then slid her hand to his shoulder. Ashina jumped and swung herself up onto his back, climbing up to perch on his shoulders. 

“Well that’s one way for her legs to be wrapped around your neck,” Thatch commented with a grin.

Ashina was thankful Ace’s shoulders didn’t blaze. Smiling, she bent over, looking at him upside down, and pecked his lips with a quick kiss before straightening. 

“Come on, gentleman. Let’s go.” 

.

.

.

Ace grinned like a fool as he watched Ashina twirl and dance on the sand. They were walking together. The only light, now that they left the glow of the bonfire behind them, was the stars and halfmoon in the sky. She was intoxicated. Her normally graceful walk slightly off as she moved carelessly across the sand. She twirled barefoot into the surf, skipping as the water rushed around her ankles. A foot kicked into the air, sending droplets of water soaring before they rained down into the surf. 

She haphazardly made her way back to his side and danced around him. Her fingers skimming his torso as she circled him. When they reached his hip, she spun in to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He stopped walking, keeping her caged in his arms, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. 

She giggled against his mouth and pulled back. “I think I’m going ask Marco if there’s something I can take so we don’t have to use condoms anymore.” 

Ace was stunned, never expecting those words to tumble out of her mouth. She giggled again and danced away from him. Spinning back around she saw him still standing in the same spot and her hands went to her hips. 

“What? Did I leave you speechless?” 

“No condoms?” he repeated, his voice cracking. 

Ashina laughed loudly and skipped forward, practically crashing into his chest. “Yes. No condoms. But only if there’s some magical no babies drug.” She spun away from him and danced back into the surf, splashing partway up her calves. “I think there is. I’ve heard women talk about it before. Wouldn’t it be nice?” 

Ace nodded once, still rooted to the same spot in the sand. 

Ashina’s laughter rang out in the night. She returned to his side once more and gave him a devilish grin. “Don’t you wonder what it would be like? Sex with no barrier? No condoms to worry about. Skin to skin.” 

Ace moaned. He’d thought about it more than once. The idea of taking her with no barrier between them was exciting, tempting, but the idea of getting her pregnant was too great a risk to take. But if there was something she could take that would prevent a pregnancy, then they could ditch the condoms and he could… 

His thoughts trailed off as Ashina leaned up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his jaw. “Good idea, right, Fire Fist?” 

She went to dart away again, but he caught her quickly, drawing her back to his chest. One hand stayed around her waist, but the other trailed up to cup her jaw. Her green eyes caught his as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“You can’t play with fire and then run away.” 

Ashina hummed, smirking back at him, and he could smell the whiskey on her breath. Her smell was intoxicating, the citrus and saltwater mixing with the heady notes of the whiskey. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. He slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Her tongue slid against his and her hands slid around his waist. 

It took Ace a moment to register what was happening. One moment he was kissing his lover with her pressed to his chest and the next he was overcome with the sensation of flying through the air. Ashina’s laughter rang out seconds before the cold seawater hit his skin and he crashed into the shallow waves. 

“I told you I was going to throw your ass in the ocean!” Ashina said, laughing as she danced in the surf. 

When she spun close enough, Ace gripped her ankle. With a sharp pull, Ashina went crashing into the waves too, sprawling halfway across his lap. 

“Ace! That’s not fair!”

Ace just laughed as the waves continued to crash around them. “I’m a pirate, Missus. Who said anything about being fair.” 

.

.

.

She might have teased Ace to catch him off guard, but the thought behind the teasing was real. She was tired of the condoms. Always making sure to have them on hand, to prepare a stock for when they’d be on the sea for a few weeks before reaching another island. The fact that once they were finished, Ace had to get up for a moment to dispose of the condom. It interrupted their post bliss snuggles and she was tired of them. 

Ashina knocked on the door of the infirmary and waited to hear a response. 

“Yoi.” 

Ashina opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Marco was seated at his desk, going over the scattered sheets of paper and books that littered his usually neat desk.

He looked up when she didn’t speak and a concerned look crossed his face. “Yoi, Ashina. Is everything alright?” 

“Yes. I um… so this is kind of embarrassing now that I’m actually here, but fuck it. Is there some sort of medicine I can take so I don’t get pregnant? And so that Ace doesn’t have to use condoms.” 

Marco sat with a blank stare before he blinked a few times and stood from his desk. “Um... Yes. There is... uh, yeah.” He managed to snap into doctor mode and nodded once. “There’s a medicine, it’s more of a hormone, that will prevent pregnancy.” 

Thank fuck this was just a weird for him as it was for her. She nodded and moved to sit down in the chair across from his desk and asked, “Do you have it? Or can you get it?” 

Marco sat back down and looked at her. “I can make the pills. Once you start taking them you’ll need to wait about a month before you can actually stop using condoms. If that’s your intention,” he quickly added. 

Ashina blushed, but giggled softly. “I’m not stupid Marco, I know Ace has mentioned something to you and Thatch about it. It’s my intention to not get pregnant. Not using condoms would be an added bonus.” 

“Weird to talk to you about, yoi, but as your doctor, we’ll get you started on the hormones as soon as possible.” 

“Thanks, Marco,” she said, rising out of the chair and heading for the door again. 

Marco paused for a second and then gave her a brief smile. “No problem.” 

.

.

.

Ashina enjoyed the time they spent docked at different islands. Most were part of Pops’ territory, but the ones that weren’t she kept her guard up a little bit more. Ace and her had broken away from Mihar, Skull, and Saber. Strolling hand in hand, they wandered around the streets of the little town. The day was cool even with the sun shining above them and Ashina suspected they were on a fall island. Ace was of course shirtless, his hat on top of his head, a cocky grin still on his face from winning the arm-wrestling match against Deuce earlier in the morning. 

Despite his calm appearance, Ashina could feel the slight tension in the grip of his fingers, as they held onto hers. He knew they were being followed just as much as she did. Both of their bounties had grown over the past months, Ace’s now well over 300,000,000 and her own rising to reach close to 100,000,000. It was rare that they were unrecognized when they went ashore now a days. Ashina hated being recognized as much as she hated her bounty, but she wouldn’t trade her relationship with Ace for the world. 

Ace turned them down a side street that led away from the main town square, but kept their pace at an easy stroll. “I was thinking for dinner we could go to that one tempura restaurant Izo mentioned.” 

Ashina turned her head to look up at him and grinned. “Ooo. That sounds delicious, but we have to stop at that sweets shop before heading back, too.” 

“Let’s swing around left up here then and cut back to the restaurant.” 

As soon as they stepped around the street corner they were surrounded. Ace frowned as he looked at the men around them. They were clearly bounty hunters. His voice was still calm, but less cheerful, as he spoke. “Afternoon gentleman, I’d appreciate it if you’d let me and the missus through. We’re on our way to dinner.” 

One man, clearly the ringleader, chuckled and the rest joined in. “You’re Fire Fist Ace, which makes the pretty lady Missus Spade. Two o’ you got a nice size bounty on your head. I don’t care how we capture you boy, but the lady we’re going to take alive.” 

As he sneered out the words he looked Ashina up and down with a disgusting scrutiny. He was not as tall as Ace, but larger and definitely more rotund. He carried a large scimitar at his side, tied around his waist with a brown sash. His red shirt and brown pants were dirty and stained. His teeth were yellow and his facial hair unkempt. 

Ashina grimaced and shook her head. “No thanks.” 

“Just wait, pretty girl, I’ll show you a real man and put this little boy to shame.” 

Ashina laughed then, as she let go of Ace’s hand and reached up to touch his bicep. “Not a chance. Now, he’s asked you nicely to move. Now I’m going to ask you. Move out of our way. Please?” 

The man chuckled, louder this time, and drew his sword. “I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream, girl.” 

Ashina felt the muscles in Ace’s arm tense. 

“You’ll have to go through me first!” Ace stepped in front of her to meet the oncoming man. 

The other bounty hunters did not wait to enter the fight. Ashina stepped away from Ace, and dodged a punch from one man as she delivered a brutal kick to the ribs of another. He fell to his knees as she spun, kicking him in the jaw and knocking him out. The first man, a tall and lanky fellow, charged again. Ashina ducked under his arms a second time and spun, using her momentum to swing out a leg and sweep his feet out from under him. A hard jab to his neck followed the next second and he fell to the ground, unconscious like his buddy. 

The next man hesitated and Ashina surged forward, withdrawing her sword and striking quickly. Two men ran off as her feet hit the ground and she crouched, sword outstretched at her side, but the last was brave enough to charge at her. 

She clashed with his sword, her armament haki coated blade overpowering him. Ashina stood as he stumbled and landed a hard punch to break his nose. The resounding crunch resulted in the flow of blood, and was followed by a louder crunch of ribs cracking as she kicked him away. 

Ace’s chuckle made her turn, she saw the dirty man on his knees with Ace in front of him, a hand coated in fire raised to strike. Ace was watching her, a proud grin on his face. Ashina stepped up to Ace’s side and sneered down at the defeated bounty hunter. 

“What was that about seeing me scream? I wonder how loud you’ll scream if Fire Fist was to set you ablaze? Hmm?” 

He started to shake and pleaded, “Please, no. I have a family, a wife, children! Bounty hunting, it’s just a way to make money. Please don’t kill me.” 

“You were ready to kill us,” she countered quickly. “And a family? Yeah right. Does your wife know you secretly want to rape the women you capture before you turn them over to collect payment? Please. Have mercy on you? Like hell.” 

Ace stared coldly down at the man, before he delivered the final blow, catching the man in his jaw. He screamed for only a second before passing out from the pain of the blow and the flames. 

Ace extinguished the flames as he reached for her hand. “Let’s go back to the Moby Dick.” 

Ashina grasped his hand and they took off running together, leaving the scattered bodies of their enemies behind them. 

Once they slowed to a walk again Ashina commented. “I still want to visit the sweet shop at least. We’re getting cleaned up and then going back into the town. The damn bounty hunters aren’t ruining my day.” 

Ace laughed, letting go of her hand to slide his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. “Whatever you want, Missus.” 

.

.

.

Deuce, Thatch, and Marco sat around a barrel, using the top to play poker with wooden chips to bet. The late afternoon sun was warm and bright as it slowly began its descent into the ocean. Most of the crew was still exploring the fall island and enjoying the luxuries of the village. Per usual, Ace and Ashina headed off together as soon as they anchor dropped. They managed to stay out of trouble for the first day, and the trio were taking bets on how long it would last. 

Thatch spotted the pair in question strolling onto the deck and tossed down his cards. 

“What are you doing?” Marco asked, as he stood from the table. 

“The lovebirds are back already. Two hundred beri says they got into trouble.” 

Marco chuckled. “No bet. They always get into trouble. We were just saying how it was only a matter of time.” 

“Four hundred beri says Missus will say they didn’t start it.” Deuce replied, chuckling as he tossed down his cards, the poker game now forgotten. 

Thatch shrugged, “Bet Ace started it,” he replied, and headed toward Ace and Ashina, who were talking to Mihar and Saber. 

“Ace and the Missus always got into trouble, where ever we went in Paradise. Missus hated it when she got her first bounty poster,” Deuce said, looking to Marco

Marco grinned, tossing his own cards onto the barrel top before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He remembered seeing her bounty poster, it came with the mail right behind Fire Fist Ace’s recently upped bounty. “Forty million is quite the start, especially for a woman. There’s not too many female pirates in comparison to the amount of men.” 

Deuce grinned. “She’s something special. Wouldn’t expect any less from her though.” 

“Seems to have only increased her bounty with her association to Ace and now with us,” Marco said, watching as Thatch came strolling back to the table. “Well?” 

“They didn’t start it, -”

“You owe me 400 beri,” Deuce interjected with a laugh. 

Thatch rolled his eyes and continued talking, “but they kicked bounty hunter ass. Ashina wanted to clean up before they go back into town. Offered for us to join them for dinner.” 

Marco shrugged. “Why not? Maybe I’ll get to watch Missus Spade hand someone else their balls.” 

Thatch chuckled, sitting back down in his chair. He reached for the cards and gathered them. He started shuffling as he replied, “She’ll be pissed if her dinner gets interrupted. She was already frustrated they had to come back because she got blood on her leg.” 

Marco shook his head, he liked his new crew mates and he was glad they were strong, but the extra attention from arrogant bounty hunters was getting old. “Let Pops know we’re going with.” 

“Yes!” Thatch shouted, tossing the cards haphazardly back on the barrel and pumping his fist. He jumped up from his chair, spun around, and trotted off to find Pops. 

Deuce chuckled again. “I get the feeling you’re not going just for fun.” 

“Well, someone has to keep an eye on those two, and the other out for the big-name pirate crews and the Navy. Last thing we need is another incident like the other week.” 

Deuce laughed harder. “Oh come on, you’ve got to admit watching Ace blast away that fleet of battleships was something else.” 

“The Mera Mera is incredible in its destructive abilities, however I’d rather not have to leave port so soon again. We’ll go for fun, but to also make sure those two don’t get into any further trouble.” 

Deuce chuckled. “Good luck with that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% honest, this chapter is basically one big lemon *Happy birthday, Ace ;)* with some non-lemony scenes at the beginning and the end. :D

Chapter 12

Saber and Skull were the reason behind the extravagant party. Once it was discovered that Ace was to turn 19 on New Year’s Day, the New Year’s Eve celebration also became a birthday party. Copious amounts of sake, beer, and a variety of liquor littered the deck in barrels, bottles, and jars. Thatch had outdone himself with the buffet of food that filled four large tables. 

A pile of opened gifts sat near one of the barrels of whiskey. Ace had simply piled his presents up throughout the night as different crew members presented him with something and urged him to open it then. 

Ashina scanned the deck and spotted Ace near the beer keg. Box in hand, she crossed the deck and reached up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. He grinned down at her and set his mug on the top of the barrel. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips found hers. Ashina deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of alcohol on his tongue. 

When he pulled back, he caught her gaze while his hand trailed down her side to her hip. “I like this dress, shows off your legs. I can see down the front of the dress too.” 

Ashina giggled, as he dipped a finger between her breasts, and swatted his hand away playfully. “I have something for you.” 

“I see that.” He turned his gaze away from her breasts and plucked the box from where she was balancing it on her palm. 

The black box was not wrapped, so Ace carefully removed the lid. Ashina watched as his cautious expression morphed into a grin. One hand reached inside and the box fell away as Ace lifted up the hat. It was almost completely identical to the one that sat on top of his head, except for color. This one was black, but had the trademark smiles and beads. 

“Ashina this is so cool!” Ace plucked the hat off his head and replaced it with the black one. The orange hat joined his mug of beer on the keg before he swept her up into his arms. “Thanks.” 

Ashina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to the skin just under his ear. “You’re welcome.” 

The moment her feet touched the deck again they were swarmed by members of their division.

“Commander Ace! Missus! A toast! Everyone gets a round!” 

A glass was thrust into her hands as they were separated and swept off to the larger group where Jozu was giving a drunken toast. 

Several shots, many dances with different crew members, a trip through the buffet table, and a second mug of beer in hand later, Ashina found herself once again at Ace’s side. With Deuce’s assistance she’d been reunited with her lover amongst the crowd of their crew seconds before the countdown began. 

While most of the crew shouted ‘Happy New Year’, Ashina leaned up on her tip toes and close to Ace’s ear. 

“Happy Birthday,” she whispered. 

He turned his head and gave her a huge grin before capturing her lips. His free hand slid around her waist and down to cup her ass while her hand slid over the hard muscles of his chest and up to his shoulders. 

Over the music and noise of the crowd she heard Marco shout. “Yoi, you two get a room already!” 

Pops’ loud burst of laughter broke them apart and Ace grinned down at her. “That sounds like a really good idea actually. Come on.” 

Ashina blushed as the crew shouted cheers and words of encouragement to Ace as he pulled her through the crowd and toward the Commanders’ hall. 

She closed the door of their room behind them, and the heavy wood muffled the sounds of the party. Ace was still wearing his new black hat and Ashina grinned. 

“I have another present for you,” she said, approaching him and trailing her fingers down his chest. 

“Really?” 

“Hmm. Sit down.” 

It came out as a command and Ace raised a brow. He complied without a word, sliding out the desk chair and spinning it so he could sit and face her. His eyes watched her as she came forward. She stopped just out of reach and gave him a devilish smirk as her hands slid down her curves to the band of her shorts. 

Ace’s eyes widened as she undid them and slid them slowly down her legs. Her fingers trailed up her shins to her thighs and then over her hips. She lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. 

Ace groaned as her bra fell away to the floor. “Fuck, Ashina. Come closer.” 

She shook her head so Ace tried to stand. A well-placed foot to his chest stopped him. He managed to skim her calf before she pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips. She dipped her fingers under the band of her panties and slowly slid them down over her hips, watching his eyes follow her movements with a hungry stare. 

“It’s not nice to torture the birthday boy,” he pouted. 

Ashina laughed softly and came forward. His hands reached out for her, finding her hips and drawing her in as she moved to straddle his lap. 

“Your so fucking beautiful,” he swore as he dipped his head down to trail his lips over the bare skin of her shoulder. 

Her fingers slid down his chest to his belt which she began to slowly but expertly undo. 

“Don’t you want to know what your present is?” she asked. 

“Oh,” he said, pulling his mouth away from her skin. “I thought it was you.” 

Ashina grinned as she unzipped his shorts. “Well it is, kind of, but the present is that you don’t have to use a condom.” 

“What?” 

“That little pill I’ve been taking every night… it’s hormones so that we don’t get pregnant, but we also don’t have to use condoms. Marco said it would take about a month to be effective, but I waited a bit longer so it could be a birthday surprise.” 

“No condom?” Ace repeated slowly. 

“Correct.” Her hand stroked over the ridge of his cock as she smirked down at him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

Ashina’s laughter was cut off as his mouth crashed to hers. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips and he ground against her, lifting his hips and pressing her down at the same time. 

They both moaned at the contact and Ashina shifted to wedge her hand between them. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and rose up enough to tease herself with the tip. Ace nipped her bottom lip as she slid his cock through her folds, coating her and him in her fluids. 

She plucked his hat from his head with her other hand and placed it atop her own head, giving him another wicked grin. “How do I look?” she asked. 

Ace’s eyes trailed up her body, lingering on her breasts, before he met her gaze. “So fucking sexy.” 

“Ready?” she asked, and didn’t wait for his reply before sinking slowly down onto his cock. 

Ace hissed. “Ah. Fuck.” 

Ashina rose up and rocked back down, repeating the swirling motion of her hips until he was fully seated inside of her. He held her gaze as she moved, his eyes only closing for a moment once she paused. 

Ace sat up straight, sliding his hands around her back and hugging her tightly to his chest. His head buried in the crook of her neck, knocking the hat off her head in the process. He placed a wet, open-mouth kiss to the curve of her shoulder. 

Ashina couldn’t move much, but she managed to roll her hips, making him groan loudly. 

“Ashina, hold on I’m… you’re so fucking wet and warm… fuck. You’re so fucking tight around my cock. I don’t wanna cum yet,” he mumbled into her shoulder. 

Ashina tugged at his hair, making him lift his head, and gave him a brilliant smile. “The whole point is for you to cum, Ace.” She rolled her hips again, rising up with the motion and sliding back down his hard cock. “I want you to cum. I want you to cum deep inside me and then I want you to do it again.” 

Ace moaned, his hands finding her hips again. He began to guide her movements. His gray eyes met hers and she was caught, ensnared in the depths that spoke volumes. An emotion passed between them, words still unspoken, as they moved together. Their breaths began to come faster as Ace sped up her movements, lifting his hips to meet each of her downward thrusts. 

“Fuck, Ashina, I’m… fuck yes… you feel so amazing, I’m going to…” Ace trailed off with a loud groan and his fingers dug into her hips as he held her pressed against him. She rocked against his pelvis, pressing and grinding herself against him, as he released deep inside her. 

Ashina went to rise up after a few seconds of catching her breath, but his arms ensnared her waist and kept her there. 

“Where you do you think you’re going?” he asked. His boyish grin shifted into that sexy smirk. “I’m not done with you yet. It’s your turn.” 

Ashina raised a brow, but then let out a shriek of laughter as Ace stood with her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he crossed the room in two quick strides. His shorts hit the floor as he toed out of his boots. Ace lowered her to the bed and slanted his mouth over hers. He shifted and she moaned at the sensation of his cock, now soft, sliding out of her. 

His tongue swept over hers and she groaned as his fingers slid between her thighs. He swallowed her moans as he slid two fingers inside her. She broke away from the kiss with a shriek, throwing her head back, as he stroked the bundle of nerves inside her. 

“Ace.” 

He hummed in response, trailing his mouth across her shoulder and then lower. He swirled his tongue over her nipple before capturing it between his lips. He sucked on it, making it harden in his mouth before flicking his tongue over the rosy pink bud repeatedly. He raised his eyes to see her pleasure. He could feel her muscles tense under his body and slid his fingers deep inside her. 

“Oh fuck, Ace, please.” 

He released her nipple with a soft pop, watching her arch off the bed as his thumb brushed over her clit. He did it again and she shifted under him, grinding down on his hand and letting out a loud groan. 

Ashina slid her hand down his body, brushing her fingers over the tip of his cock. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she felt him twitch under her touch. Ace shifted higher, making it easier for her to stroke him. It brought his face closer to hers and she pressed her lips against his jaw. She nipped him, and then cried out when he curled his fingers and stroked the spot deep inside her. Ace chuckled as her hand faltered on his length. 

“Cum, Ashina. I want to watch you fall apart,” he whispered in her ear. 

Ashina moaned, but shook her head, her green eyes staring into his. “I want your cock. Please, Ace, fuck me.” 

Ace groaned and removed his fingers. He shifted to rest fully between her thighs again. Her hand was still wrapped around his cock and she directed him to her entrance, teasing herself with the tip. She let go and Ace slid forward with a quick thrust. 

Ashina cried out and slid her fingers up to grip his biceps. Her nails bit into his skin as he slammed his hips into her again. Their mingled fluids made it easy for him to glide in and out, and he set a rhythm. Ashina clung desperately to him as his mouth crashed against hers. Their tongues danced together, as she let out a string of moans. 

Ace broke away from her mouth and looked down at her. Her green eyes sparkled as they met his gaze. He held part of his weight off her with his elbow and used the other hand to tease her nipple. He pinched it, and she let out a cry and ground hard against his pelvic bone. 

“More, Ace,” she panted. 

He sped up and felt her thighs quiver against his hips. He pinched her nipple gently again as he rolled his hips into hers. He watched as she arched into his touch and fell apart beneath him. He could feel her tight, slick walls contracting around him, over and over, squeezing him. His name fell from her lips along with a mix of fucks, yeses, and cries of pleasure. The sight of her beneath him and the feel of her soaked, tight warmth around his cock, with no barrier between them, caused his release to explode from him unexpectedly and his pace faltered slightly. 

“Fuck, Ashina.” Ace groaned as he came deep inside her. He continued to pump into her, helping her ride out her high before he stilled. Ashina sighed and then giggled. 

“Happy Birthday, Ace.” 

He chuckled and rolled them, so that he was on the bottom and she sprawled across his chest. He raised his head so he could press his lips to the top of her head. 

“That was fucking amazing.” 

Ashina’s laughter shook him and he groaned. 

“I can feel you do that.” 

“What? Laugh? I am on top of you.” 

“No. When you laugh, it squeezes my dick.” 

“Oh.” She was silent for a moment, and Ace ran a hand through her long hair. His fingers gripped the strands when she asked. “Like this?” 

Ace hissed as her walls clamped down around his cock. They released for a moment before squeezing again. “Ashina,” he swore. 

She giggled and shifted to prop herself up on his chest. “Well that’s a fun new discovery.” 

Ace chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her. Before she could deepen the kiss, his head fell back with a soft thump. 

Ashina giggled softly and pecked his chin in a quick kiss. He was sound asleep for a moment, so she lifted herself off him and slid out of the bed. Plucking his hat off the ground, she dusted it off and laid it on the desk. He looked good in the dark hat, and she was pleased that he seemed to like her present. 

She pushed open the narrow door to the bathroom. One of her favorite perks of the Commander quarters was the small bathroom. There was no shower or tub, but they at least had a small room with a sink and a toilet, thanks to being a floor above the main bathrooms. She took a moment to clean up and relieve herself before washing her hands quickly. She finger-combed through her hair in the mirror and then turned back into the bedroom. 

The dipping of the mattress as she climbed into the bed woke him. Ace partially sat up, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Sorry.” 

Ashina shoved him back down with one hand and slid to lie beside him. “Don’t be sorry, Ace. I was coming to join you.” 

She pressed herself to his warm side, sliding one leg over his and an arm over his chest. His arm curved around her back to squeeze her ass before his hand settled on her hip. 

Ashina was asleep before he could tell her goodnight. Ace used his free arm to prop up his head so he could look down at her. He could really only see the tip of her nose, everything else was obscured by her hair. That red hair and those green eyes underneath his new black hat was a hell of a sight, especially perched on his lap. He turned to see that his hat was no longer on the floor where he’d knocked it off her head, but instead on the desk. 

Ace stroked a finger up her spine, and she twitched beneath his touch, but did not wake. He slid his hand back down to her hip. A grin that couldn’t be held back stretched across his lips. 

“Best birthday ever,” he whispered. Ace shifted carefully and gently moved Ashina’s hair out of her face. Cocking his head sideways, he could see her peaceful, sleeping face resting on his chest. “I love you, Ashina.” 

.

.

.

“Happy birthday!” 

The loud shout and the sound of the door slamming against the wall jolted Ashina awake. Wide eyes blinked at Marco and Thatch in the doorway of their bedroom before reality quickly set in at the sound of Thatch’s whispered, “Holy shit.” 

Ashina scrambled to bury herself beneath the covers her and Ace had fallen asleep on top of, while Ace sat up lazily. 

“Ashina what are you –”

She cut him off glaring at the two men still in the doorway. “Close the damn door!” 

“So I don’t have to get out? Just close the door?” Thatch asked, wide eyes still staring. 

“Get out!” Ashina shouted at the same time Ace said, “Oh hey guys.” 

Marco, who’d had the decency to look at the floor and not the bed, nudged Thatch. “I told you not to barge in, that they wouldn’t be decent.” 

Ace, finally noticing the state of undress both he and Ashina were in, blushed a dark red and had the sense to move a pillow over his crotch. “Oi! What the fuck?” 

His sudden, mild rage made Ashina giggle beneath the sheets. She flopped back, keeping her arms crossed over her chest and the sheet in place, and cackled with uncontrollable laughter. 

“Thatch, you better have fucking breakfast or I’m kicking your ass,” she finally breathed out once her laughter died. 

“Oh, well… we were just..” 

“We nothing,” Marco interjected, jabbing a finger into the other man’s chest. “You. This was your idea and you happened to catch me as I came down the hall and told me to hold on a minute.” 

“You were just what, Thatch?” Ashina prodded, propping up on one elbow. 

Thatch ran a careful hand over his perfectly coifed pompadour and grinned sheepishly. 

“Thatch I swear if you were only bursting in here in hopes of catching a peek,” Ashina warned through her teeth. 

“No no no!” Thatch said quickly, waving his hands in front of him frantically as Ace’s shoulders lit on fire. “I mean that was an added bonus, but we got raging drunk last night and then you two disappeared and didn’t come back, and it’s already pretty late in the day, so I was going to wake you two up and check on you.” 

Ashina shook her head, flopping back down as she snorted out a giggle again. “Get out of my room and go make me breakfast. That’s your punishment for catching a peek.” 

“It’s two in the afternoon!” 

“So?” Ashina said arching a brow. “You woke me up. I want breakfast.” 

“Me too, because you saw Ashina naked.” 

“I saw more of you. That should be punishment enough. Geez, bro, put on some pants already!” Thatch raised a finger in the air. “And I’d like to add I really only saw her tits, and that little black bikini doesn’t hide much anyway.” 

Ashina hurled a pillow at Thatch’s head as hard as she could, hitting her mark and making him emit a muffled ‘oof’. 

Marco laughed, doubling over to put his hands on his knees. “She’s gonna kick your ass in some sort of sneak attack. You just wait.” 

“Shut up.” Thatch pouted.

“Thatch. Get out. You too Marco,” Ashina snapped, but a smile lifted the corners of her mouth. 

“Ugh, fine. Breakfast will be served, Missus Spade, but I ain’t bringing it to ya in bed.” 

“We’ll come to the kitchen. Now get out.” 

Marco opened the door and shoved Thatch out. He turned his head and grinned over his shoulder. “How’s that pill working out for you Ashina?” 

He ducked, barely dodging the pillow she threw at him, and dipped out the door. 

.

.

.

Marco and Thatch sat opposite Ace and Ashina as the couple dug into the breakfast spread Thatch had quickly prepared for them. 

“So, Ashina, when do you turn 19?” Thatch asked, watching her swirl a hunk of waffle in the swamp of syrup on her plate. 

“Bold of you to assume I’m younger than Ace,” she stated back to Thatch, before taking her bite. 

“Wait you’re older? You cougar! Robbing the cradle.”

“Oh jeez, Thatch. I’m only 19. How did you not know this? I’m pretty sure I told Marco how old I was when Ace was in his murder Pops’ phase. I’ll turn 20 in May.” 

Thatch waved a dismissive hand. “You’re still older. That’s makes Ace your boy toy.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes, as Ace choked on his bite of waffle. 

“Her what?” 

“Boy toy,” Marco said. “A younger man who is the sexual toy for the older female.” 

“Which you are not,” Ashina interjected, looking to Ace and then back to Thatch and Marco. “Boy toy and cougar imply I’m like your age,” she said, giving a pointed look to Marco, “and sleeping with Ace. I am not a cougar, and he is not my boy toy. We’re barely a year apart.”

“Totally a cougar,” Thatch replied, chuckling to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’ve got to stop dodging to the left!” Vista shouted at Haruta. “You go left and she gets you every single time!” 

“She’s too fast!” Haruta smarted back, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“She’s no faster than you! You could dodge her if you didn’t duck left! Right into her next blow! Do it again! And this time for fucks sake, go right!” 

Haruta sighed and stood straight, planting his feet and readying himself as Ashina did the same across the field. 

Jozu gave the sign and the two charged forward, swords at the ready. They clashed together, the force sending both skidding backward. Seconds passed as they calculated and sized up their opponent. It was Ashina who moved first. Haruta prepared himself for her blow and the left-handed sword fighter’s strike, but instead of attacking she launched herself over him in a graceful arch before flipping herself around midair and landing in a crouch. 

“Well if that ain’t some Fire Fist shit right there,” Vista muttered with a chuckle. 

She landed behind Haruta on purpose, and the action of spinning around to face her was the exact thing she was waiting for. Striking quickly, she caught him off balance and he stumbled back, barely able to block the hard, downward swing of her sword. He wasn’t as lucky with her kick and the force of the impact to his ribs sent him flying back. 

He landed on his ass and flopped back onto the dirt with a loud groan. “Fuck this. You fight her, Vista.” 

“Aw come on Haruta. That’s not fair!” Ashina whined. “You’re the only one remotely close to my size! They’ll kick my ass.” 

“Oh, that’d be a nice change for once. Instead of you kicking mine.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword. “It’s not my fault your predictable.” 

“I am not predictable!” Haruta shouted, getting to his feet quickly. 

“After as many times as we’ve trained together now, yes, you’re predictable. I struck you three times with the same move because each time I managed to get you to move to the left. Straight into my strongest side. At least Thatch is smart enough to not make the same move again,” she said, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

“Hey!” Thatch shouted in return. “Kick her ass Haruta, I believe in you!” 

“You’re only cheering for me because you don’t want to fight her yourself! Coward!” 

“Coward?” Thatch feigned hurt, pressing a hand to his chest before his frown stretched upward into a grin. “No sir, I am intelligent. I’ve had to fight her, for real, she was trying to kill me. No thank you.” 

“I was not trying to kill you. Just… incapacitate you so that I could take back my captain.” 

“And after you incapacitated me how were you going to get past Marco?” Thatch mused. 

“Shut up, Thatch. I hadn’t thought that far. Honestly you all kind of showed up at a shitty time.” 

“Ace after a five-day fight with Jinbe? We showed up at the perfect time,” he countered. “I’ve seen that boy blast away a fleet on his best days with ease. No thank you.” 

“What about blasting away ships?” Ace’s voice carried on the breeze and Ashina beamed as Ace came out of the not-so-distant tree line. 

“You’re damn good at it,” Thatch stated. 

“I know.” 

Jozu and Vista laughed loudly. “Cocky bastard,” Jozu commented. 

Ace didn’t have time to reply before Ashina piped up. “Ace, I need a sparring partner again. Thatch is too scared and I’ve worn poor Haruta out.” 

“I’m not scared of you woman!” Thatch shouted to the amusement of the others. 

Ace grinned. “You can kick my ass all over the place.” Ace patted Haruta on the shoulder. “Sorry, buddy. I’ll take it from here.” 

“As long as she kisses it all better, eh, Ace?” Vista teased. 

Haruta gave a grin, sheathing his sword. “Good. Even better. She can kick your ass with your own move.” 

“My move?” Ace raised a brow, looking at Haruta. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Vista said, laughing.

.

.

.

After a few weeks on the sea, most of the crew was excited to dock at an island for a few days. This time, everyone seemed eager to depart. The island was beautiful from the deck of the Moby Dick. Ashina studied the landscape as they dropped anchor in the bay. The white, sandy beaches stretched around the bay. Lush greenery crept onto the beach, ferns and flowering plants dotted the rolling hills that grew steeper. A mountain stretched into the clouds in the distance. What made the island the most stunning was the large patches of pink amongst the green. Cherry trees bloomed in large groups, dotting the landscape in color. 

She felt the heat from Ace against her back before his hands came up to rest on the rail, caging her in. 

“Pretty island,” he commented. 

“It’s beautiful, but it’s the New World. It’s probably home to some deadly secret.” 

Ace snorted. “Maybe an STD.” 

Ashina twisted partway around to look at him. “What?” 

“The crew come here every few years around this time. Thatch said they like to dock here because of the brothels.” 

Ashina snorted. “I am not visiting a brothel, and if you set foot in one I’m going to kick your ass.” 

Ace smirked and reached up to brush away a stray strand of hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear and grinned. “I’ve got a better idea.” Ace pressed his lips to hers and pulled away enough to speak. “It involves just the two of us, alone and naked, in one of those cherry tree groves.” 

“Yoi! You two can make googly eyes at each other on the beach! I could use a hand.” 

Ashina looked over Ace’s shoulder to grin at Marco. “You just want to get to the brothel faster, huh?” 

“Yoi! No!” 

Ashina laughed as Ace let her go and they moved over to where Marco was standing beside the crates and barrels of items to trade and sell. “You answered way too fast there, buddy,” Ashina teased. “No worries, just remember to wrap it before you tap it.” 

“Ashina!” Ace shouted, blushing at her lewd comment, which only resulted in her laughing even more. 

“You two are great. Come on boys, lets finish so I can go play on the island. I’m hungry, is there more than just a brothel?” 

“There are several brothels,” Marco stated. “But the island is also home to two villages, both of which have places to eat.” 

“Good. Food then cherry trees.” She gave Ace a smirk and then lifted one of the crates into her arms. Giving him one last smile, she said to Ace, “And you don’t have to wrap it before you tap it.” 

She left the two men, jaws dropped and speechless, on the deck as she strolled down the gangplank, smiling to herself. 

Marco recovered from Ashina’s remark first and tapped Ace on the shoulder. “Have fun in the cherry trees later, lucky bastard.” 

Ace grinned. “Yeah.” 

.

.

.

“It’s beautiful here,” Ashina commented, as she stepped over a fallen tree limb. 

“Yeah. Marco said the island stays in a constant state of spring. The cherry trees are the only thing that change season.” 

“We came at the best time of year then. They’re beautiful.” 

Ashina reached out to finger one of the pretty, low-hanging blossoms as they continued their way deeper into the grove. 

Ace thought she was beautiful. Her hair was loose, falling wild around her shoulders and down her back. Strands lifted and danced on the occasional breeze. He caught glimpses of the flaming spade on her left shoulder when she turned her head to look at this or that. He hoped she never decided to bare the Whitebeard symbol. He wanted that spade, his mark, to be the only one that graced her skin. They were young, and their dangerous journey of life was only just getting started, but Ace knew he wanted her by his side until the end. 

He looked down at their intertwined fingers, their arms stretched between them as she strolled ahead of him. Ace wanted this for the rest of his life, seeing her pulling him along as they explored each new island they came to, her eyes always wide with childlike wonder as she took in all of the commotion around her. It was moments alone that he enjoyed watching her the most, she was comfortable out in the wilds and he enjoyed sharing that with her. She had trained with her mother in the forests of her home island, just as he had fought with his brothers on Dawn Island. 

The gasp that left Ashina’s lips brought him out of his thoughts to notice they had stopped walking. It was easy to tell what had caught her attention. The cherry tree in front of them had to be the largest one Ace had ever seen. Ashina’s hand slipped from his and she darted under the low hanging branches of the huge tree. 

“Let’s stop here.” 

Ace nodded and joined her under the tree, lowering his green backpack to the ground. The grass was lush and thick under the tree, dotted with small white flowers and fallen, pink petals. Opening the pack, Ace pulled the expertly folded blanket out and spread it out onto the ground. 

He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. A breeze blew making the branches around them sway and rain down petals. Ashina giggled and twirled around in a circle, arms stretched out. When she spotted him on the ground, she darted to his side, dropping down to straddle his lap. 

He played with a strand of his hair, and then ran both of her hands through the locks, tugging at the ends. Ace slid his hands to her hips and slid them under the hem of her shirt. He sat up straighter, bringing their bodies closer together, and molded his mouth to hers. 

Ashina hummed softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. When she rocked her hips, grinding against him, Ace let out a deep moan. His fingers caught the hem of her shirt and he broke away from her mouth only long enough to pull her shirt over her head. 

Her hands gripped his shoulders for a moment, but then her hands slid down his chest. Her fingernails traced over the ridges of his abs before they tugged at his belt buckle. Her nimble fingers undid the latch quickly and had his shorts unbuttoned and unzipped in seconds. Fingers wrapped around his growing erection and Ace pulled away from the kiss again, sucking air in between his teeth. His eyes met Ashina’s and he grinned. 

“You still have on too many clothes.” 

She gave him a wicked grin and released his cock before standing swiftly. Ace watched her fingers work the button of her own shorts before she tugged them and her panties over her hips and down her legs. She kicked the articles away and Ace instantly reached for her. 

His hands slid up her thighs to cup her ass. With her standing and him sitting it placed her sex at the perfect level. Ace pulled her a step closer, sliding one hand to the back of her leg and keeping the other on her backside.

She looked down at him with that sparkling, sinful gaze. “What are you doing, Ace?” 

“Squat down just a little.” He pulled on her when she didn’t instantly comply.

Ace tilted his head back slightly and let his tongue dart out to taste her. He smirked as she hissed out his name. Shifting slightly to get a better angle, Ace covered her sex with his mouth, sliding his tongue into her. Ashina cried out in pleasure as his tongue teased her. One of her hands slid into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. 

When his tongue flicked over the little bundle of nerves above her entrance, Ace had to support her weight with his hands. He did it again just to hear her cry out before he pulled his mouth away. Tugging her down to straddle his lap again, he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and angled it up. 

Ashina’s hands slid to his shoulders again and she looked down briefly before sliding her wet folds against the head of his cock. They both moaned as she sunk down on his length. He let go of his cock and she paused once he was balls deep inside her. She swirled her hips, grinding against his pelvis, and let out a deep moan. 

Her head was titled back, her eyes closed, and a sexy smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Ace slid his hands up her body and around to the clasp of her bra. It fell away and he tossed it to join the rest of her clothes. He dipped his head to capture her rosy, pert nipple between his lips. She arched into his touch, rolling her hips again. 

He released her nipple with a pop and caught her eyes as she started to move. Her rhythm was slow, gliding up his length before sliding back down with a roll of her hips. Each roll ground her center against his pelvis and she emitted a soft mewl every time they pressed together. She felt incredible, but Ace wanted more. 

She gasped as his hands gripped her hips and began to guide her motions, moving her faster on his length. He met her thrust with a raise of his hips, changing the angle that she rubbed against him. 

Ashina let out a desperate cry. “Please, Ace, fuck.” She gasped and let out a shrill cry of pleasure as he hit a spot deep inside her. “Fuck yes.” 

“Ashina,” Ace groaned, his eyes leaving her intense green gaze to watch her breasts bounce as she continued to move. He could feel her thighs trembling against him and he urged her on. “Come for me, Ashina,” he said gruffly. 

She let out a soft whine and her nails bit into his shoulders. The swirl of her hips faltered slightly, and then she was coming undone. Her slick heat clamped around him, contracting with each wave of her orgasm. His hands kept her moving as she shook on top of him. The sight of her head thrown back, mouth open, as a primal groan tore from her throat, was enough to bring him to the edge too. Ace slammed her down hard on his cock, his own groan echoing in the wild as he came deep inside her. 

They rode out their high together, continuing to grind and rock until both of them were spent. Ace laid back on the blanket, keeping Ashina in his arms. He could feel her heart pound against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. 

Blowing out a poof of air she slid off him and rolled onto her back, stretching out beside him. “Now I’m hungry again,” she said after a few moments. 

Ace chuckled. “Guess it’s a good thing you ordered that rice to go, huh?” 

Before hiking into the woods to find a cherry tree grove, they shared a fabulous meal of grilled meats and rice. The rice was amazing and Ashina ordered extra for later in the evening.

“I had a feeling we’d work up an appetite.” 

He couldn’t deny that she was right, so he sat up and reached for the backpack. He withdrew the container and two sets of chopsticks. “Going to eat naked?” 

Ashina rolled over to her stomach and giggled. “Why not?” 

Ace shrugged. While he’d never eaten while naked before, they were alone and he couldn’t see how it would hurt anything. He set the box between them and moved to lay on his stomach as well. He passed her a set of chopsticks and then opened the lid of the box. 

The deliciously seasoned box of rice was filled with bits of egg, beef, onions, and shredded carrots. Ace retrieved the canteen of water from his pack also before they began to eat. They quickly devoured the meal, Ace being sure Ashina had eaten her fill before he finished off the last of the rice. 

Once they cleaned up, she stretched out on her side and looked over at him. Ace joined her, stretching out beside her and pulling her closer. 

Ace kissed her forehead and trailed a hand from her hip up to her spine. 

“You ever wonder where your dad is?” Ace asked.

Ashina thought his question was random, but grinned. Most of their conversations started with random questions. “Yes. I’ve always wondered where he was, ever since I was little. I’m glad I got to see him again. It had been a long time.” 

“I don’t think he was too happy to see you with me.” 

Ashina giggled, pressing her lips to the hollow of his throat before looking up at him. “Would you want your daughter fooling around with a well-known rookie pirate?” 

Ace frowned. “No.” 

“Neither does he, but he knows I’ve always been independent. I tend to do what I want.” 

“Tell me about it. All those times you wandered off alone before Sabaody. I was worried you wouldn’t even reach the island and then I’d be at fault for losing you.” 

Ashina giggled and pecked his lips with a quick kiss. “You can’t lose me, Flame Boy. Besides, at the time my intention was to return to Dragon, so I wasn’t going to miss my only ride off the island.” 

Ace slid his hand back down her spine and squeezed her backside. “The crew thought we were fooling around once I started sleeping in the cabin with you.” 

Ashina laughed loudly, tossing her head back. “Of course they did! Bunch of pervs.” 

“You never did say why you came back?” 

“You never asked after getting the shit beat out of you by Draw.” 

Ace’s chest puffed out proudly. “I won that fight.” 

Her lips pressed against his jaw before she whispered. “I know.” 

“So why did you come back? Why not go back to the Revolutionary Army?” 

“You. The idea of freedom, seeing the world. The chance to see my father.” She paused, tracing a finger across his chest. Her eyes flicked down to connect a series of freckles, before flicking back up to meet his gray ones. “I missed you. That first night alone I couldn’t sleep, tossed and turned all night. Never could get warm enough. I missed the crew’s antics. I’m not giving up on my goal to help take down the Celestial Dragons and the World Government, but the idea of seeing the world with you… I wanted to be with you.” 

“I’m not sure I’ll be the Pirate King with the path I’ve taken now.” 

Ashina smiled softly at him. “You’ll be great, Pirate King or not, Portgas D Ace.” 

Ace rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, and she pressed close to his side, draping an arm and a leg over his body. He kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair, and then turned his gaze to the stars in the early evening sky. 

Were his own parents watching him? The question that stayed constantly in the back of his mind appeared suddenly in the forefront and Ace frowned. Was it good that he was born? 

Ace struggled to find an answer to that question over the years. Maybe he would never learn the answer, but he was beginning to feel at peace with his life. Whether or not his birth into this world had been good, he found something worth living for. First Luffy and Sabo, then his crew. Ashina. Ace trailed his fingers through her hair, smoothing it, before resting his hand on the dip of her waist. 

She was worth living for. She was good, and real, and kind. She was beautiful, a beautiful person, who could be a badass when she needed to be. She believed in him, trusted him, and she wanted to be with him. Even with the idea that he may not fulfil his original dream of becoming the pirate king, she stood by his side. Her faith in him unwavering. She fought for him too. He’d never forget that, or the words Thatch had said after they were taken aboard the Moby Dick. 

Red put up a hell of a fight after you went down.

Ashina followed him to a new crew, a new family. Another reason to live. Whitebeard offered him a place in his family. He was a son. He had a father, a man who really and truly cared for his children. Even if they weren’t biologically his. It didn’t matter. 

As he started to drift off to sleep Ace thought that maybe the question that had plagued his childhood didn’t matter either. It would always be there, in the back of his mind, but Ashina, Pops, and all of his brothers, help to keep his mind on more important thoughts. He’d found a reason to live.

. 

.

.

The sun was beginning to rise over the tops of the trees. Some of the crew were still asleep, others sat around various small campfires, talking in whispers, some with cups of coffee or bowls of breakfast in their hands. Others were milling about, helping complete tasks in order to prepare for the day. Thatch sat around a small fire with a group of the Commanders, enjoying the fruits of his labor. 

“Wonder if we should go looking for Ace and Ashina.” 

Jozu laughed loudly. “Those two are probably somewhere in a cherry tree grove, still asleep after fucking all night. The two go at it like the teenagers they are.” 

“We’ll have little Fire Fist’s running around the deck before too long,” Rakuyo commented. 

Marco chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t let either of them hear you say that. Ashina’s pretty adamant about no babies on the sea.” 

“Then they might not want to go at it all the time.” 

“Least he doesn’t have to visit the brothel,” Jozu teased Rakuyo, making the group laugh.

“Seriously though,” Thatch interrupted. “It’s getting pretty late in the morning, shouldn’t we look for them?” 

“Look for who?” 

The group turned at the sound of Ashina’s voice. Several guys started laughing harder, but Thatch just chuckled and shook his head.

“You two lovebirds. Where’d you wonder off to all night?” 

Ace sat on one of the vacant logs that was being used as chairs and pulled Ashina down to his lap. “Not a brothel.” 

Thatch frowned, but Jozu laughed even harder, snorting into his bowl of food.


	14. Chapter 14

Each member of the Whitebeard crew had a chore that was theirs to do on the ship. Many members knew how to do several tasks, to ensure they could cover for someone. Ashina swept and mopped the long hall of the Commander’s hallway every other day. She spent her remaining time helping Thatch in the kitchens. She did whatever he asked to lend a hand – washing dishes, prep work, baking, or cleaning the floors. 

Ashina liked working in the kitchens with Thatch. While several other crew members did various tasks, everyone worked efficiently together. Light chatter filled the air, but most times, they worked silently, the only words exchanged were, “behind you”, “oven on”, “hot pan”, or the occasional “watch yourself”. 

Some mornings when Ace was gone on a mission, Ashina found herself in the kitchen before anyone else and would begin prep for the breakfast Thatch had planned. Today was one of those mornings. The morning routine was simple: put away any dishes in the drying rack, wipe down surfaces, and then begin the prep work. Bread always came first. 

Her hair was pulled back into two long braids that ran down either side of her scalp. Braiding her long hair kept it out of the way and out of the food. She was dressed, which was one thing she missed about early mornings with just the Spades. On the Spadille, the crew had been smaller, and she was more comfortable to wear her robe over the silky, short nightgowns she preferred to sleep in. She had no problems walking about early in the morning, or late at night, on the Spadille in barely any clothes. On the Moby Dick, with a crew of hundreds of men, she kept her robe and nightgown for behind closed doors with Ace. Deuce found it humorous, as she would still ‘strut about in her swimsuit without a care in the world’. 

There was something different though, between the swimsuit and the nightgown. The first nightgown she purchased had been by chance, a random find on a warm island, while sharing a bed with a man made of fire. The next couple were intentional, something to catch Ace’s attention. It worked, and she knew Ace enjoyed the sight of her in the revealing material. It slowly morphed into something intimate between them. 

Their intimacy brought them closer. They learned about each other in the quiet conversations, whispered between them in the dark of the night. They’d also become friends through interactions on the deck of the ship, during adventures onto unknown islands, and fights together against enemies. The attraction to Ace had been there from the moment she met him. He was a handsome young man with strong features and a boyish grin, only enhanced by his speckling of freckles. Falling for Ace had never been part of the plan, she originally wanted to avoid it altogether, knowing it would be easier to return to Dragon and the Revolutionary Army without the emotional attachment, but she had found herself falling against her will. 

She couldn’t stop herself, and now she didn’t want to. Ace was hers, just as she knew she was his. He made sure to show it off, often in plain sight of the crew, with roaming hands and possessive kisses. Ace wasn’t ashamed of public displays of affection and she rather enjoyed how he chose to show the crew she belonged to him. Ace was well aware she didn’t need protecting, but he protected her nonetheless. He always had his eyes on her. She enjoyed the way a smile crept across his face whenever she caught his gaze. Any time he was gone somewhere without her, she missed him terribly, she worried about him, and she couldn’t wait until he returned. 

Ashina, despite her best efforts not to, had fallen in love with him. She was in love with Portgas D Ace. She wasn’t really sure when it happened, when it had shifted from just attraction and friendship to love, but it happened. She loved him and the idea didn’t frighten her like it once did. Portgas D Ace was easy to love, no matter what he thought, falling in love with him had been like breathing. 

“You’re up early.” 

Thatch’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts and the flour she was using the coat the counter sprinkled the floor. 

“Messy this morning, aren’t we?” he teased her, tying his apron around his waist. 

“Shut up, you startled me.” 

Thatch pulled out the large pot, as he spoke, “Daydreaming about a certain 2nd Division Commander?” He filled the pot with rice and then moved around her to the sink. 

“Shut up,” she said, kneading the bread dough with more force than necessary. 

Thatch chuckled, moving back to the stove top. “He’ll be back by the end of the week.” 

“I should be with him. I’m in the second division.” Ashina dusted her hands in flour and brushed off the excess before pulling a ball of dough from the main ball and shaping it into an almost perfect, circular roll. She set the first one on the pan and went to pull another piece of dough as Thatch replied to her comment. 

“So is Deuce, he’s still here.” Thatch left the pot of rice on the stove to sit and moved on to prepping the miso soup ingredients. 

“That’s because Ace appoints him my personal, and unnecessary, body guard any time we’re apart.” 

Thatch shrugged as he continued his task. “Can’t blame the boy for wanting to keep you safe. Pops wants the same. He won’t stop you from fighting, but some missions need brute strength and destructive power, not stealthy, silent kills.” Thatch lifted another heavy pot onto the stove and added the already prepared broth, before tossing in the chopped leek and onion. 

Ashina smiled and puffed out a breath through her nose. “I suppose Ace and Blenheim are well suited for the task.” 

Thatch laughed loudly then. “Yeah they are. We’ll spar later, help take your mind off things.”

“Aw, you mean you’ll let me kick your ass?” She turned her head to bat her eyes at him, a sweet smile on her face. 

Thatch finished adding the miso paste before her turned to look at her. “I don’t let you… and I win sometimes. Finish the rolls and start on the fruit.” 

“Yes, Commander Pompadour.”

Thatch pointed the wooden spoon at her head. “Don’t hate on my awesome hair, Red.” 

“Awesomely ridiculous.” She wiped her hands on a clean, linen towel and then lifted the tray of rolls into her hands. 

“The ladies love it.” 

Ashina burst into laughter as she slid the tray into the oven to bake. She retrieved a large knife and began to slice the selection of washed citrus fruit in the crate beside the counter. Each piece of cut fruit was tossed into a large bowl where it could be easily served. 

“Hey, Thatch.” 

“Yeah?” 

“What made you want to become a cook?” 

Her question sparked a conversation that lasted long after the rest of the kitchen crew joined them and well into breakfast. Much to the surprise of Marco, Izo, and Deuce, the pair didn’t tease each other throughout the entirety of the meal. 

.

.

.

Ashina opened one eye and let out a soft breath. The little breath cloud that formed confirmed the chill she felt. They had finally reached another damned winter island. Ashina scooted back further, pressing herself against Ace’s chest, and his arm tightened around her. She pressed her icy feet, the reason she had woken in the first place, against his shins. He hissed in her ear, but ramped up the heat, curling his body closer around her. Ashina hummed in pleasure at the pocket of warmth he created under their blankets. She closed her eyes again and drifted back into peaceful sleep to the sound of Ace’s soft snores. 

It was some time later that she woke to Ace’s hand between her thighs, his fingers teasingly caressing her sex. She let out a soft moan as one digit slid between her folds, spreading the fluids around her entrance, before he entered her. A hand snaked under her neck and around to cup her breast through the thin material of her nightgown. 

Ashina rocked against the hand between her legs, humming in pleasure as he added a second finger and began to slowly pump them in and out of her. The heal of his hand pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves and she moaned a little louder. 

Ace was warm and his fingers were causing a heat to pool in her belly, making her forget all about the chill to the room. He shifted and she could feel his hard length against her backside. He withdrew his fingers and slid his cock between her legs. From their position, it pressed against her sex, and Ace shifted forward again which slid his cock between her folds. 

They both moaned as his tip bumped again her clit. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body, so Ace repeated the motion. He could feel how wet she was, her arousal coating his cock each time he moved, making it easier for them to glide together. Ashina lifted her leg, propping it back and on top of his, opening herself up for him. 

Ace moaned as the head of his cock brushed against her entrance, a half attempt at sheathing himself inside her warmth. He hissed as her slender fingers pressed against the other side of his cock. She rocked her hips a few times, keeping him pressed against her slick skin. Then she tilted her hips, and when he pushed forward he slid easily inside her. 

They both let out a moan of satisfaction, and Ace slid his hand to her thigh to help support her leg that was raised. Laying on their sides, Ashina was limited to how she could move, so Ace took full control. He enjoyed bringing her pleasure, but he could tell this position didn’t stimulate her the same. He wanted her to get a release from this too. He let go of her thigh and slid his hand around her hip, slipping lower to press his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She bucked against him and sucked in a sharp breath. “Not so hard.” Ace lessened the pressure of his touch, continuing to slowly pump his hips, and smirked as she let out a delicious mewling sound. “Yes, Ace. Just like that.” 

He circled his fingers, caressing her, and her head fell back against his shoulder. Ace shifted the hand that was still cupping her breast, and cupped her jaw. It titled her head back more, and he ducked his head to kiss her. He swallowed her moans as he thrust into her harder, increasing his pace. His fingers sped up, circling faster, and her thighs quivered. 

Pulling away from her mouth, allowed her to suck in a deep breath, but the breathy, moaned exhale nearly sent him over the edge. 

“Ace,” she panted. “Ah!” He hit a spot deep inside her and stilled for a moment before she rocked against him. “No, no, keep going, fuck don’t stop.” 

He hid his smirk in the curve of her neck, peppering her skin in kisses. He groaned when she let out a soft whimpered, “I’m so close, Ace.” 

His lips pressed behind her ear as he tried to hold his own release back. Ashina let out another mewling cry and then her muscles tensed before she came undone. Fluid gushed around his cock as her slick walls contracted over and over, drawing a deep moan from his chest. 

“Fuck, Ashina.” 

Her only reply was another cry of pleasure and a mumbled “yes Ace”. She rocked her hips against him, grinding on his hand and his cock. 

Ace tilted her head again, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. He slid his hand away from her sensitive bundle of nerves, having learned that over stimulating her eventually no longer felt good, and slid it up the flat plane of her stomach. His hand cupped her breast and he gently pinched her nipple. The resulting cry was all it took to send him over the edge. He pumped faster, releasing deep inside her, as a guttural moan tore from his throat. 

He slowed and then stilled and Ashina’s body relaxed against his. For a moment they just laid there, breathing heavy and slick with sweat and mingled fluids. Ace pulled back, letting his cock slide out of her, and he expected her to crawl out of bed like she normally would to go to the bathroom. Instead, she snuggled back into his chest, humming softly. 

Ace chuckled. “What are you doing?” 

“Staying in the warmth. It’s cold in here.” 

Ace rarely felt the chill of the air until it was brought to his attention, but now that she mentioned it, he could tell they’d reached a winter island’s climate. Ace chuckled again. Ashina hated the cold. Ace warmed his fingertips, using his power to create little flames, never hot enough to hurt her, and skimmed her body with them. 

“We’ll have to get up eventually,” he whispered. His stomach let out a loud grumble and Ashina giggled. 

“I suppose we have to feed the beast.” She blew out a breath and then sighed. “Okay, fine. Let’s get up, but you better make this room as warm as a sauna until I’m dressed.” 

Ace pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder, playfully squeezing one of her breasts. “Of course, my dear.” 

Ashina dug her elbow into his ribs, making him yelp and pull back. She rolled over to face him and shoved his shoulder, pushing him to his back, and crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. The sheet fell to her hips and her hair spilled over her shoulders, the strands brushed against his chest, tickling him. She grinned down at him as he admired her naked body. She shivered and Ace ramped up the heat and ran his warm hands down her sides. Bending down, she pecked the tip of his nose in a quick kiss. Seconds later she hopped up, sliding ungracefully off the bed and to her feet. 

Ace watched her dig through her trunk for warm clothes, enjoying the view of her bent over. When she straightened and turned around she caught him, a smirk stretching across her face. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

“Hell yes,” he answered, begrudgingly dragging himself out of bed to get dressed as well. 

Due to the cold, she donned pants and a long sleeve sweater. It covered more of her skin that he liked, but the purple fabric of her sweater dipped low enough to show off her petite cleavage. Ace took the fur cloak from her hands before she could put it on herself. 

The heavy cloak was a gift to her from their first winter island encounter. He’d won it in a gamble after spotting it and thinking of her. The heavy gray fabric was lined and trimmed with thick black fur that was tipped with silver. The hood looked adorable when she pulled it up, as the cloak was a bit large on her, and it fell over her eyes. 

“Warm now?” he asked. 

She turned around and grinned at him. “Yes. You?” She eyed him speculatively, her eyes lingering on his bare chest. 

“Yes. Let’s go eat.” 

Ashina stood on her tip-toes to kiss him again, and Ace slid his hands into the opening of her cloak to circle her waist. 

“Hmm,” he hummed and pulled back. “Don’t tease now, you already got dressed.” 

Ashina giggled and pulled away from him, skipping to the door and opening it. 

They made their way down to the kitchens and mess hall, joining Marco and Jozu at a table. It seemed most of the crew had donned warmer clothes to stave off the chill of the approaching winter island. 

“Will we be stopping at this blasted cold island?” Ashina asked. 

Jozu chuckled, but it was Marco who answered, “Only long enough to restock our stores. Thatch needs a few items for the kitchens and I’ll need to restock our medicines.” 

“So hopefully only a day or two?” 

“Worried about the cold Missus Spade?” Jozu teased. “You have Commander Ace to keep you warm. Seems as if the cold rarely gets to him.” 

To that statement Marco frowned, taking in Ace’s normal attire of shorts and no shirt. “Just because you’re made of fire doesn’t mean you aren’t susceptible to catching a cold. You should at least wear a coat.” 

Ace shrugged. “Don’t have one.” 

“You mean to tell me you won an expensive fur cloak for your woman and never bothered to get yourself a coat?” 

Ashina chuckled as Ace nodded, giving a half shrug. “Cold doesn’t bother me much anymore.” 

“That’s not the point, yoi! You can still get sick! We’ll be getting you a coat.” 

Ace sighed. “Fine. Whatever.” 

“Some pants wouldn’t hurt either,” Marco continued. 

Ace rolled his eyes and dug into the bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Ashina sometimes wondered how he didn’t choke to death at the rate he shoveled food into his mouth. He didn’t have the best manners when it came to eating, but he was otherwise charming, so she overlooked the fact that he ate like a wild animal. She doubted he had anyone to teach him any better growing up and was glad Makino managed to knock some manners into his thick skull. She would have to thank the woman if she ever met her. 

Once she was finished with her meal Ashina headed for the kitchen. She was finishing her chores when Ace joined her, leaning on the counter beside her as she continued to rinse the dishes of the soapy water. 

“Izo said the deck’s covered in snow. Want to see?” 

“I’d rather curl back up in our bed in a pocket of warmth.” Ashina set the dish in the drying rack and began to rinse the next one. 

Ace shifted, shoving off the counter, and walking around behind her. His hands glided over her shoulder blades and down her back to rest on her hips. His breath moved the hairs on the base of her neck, tickling her, as he leaned closer. His lips brushed the shell of her ear when he whispered. “We can warm up after. But first I want to see your pretty face blush from the cold and not from my cock.” 

“Ace!” Ashina half twisted around to face him, her mouth dropped open in surprise. He rarely instigated any sort of dirty talk. The few times he’d tried ended in giggles and serious blushing, but he was getting better, bolder, and she admitted that she rather liked it. She just wouldn’t admit it to him. 

He grinned that boyish grin and then pecked her lips with a quick kiss. He stepped back and landed a hard smack to her backside. 

“Ace!” 

He laughed then, his grin stretching into a wide smile. “Hurry up, Missus, before the snow melts.” 

“Do you even feel how cold it is? The snow isn’t melting any time soon.” At his puppy-eyed expression, she sighed and added. “But okay. I’ll hurry. Just so you can drag me outside to freeze my tits off.” 

“Under that fur coat?” He glanced at the cloak hanging on the coat rack with the aprons near the door. “Not a chance. Scoot over and I’ll help.” 

Ashina stepped over so Ace could join her at the sink. He finished washing the few remaining pots and pans while she rinsed the clean ones and placed them to the side to dry, making sure each piece fit like a puzzle in the rack. Once the task was done, they dried their hands before Ace helped her back into the cloak. 

She darted away before he could pull her in for a kiss, so he trudged after her, following her laughter through the mess hall and up the stairs. He gave her backside a good tap with his palm as she came to stop in front of the door that led to the deck and outside. 

Ace grinned as she shot him a sinister glare over her shoulder. “What?” he asked playfully. “You stopped in front of me.” 

She rolled her eyes and then flipped her hood up. They both chuckled when the fur dropped over her eyes. 

Ace tugged gently on the hood until her face appeared. “Let’s go play in the snow.” 

Ashina giggled as she pushed the door open. “You’re such a kid – ” 

The rest of her sentence died on her tongue as Ashina gazed at the snow-covered deck. It was beautiful, mounds of snow covered every surface and clung to the sail, partially masking the jolly roger. Large, fat snowflakes were falling from the sky and Ashina stepped further onto the deck, stretching out a hand to catch a snowflake in her palm. 

“Well, at least you put a shirt on,” Marco said, coming up to Ace and startling him out of staring at Ashina, who was still marveling at the snow that was falling. 

“Yeah, so you’d shut up.” Ace grinned, but kept his eyes on Ashina, who had walked over to the edge of the ship. She gently ran a finger over the mound of snow, knocking some from the rail. 

“For all that she complains about the cold, she seems to like the snow,” Marco commented. 

Ace chuckled and glanced at Marco. “Yeah.” He turned back to Ashina and called out, “Who’s the kid now? Has the snow mesmerized you, Missus?” 

She lifted her middle finger, as she shot him another glare which turned into a playful smirk. 

“Snow makes everyone a kid!” Izo interrupted, drawing Ashina and Ace’s attention.

Izo, Haruta, Deuce, and Thatch were working on two different snowmen, each halfway through. It appeared they were trying to build the biggest ones they could. 

“Snowman building competition,” Marco added. 

“Marco, join! Now that Ace is out here you have a partner!” Thatch shouted. 

“I am not building a snowman.” 

“Oh come on!” Thatch whined. 

“No.” 

Ashina giggled as she joined Ace and Marco. “Too old for snowmen, Marco?” 

He puffed up slightly, making her smile, as he replied. “I am not old.” 

“You’re old enough to be my father,” Ashina remarked. 

“Ack! Ashina!” 

“What? It’s true! You are, Marco.” 

Ace laughed as Ashina managed to ruffled Marco’s feathers by reminding him he was old enough to be their father, but Marco was Ace’s brother, his crewmate, and his friend, not his father. 

Ace tossed an arm around Ashina’s shoulders, pulling her closer and tucking her against his chest. She snuggled closer to his warmth while he spoke. “Stop teasing, you’ll upset the old bird.” 

Marco made a noise similar to a squawk and Ashina dissolved into giggles. 

Pops, from where he was seated at his chair, started laughing, too. 

“Yoi! It’s not funny, Pops!” 

Pops only laughed harder. “The bird jokes are always funny, son.” 

Marco finally managed to crack a smile and shrugged. “Hazards of my Devil Fruit I guess.” 

“Yeah. A Devil Fruit is still a hard no for me,” Ashina commented. 

“Even if you came across a good one?” 

“Define good one,” Ashina smarted back. 

“Mine’s pretty damn cool, so is Ace’s fire. Pops’ Devil Fruit is incredible.” 

“And all of you sink like an anchor if you get tossed into the sea. No thank you. I prefer my ability to swim when I live on a ship.” 

“I can fly.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes. She sensed something coming her way with her Haki and ducked, the hurled snowball soaring over her head and smacking Ace in the shoulder. 

Thatch hooted with laughter, giving it up that he was the launcher of the snowball. Marco laughed at Ace’s shocked expression before a snowball smacked him in the side of the head. Ashina scooped up a ball of snow and launched it back at Thatch, catching his side as he tried to dodge. 

Marco threw the next ball, smacking Izo, and the snowball fight began. There were no teams, as each person scooped up a pile of snow, forming it quickly into a ball, before launching it at random at the best target. 

Haruta launched a snowball at Ace, who melted it with a burst of flames. 

“Not fair!” 

“We’re pirates, who says we fight fair?” Marco questioned, hovering in the sky, wings flapping to keep him airborne. One clawed foot hurled a large clump of snow at Haruta. 

Ashina hurled her own ball of snow at Marco, who easily batted it away with a flick of his wing. He wasn’t so lucky to dodge the one Ace aimed his direction. 

Laughter echoed across the chilly water as more of the crew joined in on the snowball fight until more snow covered the crew than it did the deck of the Moby Dick. It wasn’t until a stray snowball hit Pops in the shoulder did the deck fall silent. No one moved a muscle, and no one was quite sure whose launched clump of snow was responsible. 

Pops eyed each of them before breaking out into boisterous laughter. “Bunch of brats! Someone bring me more sake!”


	15. Chapter 15

Thatch watched the man across the bar hit on Ashina again and looked to Ace. “Shouldn’t you do something?” 

Ace flicked his eyes over to the pair across the room. He was possessive, but he could tell Ashina wasn’t in any danger. He trusted her, and she never flirted with anyone but him. Unless she flagged him down for help, Ace didn’t feel the need to intervene. 

“She’s fine.” 

Thatch eyed the man across the room as he leaned in closer to Ashina, who was perched on a barstool as she waited for the bartender to finish making her drink. “You sure?”

Ace didn’t have time to reply before Ashina shouted. “I said fuck off!” 

Thatch watched with wide eyes as she bent the man’s fingers back until they made an audible snap. Her hand came flying forward, solid black, and her palm struck his nose. The man fell backward off his barstool and to the floor, moaning and holding his bloody nose. 

Ashina turned back to the bartender as he placed two glasses in front of her. She laid a few beri on the bar top. “Thank you for the drinks. Sorry about the mess.” Her eyes flicked to the spray of blood on the counter and stool. 

She picked up the two beers and turned around. With a disgusted look down at the man at her feet, she stepped over him and then raised her gaze to meet Ace’s. A smirk lifted the corner of her mouth, and Ace nudged Thatch who sat in awe. 

“Told you she was fine.” 

Ashina crossed the room and handed Ace his beer before taking a sip of her own. 

“Thatch was worried about you.” 

Ashina grinned. “That’s so sweet, Thatchy. Jackasses ought to learn when enough is enough. No lady wants nasty things whispered in her ear at a bar.” 

A drunken giggle of a woman interrupted her next thought and she turned her head to see Kingdew with a woman on his lap, his lips near her ear. 

“Okay. I retract that statement. Most women don’t want nasty things whispered in her ear at a bar.” 

Thatch and Ace laughed along with her, and Ace pulled her in to his side. Thatch’s sudden silence made Ace turn his head. He caught the glare the man with the bloodied nose sent their way as he stormed out of the bar. 

“Think he’ll be a problem?” Ace asked. 

“Not with how easily Ashina kicked his ass,” Marco interjected, joining them at the table. “Broken nose and at least two broken fingers from the snap they made. Remind me not to piss the red-head off.” 

It wasn’t until later when they were leaving the bar that it was clear the gentleman from before was a problem. A group of bounty hunters stood in the street, waiting for them. The one with the broken fingers was clearly not the leader, as he stood behind a larger man who glared menacingly at them. 

“Problem, gentleman?” Marco asked, sounding friendly but there was a dangerous undertone. 

“Only with the red headed bitch.” 

Ashina stepped forward, lazily placing her hand on the hilt of her katana, before Ace could strike. “What’s the problem, boys?” 

“You turned down my friend and then broke his bones.” 

Ashina arched a brow. “It’s a personal problem if he can’t handle rejection. That’s a character building skill he should work on. As for the fingers and the nose, he should also learn to keep his hands off of the ladies at the bar if his intentions are clearly unwanted.” 

“Unwanted? I thought you’d be easy, seeing as you fuck the three behind you.” 

Before Ace, Marco, or Thatch could move, Ashina shot forward. Her right hand slipped into the pouch at her side, finger looping through the circle of her kunai, as she withdrew the weapon. She spun it around in her hand, grasping its handle, before she kicked the first man, the leader, in the jaw. Spinning from the force of the impact, she ducked the next man’s blow, lashing out with her kunai and slicing behind his knee. He dropped with a scream as the big man fell, unconscious from the blow to the jaw. 

Ashina landed in front of the man who had pestered her at the bar and smiled. “Still have a problem?” 

He shook his head, but his eyes widened, leaving hers and darting over her shoulder. His slight frame shook and he took a fumbling step backward. A strong, warm hand patted her shoulder and she smiled as Ace dropped a kiss to her head. 

“Nice moves, Missus.” 

Ace turned his attention to the man and frowned. “I still have a problem. As you saw, my woman can take care of herself, but I don’t like it when anyone puts her in any unnecessary danger. I also don’t like that you suggested she’s a whore. Dragging two more guys into a fight you already lost is pretty pathetic.” 

“She started it.” 

“Yoi, you started it. She finished it.”

“And if you can’t take no for an answer,” Thatch added, both men joining Ace and flanking her side. “We’ll be happy to really end it.” 

The man visibly shook, harder than before, his knees knocking together. “I… I didn’t… I didn’t mean any harm… don’t want… no, no trouble.” 

Ashina snorted. “You’re pathetic.” She walked past her three protectors and punched the man in the gut, making him double over. 

Thatch chuckled. “Nice one, Red.” 

Ashina shot a look over her shoulder as she continued to stroll down the street. “Let’s go, gentleman.” 

The awestruck trio nodded and followed behind her as they headed down to the docks. 

“Fucker killed my buzz,” Ashina muttered as Ace threw his arm over her shoulder. 

Ace chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “You can get drunk on the ship.” 

.

.

.

The soft knock at the door made Ashina look up from the journal she was writing in. The leather-bound pages were a gift from Ace, so she could write her letters to her mother when she wanted. 

Ashina stood and opened the door to the bedroom, revealing Tanaharu, one of Whitebeard’s many nurses. She was wearing her usual pink nurses dress, but instead of the leopard printed thigh high boots, she was sporting a pair of soft slippers. 

Tanaharu gave her a gentle smile. “Some of us were going to occupy the baths for a while. Thought you might want to join.” 

“Sure! Let me grab a change of clothes.” 

Ashina didn’t spend much time with the nurses, as they tended to keep to themselves, but she had met them all and they were sweet girls, if not a bit gossipy. 

Gossip, is exactly what they were doing in the steaming water of the large bath. There were only five of them, instead of the usual troop of ten, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying the girl talk and giggles. 

“I heard you enjoyed a rather steamy session with Haruta the other night, Inami,” Honosu teased. 

Inami, a petite woman with short, chin length jet black hair, blushed. 

Sana flicked her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. “Well that’s a yes. Haruta is a good lay, but I’m more interested to hear from Ashina.” She turned her blue eyes to her and smirked.

“Ooh, yes,” Tanaharu giggled. “Fire Fist. What’s he like?” 

Jora giggled. “Just get right to the good stuff, Tana. How big is his dick?” 

Ashina choked and stared at the women with wide eyes. She knew they gossiped, but this wasn’t quite the discussion she had pictured. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh come on!” Tanaharu teased. “You have one of the hottest, no pun intended, men in the whole fleet in your bed every night. Please share the wicked, steamy details. We’re dying to know.” 

Ashina raised a brow. “Really?” 

“Yes really!” Jora pushed back her long black hair, that was normally kept in a bun, and smirked. “We’d all like to experience that hot piece of ass for ourselves, but it’s clear he has eyes for you only.” 

“Not to mention the Commanders joke about catching y’all fucking all the time,” Sana added. 

“Sana!” Ashina screeched. “That was one time!” 

The room dissolved into giggles, and Ashina couldn’t help but laugh with them. On a crew full of men, it was nice to have a moment with just women. 

Ashina thought about it for a moment before she answered, “He’s a bit bigger than average I guess. I don’t really have much to go off of, I’ve only ever had sex with one other guy.” 

“Size doesn’t matter, honey, it’s the motion of the ocean,” Honosu commented. 

“Bullshit. A dingy doesn’t cause waves like a battleship does,” Jora smarted back, making the room erupt into giggles again. “How good is he?” 

Ashina blushed, but replied, “Really good. God why am I even saying this. He likes to experiment, try new positions. He’s a quick learner.” 

“Does he get you off every time?” Inami asked. 

“Every time except for that blow job in the kitchen,” Sana teased. 

Ashina rolled her eyes. They would never live down getting caught by Jozu. 

“Yes.” 

The girls pretended to swoon. “God, you’re such a lucky woman.” 

“Pops thinks highly of you too. He’s never let a woman be on the fighting divisions.” 

“I can hold my own,” Ashina said, defending her stance as a strong kunoichi. 

“Oh, we know. Obviously Pops knows or he’d have never let you do it. Pops doesn’t think woman should fight. It’s a man’s responsibility to protect his family.” 

“Speaking of families…” Tanaharu eyed Ashina with a curious glint. “You and Ace ever going to have kids?” 

Ashina’s brows shot up and her mouth fell open, causing the other women to erupt into laughter. “Not any time soon, if ever. He’s a pirate, that’s not exactly the ideal life to raise a child.” 

“There’s an island under Pops protection that houses the crew’s families, some children and wives,” Sana commented. 

Ashina had heard of the island, but didn’t like the idea. “I don’t think I could stand to be grounded. It would feel like a punishment. Besides, how often does the crew really sail there?” 

“The Moby Dick?” Jora mused. “Only maybe every couple of years, but the smaller, side vessels that make the rounds to each of the islands visit more frequently.” 

“So, not to be rude, but do… how many of the crew have you, all the nurses, slept with?” 

Ashina’s question caused the room to erupt into laughter. It was Tanaharu who answered her question. 

“Some of us, none. Others, more than our fair share. A few of us have certain… gentleman… that we frequent more often. It’s just sex, and it’s always safe and consensual.” 

“Nice way to skirt around the question, Tana,” Inami joked. “Most of the time it’s just some of the commanders and a few of the crew, but I’ve taken quite the likely to Deuce. He’s rather charming, and really good with his fingers.” 

Ashina pretended to gag. “Deuce?” 

“Oh yes. That blue-haired man is one fine piece of ass.” 

“Inami!” Sana screeched. 

“Oh, don’t even, Sana. Everyone knows how you have a thing for Izo. We all have our personal favorites and the guys know it. Pops knows it. As long as it doesn’t interfere with our duties, Pops turns a blind eye to our… desires.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “Fine. I give up. Best fuck of the Commanders?” 

“Definitely a tie between Marco and Izo,” Inami said. 

The other four agreed, but Ashina just stared. 

“Izo?” 

“Oh yes. Definitely a man of many kinks.” 

“Amazing, awesome, orgasm inducing kinks,” Sana breathed. 

“Way too much information,” Ashina added. 

“Oh, honey, we haven’t even cracked the tip of the iceburg with everything we know.” 

Ashina wasn’t sure she if she really wanted to know about the Commanders’ sex lives, but the bath was warm and the female company was a welcome change. It wasn’t long before she warmed up to the gossip and joined in. The women soaked up every dirty, sinful detail she shared about her and Ace’s sex life, which wasn’t much, because those intimate moments between her and Ace were just that, private and intimate. She wasn’t, however, above sharing and learning new tips and tricks. 

.

.

.

Ace entered the room and stopped in his tracks. Ashina was packing a bag. “What are you doing?” He hated that he could hear the tremble in his voice. Had he done something to upset her? Was she done being a pirate and ready to return to an island, to the revolution? Was she finally done with him? Was she going back to the Revolutionaries? 

Ashina turned and gave him a smile. “I’ve got a short notice mission to do for the Revolutionaries. I’ve already cleared it with Pops. I’m taking Deuce with me.” 

“I’ll go,” Ace said. 

“No.” Ashina must have caught the look of hurt that flashed across his eyes because she stepped up to him and kissed his jaw. “You can’t, Ace. Not this time. I’ve promised Pops I’ll be in and out and no one will be any wiser. I can’t bring along the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard’s. Everyone knows you now, Mr. four hundred million beri bounty. I can’t put Whitebeard or the crew in that position. Deuce isn’t well known.” 

“You are, Missus Spade, your bounty has gone up too. They know you’re with me. It’s all over the papers.” 

“I won’t be seen. It’s okay, Ace. I want to do this.” 

He knew it was a losing battle. He couldn’t hold her back. This is what she wanted to do, to save the world, and helping the Revolutionary Army gain intel was part of her agreement to leave the main force and become a Pirate with him. He also knew she was a skilled fighter and quiet, practically unseen, when she wanted to be. It didn’t mean he didn’t worry about her. 

“How long will you be gone?” he asked, slightly defeated. 

“Two weeks tops hopefully, maybe three depending on the sea. Here,” she said pulling a slip of paper from her pocket. 

Ace took the blank paper and held it between his fingers. 

“It’s my vivre card. If I don’t come back you can find me.” 

Ace gave her a serious look, but he was starting to panic inside. “Ashina, what are you doing? How dangerous is this mission?” 

“Dragon caught wind of our location and wants to gather some intel that’s on a nearby island,” she answered, dodging his first question. 

“How dangerous?” Ace repeated, but then answered himself. “Dangerous enough to give me a vivre card so I can find you, right?” 

“You won’t need to find me.” Ashina wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m going to come back. I’ll be fine. I survived dangerous missions for two years without you Flame Boy,” she said his name fondly. “I’ll be fine. I’m not going in looking for a fight. The goal is to be unseen.” 

Ace studied her emerald eyes for a moment and then dipped his head to slant his mouth over hers. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer. When he pulled back a few minutes later he gave her a grin. “Don’t do anything reckless, alright? That’s my role.” 

Ashina smiled softly at him and nodded. “Okay.” 

“When are you leaving?” he asked, kissing the top of her head before he reluctantly let her go. 

He watched, casually folding his arms in front of his chest, as she continued to toss a few items into her bag. 

“At first light.” 

Ace nodded and caught her as she started to stroll past him. She gave him a playful grin and shifted her weight to one foot. “What?” 

“You weren’t just going to leave, were you?” he asked uneasily. 

Ashina scoffed and reached up on her toes to give him a quick peck on his lips. “No, Ace. I was packing now so I was free later. I was going to find you as soon as I was done.” 

He nodded, letting her go, and kept his eyes on her as she continued to pack. When she was done she spun around and grabbed his wrists. Her fingers slid down his palms and intertwined with his own long fingers. 

“Hey, Ace, I’m going to come back, okay. And since I’ll be gone for a while,” she started, a sly smile curving the corners of her mouth. “I think we should make good use of the time.” 

She pressed closer, tilting her head back to she could see his eyes. She released one of his hands and ran a finger down his chest to the buckle of his shorts. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt, his touch warming as he caressed her skin and pulled her flush against his chest. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest with each breath she took, and Ace trailed a hand up to cup her chin. 

“I’m going to make real good use of my time,” he said before pressing his lips to hers in a bruising, sinful kiss. 

.

.

.

Thatch clapped Ace on his shoulder as he came to stand beside him. The crew was beginning to worry about him standing at the bow of the ship all day. “Your girl’s gonna be fine.” 

“I know.” Ace didn’t take his eyes away from the distant ocean. 

Thatch chuckled. “Watching the horizon isn’t gonna make her come back sooner.” 

Ace sighed heavily. “It’s been a two and half weeks already. She thought she’d be back sooner.” 

“You’ve got her vivre card. If she was hurt the card would show. Besides Deuce is with her, he won’t let anything happen. Not to mention she’s a total badass.” 

That brought a smile to his face and Thatch grinned wider. 

“She tough, but she’s not invincible,” Ace replied. “And neither is Deuce.” 

Thatch sighed. “They’ll be fine. You’re just put out because it’s been over a week since you got laid.” 

Ace sputtered and stammered, making Thatch laugh. 

“No I... it’s not that... I don’t just... she’s more than just a fuck.” 

Thatch, stilling laughing, clapped Ace on his shoulder again. “I know. We all know. We also all know that y’all do it all the damn time. You’re gonna get picked on, brother. You’re the only man on the ship with a steady partner who is also on the ship. You’re a lucky bastard, and we’re all a little happy that at the current moment you’re suffering from lack of sex just like the rest of us.” 

Ace frowned. What exactly did they know? “You know?” 

“Yoi,” Marco said, coming to join the two and having caught Thatch’s statement. “It’s easy to see you care about her and her you. All you have to do is see you two together for a few minutes. You’re not just fuck buddies.” 

“Fuck buddies?” 

Thatch rolled his eyes. “Two friends, buddies, who fuck. Fuck buddies.” 

“Wow,” Ace said slowly, shaking his head. 

“God man, you’re so innocent sometimes. So, was she your first?” Thatch asked. 

Ace stammered again, his cheek blushing red. “No.” 

“Were you hers?” Marco asked. 

“No... I, I don’t think so. She seemed to know what she was doing.” 

Marco raised a brow. “Jealous?” 

Ace shrugged. “Don’t like the idea, but I didn’t know her then. Can’t be mad at her for something she did before she met me.”

Marco nodded. “True. Wonder who it was? Think it was a Pirate? One of the Revolutionaries?” 

“Maybe a Marine?” Thatch added.

Ace glared. “No, she hates Marines.” 

Marco hummed. “Maybe just a regular dude.” 

Ace scowled, swinging his head to look at Marco. “Okay, this conversation is over. No more discussing Ashina’s history.” 

“Do the curtains match the drapes?” Thatch mused. 

“Do the what?” His head swiveled back to stare open mouthed at Thatch. 

“Is Ashina a natural redhead?” Marco asked. 

“Yeah. What the fuck does that have to do with curtains and drapes?” 

Thatch hooted with laughter. “Man, you are innocent. Is all her hair red? Everywhere?” he asked with a suggestive raise of his brow. 

Flames erupted from Ace’s shoulders and Thatch barely dodged Ace’s fist. “Quit thinking about Ashina!” 

Marco chuckled. “I think that’s a yes, yoi.”


	16. Chapter 16

Everything had gone to shit the moment the Shichibukai stepped foot on the island. Sabo warned her that it was a possibility, slim to none, but possible. Ashina hated when the slim odds won out. With him here, she had to wait to move. His presence hindered her task and she couldn’t infiltrate the building with him here. She just needed to be able to find the information she needed and possibly send documents to Sabo. Her skills as a Kunoichi were good, but she wasn’t going to push her luck as she didn’t know the extent of his Haki abilities. 

Due to his presence, she already was past her expected date of return. She was ready to go back to Ace and her crew. Deuce was ready to go back to the Moby Dick, too. He made it clear to her more than once that he didn’t like this mission and Ace was going to roast him to a crisp if something happened to her. 

“I’ll be fine, Deuce.” 

“He’s still there, isn’t he? You’re sneaking in there with the potential to not come out. I’m strong Ashina, but I can’t get you out of that kind of bind.” 

“I’m not going to get in a bind, but I’m ready to go home Deuce. This wasn’t part of the plan.” 

“You should have brought Ace.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes, securing her katana to her side. “That would have been a horrible plan. Ace is too well known and he’s not one for sneak attacks, or missions that don’t involve fighting.” 

Deuce bowed his head, nodding in agreement and consensus. “Fine, but please be careful, Ashina.” 

“Meet me at the docks in two hours.” 

“Two hours. I’m holding you to that!” he hollered as she left the little room they rented.

Ashina kept a low profile as she strolled through the small village. Per Sabo’s information she had pinpointed the building she needed to get into almost as soon as they arrived on the little island. She hated that her spade was covered, but if someone didn’t recognize her with her red hair, the flaming spade was a dead giveaway. She tugged on the sleeve of her blue blouse as she slipped into an alley, passing under the nose of a small group of pirates. 

She circled the building three times before deciding on the best entrance, which would also be her exit. The building was dimly lit, and the majority was underground. Sabo believed what she was looking for would be kept in an office near the first or second underground floors. Ashina used her Haki and her own stealth to silently move about the building, searching for the office that would hold the answers the Revolution was looking for. They needed weapons, and that is why she was here. 

Ashina tested the handle to a door, frowning when it was locked. It was curious to find only one locked door in ten. “Bingo,” she muttered as she retrieved a small pick from her pouch. 

Picking the lock was easy. Finding the needle in the haystack she was searching through was more difficult. Ashina was thorough, but quick. There was no time to waste as she could not risk being caught. The room did have a window should she need to make a quick exit, where it led was another troubling thought.

It seemed however, she wouldn’t need to use the window as she discovered all she needed to know as she flipped a paper over on the desk. She couldn’t answer the question of where the guns were coming from, but this island was definitely on the receiving end of several shipments before they would reach their final destination.

Ashina folded up the paper containing the shipping routes and slipped it into her pouch. One of the Shichibukai was profiting from an underground business unbeknownst to the World Government, and the Revolution could benefit from a snagged shipment or two. 

Once all of the items were placed exactly as they had been on the desk, Ashina carefully strolled out, locking the door behind her with a soft click. She could make the call later to transmit the information to Sabo. For now, she wanted to get back to the docks, back to Deuce, and ultimately back to Ace. She weaved a path through side streets and alleys, staying away from the main, crowded streets, and the public eye. 

The sound of a scream caused the hair on the back of her neck to raise and she paused. A hard thump and a whimpered groan made her body move on its own accord. Another shout, this time from a man, and then the cry of a child. “Mama!” 

“Leave my daughter alone!” the woman cried. 

Too sudden for her to stop it, the memories overtook her and Ashina was momentarily transported to another place in time, another island, another day. A tragic moment where another woman pleaded for her child. Ashina saw her mother’s green eyes, felt the blow from the man who attacked her, saw her mother’s bloody hands, her bloody clothes. She remembered her own cries. 

Ashina didn’t realize her feet carried her the rest of the way, didn’t know she had reached the scene of the crime until the whimpers of the child were too loud in her ears. She blinked and the scene was no longer the past, but the present. The little girl in front of her no more than six or seven, her mother pinned to the dirty ground by two of the men. The third holding tight to the small child’s arm. 

“Let her go,” Ashina snarled. 

The men, suddenly made aware of her presence, laughed at her. 

“Who are you to tell us what to do? This woman deserves what’s going to happen to her. Maybe if she’s nice we’ll leave the girl for another day.” The one holding onto the child sneered at her, jerking the little girl in front of him. 

The little girl cried out in pain, which made the woman struggle. When the man pinning her punched her in the face, Ashina saw red. She lunged forward without another thought, sword drawn in an instant. A powerful, Haki coated blow sent the first man flying back into the brick wall with a sickening crunch. A quick slash of her sword severed the other man’s arms from his body, a price he should pay for laying hands on what didn’t belong to him. 

Ashina registered the little girl rushing into her mother’s embrace and wondered when she’d gotten free. The woman’s eyes widened and her mouth opened, but before she could speak Ashina felt a clammy hand clamp around her right elbow. A hard jerk sent a searing pain ripping through her shoulder. The joint popped, and Ashina cried out in agony. She shifted, barely dodging the full blow that grazed her cheek. She struck quickly with her sword and slashed the throat of the man who had grabbed her. 

He grabbed at his neck, releasing her, but it was too late. The river of blood couldn’t be stopped and all he could do was gape like a fish as his life force drained from his body. 

Ashina was breathing heavy, struggling to suck in air as she realized she was crying. She wiped furiously at the tears, knowing better than to lose herself in a fight, even after it was finished. Though her mind was swimming, she was still in danger and she needed to find Deuce. 

Ashina sheathed her sword and turned to the woman, who was holding her crying daughter tightly to her chest. “Do you have somewhere safe to go?” 

The woman nodded, peppering kisses to her daughter’s head. She looked up at Ashina, her eyes filled with tears and unspoken gratitude “Who are you?” 

“You can call me Missus Spade. You need to get out of here. Are you sure you have somewhere safe to go?” 

“Yes,” she said, nodding again. “I’ve heard of you, Missus Spade.” 

Ashina managed the slightest of smiles, one that was gone in an instant. “Take your daughter and get out of here.” 

The woman stood on quaking legs. “How can I ever repay you?” 

“Live,” Ashina said, blinking back her tears once more. “And if you can, get away from this place. It’s not safe here.” 

Another whispered thank you left the woman’s lips before she gathered her daughter into her arms and took off out of the alley. Ashina took care of the men, ensuring none of the three would be able to tell of what transpired in the alley. It was the last thing she could do to keep the woman and her child safe. Ashina surveyed the scene, the three dead mean in various grotesque positions, blood splattering the ground and walls around them. She went to move and moaned softly, the pain registering above all else has some of the adrenaline abated. Her good hand came up to gingerly touch her damaged shoulder. She needed to get to the docks, she thought as she took off at a quick pace. 

The time to meet Deuce was long past, and the blue-haired man was going to be worried sick. 

Ashina was going to be sick. 

She stopped running and pressed her good hand against the stone wall as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the street. The pain in her shoulder was a throbbing sensation, shooting blinding hot jolts of pain down her arm with each bump and minor movement from running. Despite the pain she had to keep going. She needed to get back to Deuce, to Ace. 

Ashina wiped her mouth with her sleeve and spat on the ground. She cradled her arm close to her chest as she entered the wider, but busier street just before the docks. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as she was jostled slightly by the crowd as she wove her way through. 

“Deuce!” she called. 

His head snapped around, and he rushed to her side the moment he laid eyes on her. He took in the arm that she cradled, connected to the shoulder that no longer sat in its rightful spot, the blood splatter on her face and clothes. 

“What hap-”

She cut him off. “Don’t ask. We’ve got to go. Now.” 

It wasn’t until they were on the little boat that Deuce finally leveled her with a stare that spoke of his worry in volumes. “What happened?” 

“Mission accomplished. In and out unseen. My shoulder… I had to help her. I…” Her voice caught in her throat and she choked on her words. As tears formed in her eyes, she looked away, but not before Deuce caught the sorrow that seems to darken her emerald eyes.

Deuce dropped the subject as she fell silent, focusing on manning the small boat and sailing out of the bay. For the first time Deuce didn’t see the strong kunoichi, the daughter of Red-Haired Shanks, lover of Portgas D Ace, the woman who had stood before Whitebeard without flinching. That woman was nowhere before him. For the first time, he saw a young, nineteen-year-old girl, who was scared and injured, and clearly lost in some distant, unpleasant memory. 

.

.

.

The crew were relaxing, enjoying the calm day anchored at sea, but Ace couldn’t relax. It had been three weeks since Ashina departed with Deuce and she had yet to return. She should have returned by now. Pops assured him she was fine, at Ace’s insisting that something was wrong with the vivre card. Still, his mind wouldn’t settle and kept running through all the possible scenarios. He wished like hell that he had gone with her, if only to be there with her. Just as he was about to tell Pops he was taking Striker and going to find her, a shout echoed in the air. 

“Starboard side! Incoming boat!” There was a pause as many of the crew rushed to look in the direction that had been called, Ace included, before the man shouted again. “It’s Deuce and Missus!” 

As they drew closer Ace could see Deuce manuevering the small craft, and Ashina sitting at his feet. 

“Marco! Call for Marco!” the guy in the crow’s nest yelled. 

Deuce drew the little craft close to the side of the Moby Dick and that’s when Ace noticed the blood and the bruises. He was over the rail before anyone could grab him to stop him. The small vessel rocked as he landed. 

Ashina’s eyes lifted to meet his and he could see the grimace of pain on her face. She was trying to hold it back, but he knew her too well. His eyes swept over her hunched form. She had a black eye and a cut on her cheek, dried blood stained her shirt and speckles of it dotted her arms and legs. His brows knitted together as he stared at her right shoulder. It didn’t seem normal, as if it was sitting in a funny angle. 

“It’s dislocated. Deuce couldn’t get it to pop back in place,” she whispered, answering his unspoken question.

Ace scooped her gently into his arms as Izo threw down the rope ladder. Ace cradled her in one arm, easily able to support her weight, and climbed the ladder, not waiting for Deuce to follow. 

Marco was already on deck and motioned for Ace to follow him. 

“Ace I can walk,” Ashina said softly, trying to squirm out of his arms. The motion jostled her shoulder and she cried out. 

Ace’s jaw tensed at the sound. She was clearly in more pain than she let on. “No,” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

He expected her to argue, to put up some sort of stand for herself, but she didn’t. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder, relaxing in his arms as he headed down the stairs. Marco opened the door to the medical ward and motioned to the exam table. Ace sat Ashina carefully on the table and then stood beside her. 

Marco looked her over critically, he gingerly touched near her shoulder. 

Ashina sucked in a breath, so Marco stopped prodding and raised a brow. 

“Deuce tried to pop it back into place…” she trailed off at Marco’s judgmental look. 

Marco made a clicking sound with his tongue. “He should have tried harder. It’s swollen now. How many days has it been since it was dislocated?” 

“Two.” 

Marco hummed, looking her in the eye. “It’s going to hurt like a bitch, but I can get it back in place.” 

“I know. Just do it.” Ashina gripped the edge of the table with her other hand and Ace noticed her knuckles turn white from the pressure. 

She whimpered as Marco slowly lifted her arm straight out in front of her. He gripped her elbow and turned the arm. The shoulder popped back into place and Ashina let out the most horrifying scream Ace had ever heard her make. 

“Breathe or you’ll pass out,” Marco ordered. “In through your nose, out through your mouth,” Marco lowered her arm gently and then moved to gather a few other supplies, returning and setting the tray beside her. 

“Lot of blood for this little cut. Did you get cut anywhere else?” he asked, wiping the cut on her cheek. 

“No. I didn’t even know I got a cut.” 

Marco ran his eyes over her, inspecting for any other injuries lest she be trying to act tough. “Good. You’re not being stubborn, are you? No more injuries?” he asked, just to be sure. 

Ashina shook her head slowly. 

“That’s good, too,” Marco replied with a grin. “You should shower then. You’ll need help. I’ll get Jora.”

“No. I can manage.” 

Ace frowned and looked to Marco. “I’ll help her.” 

Ashina shook her head again, green eyes cutting over to him. “I’m okay, Ace. Just, maybe stand outside the door.” 

She tried to slide off the table, but Ace scooped her into his arms before her feet could hit the floor. 

“Alright, Missus Stubborn,” Marco remarked, giving her a fond smile. “I’ll have Jora get you an ice pack ready. It will help with the swelling. Ace can help with the heat part later. I want to check you over again. Come back when you’ve cleaned up.” 

“I’m fine. I swear. Jackass jerked my arm and popped it out of socket. There was a minor scuffle. I cut his throat. He came out worse than I did. Just glad it wasn’t my sword arm.” 

“Lucky you’re a lefty,” Marco stated, and then sighed. “Fine. But don’t think I won’t drag you in here if I think you’re lying to me.” 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “Not lying. Come on Ace, I stink.” 

Marco huffed out a laugh, as he started to clean up, and nodded a goodbye to Ace. 

Pivoting around, Ace headed for the bathrooms. Instead of leaving her at the door, he walked inside with her and locked the door behind them. The bath was empty, per usual for the afternoon time, and Ace carefully set Ashina on her feet. 

He wanted to ask her what happened, but he’d never seen her so quiet, so withdrawn into herself. The look in her eyes was one he’d never seen, like her mind was off in another place. 

“Did he hurt you? Like… it was a he?” 

Ashina shook her head negative and in the next second her good arm was wrapped around his waist and her cheek was pressed against his chest. He could feel the wetness of her tears against his bare skin and carefully wrapped his arms around her. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “Let’s get you cleaned up and you can talk about it later if you want.” 

Ace wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know what was bothering her and why she was so quiet, so withdrawn. He wanted to heal her, whatever was wrong. He also wanted to murder someone for harming her. 

He barely heard her whispered, “Okay.” 

They stayed wrapped together for a moment longer before Ace kissed the top of her head and then leaned back slightly. “Let’s get you under the water.” 

He shuffled them closer to the taps and turned on the showerhead. Ace toed out of his boots and used one hand to undo his belt and shorts. 

Ashina stepped back, but when she winced trying to pull her shirt up, Ace stopped her. 

“Let me. Hope you didn’t like this shirt.” He ripped the shirt down the front and then pushed it off her shoulders. He unclasped her bra with a flick of his fingers and then slid his hands down to her shorts.   
Ashina stepped out of the puddle of clothes, and used her good hand to brace herself against his shoulder while she toed out of her own shoes. She kicked them and their clothes out of the way and then pulled him with her under the warm spray of the water. 

Ace reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it between his palms, making a thick lather before he cupped her jaw, wiping away the streak of dried blood from the delicate bone. Ashina giggled, but the sound died on her lips as his hands slid down the column of her throat, carefully over her shoulders, and then down her ribs. His soapy hands slid back up, gliding over her breasts before he caressed each of her arms. 

She had been wearing pants, so not much covered her legs, but he washed them anyway. He knew Ashina was strong and a skilled fighter, yet she still seemed fragile to the touch. 

“I was worried about you,” he whispered. 

He caught her eyes again as he stood from his crouch. Her fingers reached up to brush back his damp hair 

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to be gone that long. There was unexpected company and I had to tread carefully.” 

“Did the unexpected company cause this?” 

Steam rose around them from the heat he was emitting, but he couldn’t control it, he was doing his best not to light the whole place on fire. Someone had put their hands on Ashina again. He knew he should have been there with her. 

Her touch, fingertips running across his jaw, pulled him back to the present. “No. This wasn’t from the mission.” 

She didn’t say any more, and he didn’t want to push her, so instead he said, “Turn around and I’ll wash your hair.” 

She complied and hummed in pleasure as Ace massaged shampoo into her hair, his nails scratching gently against her scalp. Despite knowing the water would slowly weaken him, he stepped closer to her, pressing flush against her back, and slid his arms down to her hips to pull her tighter against him. He would always desire her, but this feeling was different. She’d been in danger, she was hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to feel her body, solid and warm, against his, not sexually, just there. A reassurance that she was in fact aboard the Moby Dick and safe within his arms once more. 

Her head tilted back to rest against his chest and her good arm lifted so her fingers could tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. Ace bent his head, lips slanting over hers and Ashina deepened the kiss. Drops of water and soap suds ran between them, but he paid them no mind and his tongue explored her mouth. 

He reluctantly pulled back after a moment, chuckling at her dissatisfied groan, and finished rinsing her off. Pops would scold him for running the water for so long, but he didn’t care. Ashina was his only concern. Once she was rinsed of all soap, Ace cut off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried her off, hands running over her body, making her giggle softly when he pressed between her legs. He wrapped the towel around her and then another around his hips before he scooped up their clothes. 

“Hold these,” he said, placing them gently in her good arm before he picked her up again. 

“I can walk.” 

“I know,” he replied, but did not put her down. 

He walked to their room in the commander’s corridor and set her on the bed. She stood, but when he shot her a pointed glare she sat back down with a huff. 

“I’m not seriously injured, Ace. It’s just a dislocated shoulder, which has now been relocated to its proper position. It’s just sore.” 

“Don’t care,” he retorted, pulling on a pair of shorts and then shuffling through her clothes until he found a pair of panties, a bra, and a sundress. It would be easier to put that on with her injured shoulder. 

He helped her dress and as he was tying the knot of the dress’s straps behind her neck a knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in,” Ashina called out. 

Marco appeared as the door swung open, icepack and a sling in his hands, along with a little bottle of pills. 

“Give us a minute?” he asked, eyes flicking to Ace. 

Ace nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Deuce was standing in the hallway and Ace let his calm façade down and glared at Deuce. “What the fuck happened?” he snapped in a harsh whisper, temper flaring just as like the flames on his shoulders. 

Deuce nodded for him to follow, and they walked away from the door and near the stairs to the deck. 

“I don’t know,” Deuce answered honestly. “We stayed in this little shit hole of an inn and she came and went for several days. Always came back when she said she would, never a second late, but she said it was going to take longer than a week, due to the Shichibukai making an appearance. She was pissed about it, too, since she had to avoid him. The day she went to execute her mission she said two hours. She was about forty-five minutes past that when I started to look for her. She came running down to the docks, covered in blood splatter, holding her injured shoulder. She said we had to go and we had to go now. I didn’t ask questions, Ace. But if I’m being honest… I think she killed someone, maybe multiple people from the way she looked, and I’m not sure if she meant to or not. She wouldn’t say what happened, wouldn’t talk about it. The way she looked, she… she was lost in herself, man, I didn’t want to push her.” 

“But it didn’t have to do with her mission? It wasn’t the Shichibukai?” 

Deuce shook his head. “I don’t think she could have escaped him, no matter how good she is, Ace. She said her mission was complete when I asked. That she’d done what Dragon needed her to do without being seen, but she wouldn’t say more.” 

Ace ran a hand through his hair and then scrubbed it down his face, sighing deeply.

Deuce sighed too. “Hey, man, look… don’t be mad at her. She came back, she’s okay… you know for the most part. Her shoulder will heal up. It was a simple injury. It could have been worse.” 

Flames licked Ace’s shoulders and back. “That’s just it, Deuce, it could have been worse! What if whoever attacked her, killed her? What if she hadn’t gotten away? What if she was ra-”

“She wasn’t raped,” Marco interrupted, joining the pair. “It’s why I wanted a moment alone with her. Make sure she wasn’t hiding anything. She doesn’t show signs of that kind of trauma. It’s just her shoulder and a black eye, both of which will heal.” 

“It could have been worse,” Ace snapped. 

“Could have been. You’ve come back in worse shape and she doesn’t get pissed at you. Don’t be angry with her,” Marco replied calmly. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I’m not angry at her! I’m angry because I’m worried! She got hurt!” 

Marco grinned at the younger man and clapped him on the shoulder. “I know, but she’s here. She’s icing her shoulder, don’t let her sleep on the shoulder, not that she’ll want to, and don’t let her use it much. She’ll need to take it easy for a few days. I gave her some meds for the pain and the ice will help with the swelling. Whatever happened has affected her more mentally than anything. Let her open up to you when she’s ready, and I’m sure she’ll tell you the truth.” 

The raging fire inside was slowly beginning to die down. Ace just wanted to hold Ashina, to feel her safe in his arms again. Ace nodded to Marco as he headed for the door. “Thanks, Marco.”

“No problem, yoi.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ashina rolled her shoulder, testing the joint. A week and a half after the incident, it no longer ached when she moved it and she had full mobility and strength. A few days off from training allowed the joint to rest before she began training again. Moving to the desk, Ashina tied her hair back and then grabbed her sword. She fastened the hilt to her hips and headed out of the room. 

Many of the crew were already milling about, when she stepped onto the deck, preparing for the fight that was to come. Another pirate crew was trying to flex their muscles and causing trouble on an island under Whitebeard’s protection. The order had come early in the morning for the first, second, and fourth division to take care of the problem. Ashina doubted it would take all three divisions, but she was ready to flex her own muscles and fight again. Her eyes found Ace, and in the next second noticed his hard gaze as he strolled up to her. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Ashina arched a brow, surprised by his apparent anger. “Readying for a fight, like everyone else.” 

His retort was quick and serious. “You’re not fighting.”

Ashina narrowed her eyes but smiled at him. “Ace, don’t be silly, of course I am.” 

He didn’t return her smile and shook his head “No. You’re staying here. It’s too soon.” 

Her brows shot up. Ashina knew Ace loved her, worried about her, but he’d never stopped her from fighting. “I’m healed, Ace. My arm feels fine. I’ve been taking my training slow, but I know I’m okay.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll stay on the Moby Dick. You’re not fighting today.” 

Ashina narrowed her own eyes, staring hard at the man in front of her. Ace never gave her orders, it was understood that he had been her captain and now her commander, but he allowed her to be free. Never had he told her she couldn’t fight. They had fought together many times. 

“You’re serious? Ace, what the hell? I’m just as capable as -”

“I’m your commander and I said no!” he snapped, cutting her off. His gray eyes narrowed as he stared at her with his jaw clenched tight. His harsh words stung as a silence fell around them. 

Ashina’s mouth closed with an audible snap and she glared at him for a few seconds. She nodded slowly, trying to fight back the traitorous tears that welled in her eyes. She wasn’t a child and this wasn’t a reason to cry, but the angry tears formed despite her best efforts. She blinked them away so they wouldn’t slip down her cheeks. 

The bubble of indignation rose up in her throat and she snapped back at him. “Okay. Fine. Make sure you designate someone to fish you out of the ocean should you go overboard.” 

Ashina turned on a dime and went to walk away, but his hand wrapped around her elbow and turned her back. 

“Don’t be like that,” he said. “You were reckless on your last mission and got hurt.” 

Fire blazed in her eyes and she shook off his hold, her temper flaring. “Reckless? What are you talking about? Don’t you dare call me reckless! I didn’t intend to involve myself in anything that would result in a fight. I didn’t get hurt from the mission.” 

“If it wasn’t for the mission then you shouldn’t have involved yourself!” Ace snarled. 

With her sensible mind she would have thought about the fact that she hadn’t really told Ace exactly what happened that day, or the horrid memories it drug up, but she wasn’t being sensible as she let her rage and pain take over. “I wasn’t about to walk by and let those men rape that woman and possibly her daughter! She was a girl, Ace! Not a woman, not even a teenager, a girl! Everyone else in that shitty little town turned a blind eye, too scared to intervene. They ignored her cries, her screams, but I’ll be damned if I was going to walk away.” 

“Ashina, I-” he stuttered, his own anger dissipating as he noticed her tears. His eyes pleaded with her as he took a step back, seeing her fury. 

“No,” she snapped, pointing her finger in his face. “You want to be mad because I got injured, fine. You want to be mad because it took longer than I thought it would to come back, fine. But don’t you dare call me reckless because I stopped three men who trying to rape a woman while her daughter was forced to watch in the grimy hands of some bastard! After I dealt with the first two the last one snatched my arm and jerked me hard enough to dislocate it. In the next seconds he was drowning in a pool of his own blood. She was a little girl, Ace! My shoulder is nothing. I would have died to protect that little girl and her mother! Just like my mother did for me!” 

Her jaw snapped closed a second after the shocked gasp left her lips, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say all that. She never talked about her mother. She had told O-Tama she died and that had been the truth, and Ace never pressed her on the subject, never asked questions. 

“Ashina,” he pleaded, moving toward her. 

She shook her head violently, stepping out of his reach, as tears left tracks down her cheeks. Her voice was softer now, it trembled as she spoke, “She died protecting me and I couldn’t do anything to save her, but I could save that little girl Ace, and if I had died doing that then so be it. At least my mother would be proud.” 

The fight and the anger seemed to leave her as she took a deep breath. When she spoke again, Ace wished she had stayed angry instead of the pain that shone in her eyes. “But I didn’t die, I got hurt, a stupid black eye, a small cut, and a fucked-up shoulder, both of which have healed just fine. I came back to you just like I said I would. If you want to be mad, you can be mad, whatever. Go. I’ll stay behind. Just as you ordered, Commander.” 

Ashina saw the hurt flashed in his eyes as she sneered his title. She only ever used it teasingly and to call him that now... well, she intended to hurt him because she was hurting too. It was childish and unfair of her, but she said it and there was no taking it back now. Ashina didn’t wait for his reply before turning around and storming off. 

She heard Marco shout as she headed around the corner. “Yoi! Leave her be! We’ve got to go, you can fix your fuck up when we get back.” 

.

.

.

Haruta looked around the dining room once more and sighed. “Anyone seen Ashina today?” 

“No,” Vista replied, setting down his cup. “She’s been in her room since they had it out on the deck.” 

“It’s been three days,” Izo commented. “Has she eaten?” 

Haruta and Vista both shrugged. It was Jozu who answered Izo. “Tanaharu tried to bring her some food last night, but she wouldn’t open the door. Told her she was fine.” 

Izo rolled his eyes. “Damn stubborn woman. She’s not fine.” Izo plucked the bowl of fruit off the table along with a mug of tea and stood from the table. He headed off muttering under his breath about making her eat and not wanting to deal with Ace or Marco if she was sick when they returned. 

Haruta chuckled, the sound dying on his lips as he turned back to the table, frowning as he looked at Vista and Jozu. “Think they’ll be alright? That was an ugly fight they had on the deck.” 

Vista stroked his mustache, looking thoughtful before he replied. “They’ll be fine. Ace might get his ass kicked, a beating he would deserve, but I think if they sit down and actually talk all will be well.” 

“Does he really deserve her wrath though? He is her commander, he was within his rights to tell her to stay,” Haruta shot back. 

Vista shook his head. “Shouldn’t have done it the way he did. I’m sure Thatch and Marco have both already told him he was in the wrong. Maybe not for making her stay behind, but for how he did it. You’ve seen them together, they don’t work as Commander and subordinate. She’s his lover, his partner, his equal. He didn’t treat her as such, and with whatever it is she’s holding onto, she it made her lash out.” 

In the commander’s hall, Izo knocked on the door to Ace and Ashina’s room. After a moment of no reply, Izo knocked again. “I’m not above breaking the door down, Missus Spade. Open up, you can’t stay locked away forever.” 

It was quiet from a moment before Izo heard the tell-tale shuffle behind the door. The lock clicked and Ashina swung open the door. 

“What?” 

Izo took in her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, the splotchy cheeks, red eyes, and rumpled clothes. “You look like shit,” he said, sweeping past her and into the room. 

He moved to the desk to deposit the bowl and cup and turned to look at her as she glared at him, still near the door. “You really can’t stay in here forever.” 

“I’m not,” Ashina replied lamely, moving to sit cross-legged on the edge of the bed. “I just… I hate that we parted like that. I should have held my tongue.” 

“Flame Boy, as you so lovingly call him, should have done a better job at juggling Commander and lover.” Even as Ashina’s eyes widened, Izo continued. “But I don’t care about him. I know Marco and Thatch will lay into him just fine. I want to know about you. Are you okay, Ashina? And I mean really okay?” 

Ashina started to nod her head, even as the hard lump formed in her throat. She shook her head, ducking her chin as tears pooled in her eyes. Tensing as Izo sat on the bed, she was rigid in his large embrace for a few moments. Then she melted, dissolving into hard sobs. She cried for the fight with Ace, for the trauma that little girl and woman would live with, for the loss of her mother, and her own haunted memories. 

Izo didn’t ask questions. He didn’t recoil back in disgust as she soaked his kimono with tears and snot. Instead, he stroked her long hair in soothing brushes with his fingers and whispered soft, calming nonsense. When her tears dried up, Izo still held onto her. 

Izo’s voice was a deep rumble with her ear pressed to his chest as he started talking. “You don’t have to be embarrassed for being human, if that is why you don’t want to come out of your room. It’s okay to have reacted the way you did. You and Ace, the two of you need to talk. Whatever it is that’s haunting you, that hurts you, you need to tell him… especially if he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how to help you if he doesn’t know what’s wrong.” 

Ashina was quiet for a long time, comforted by Izo’s brotherly embrace. “What if he hates me?” she whispered. 

Izo snorted before chuckled softly. “Missus, that boy is enraptured by you. He could never hate you.” He pulled back, holding onto her upper arms with his hands. He inspected her, then smiled. “You still look like shit.” 

Ashina snorted, rolling her eyes, but he continued. “You need to eat something, drink the tea. Then take a hot shower, you’ll feel better. And no more crying, everything will be okay.” 

A quick squeeze to her arms and then Izo was gone with a flourish of pink silk, leaving her alone in her room. He hovered outside her door for a moment, smiling to himself when he finally heard the desk chair grate against the flood and the soft noise of her peeling the citrus fruit. Izo headed for the deck, he needed to speak to Pops. 

.

.

.

Ashina pushed open the door to the Captain’s quarters and stepped inside. “You wanted to see me, Pops?” 

Pops was leaning up against his headboard, legs outstretched in front of him. “Sit,” he said, pointing to the end of the bed. 

Ashina did as she was told and move to perch on the very edge of the bed. She twisted her fingers together, unsure what Pops wanted to see her for, other than the fact that even after Izo’s pep talk the night before, she still hadn’t joined the crew for meals. 

“Have I done something wrong?” she whispered. 

Pops laughed, “Izo’s still complaining that you haven’t come out to eat, but that doesn’t concern me.” He then leveled her with a serious gaze. “I don’t allow women to be part of my crew, alleys and subordinate captains, but never my own fighting crew. You’re the only exception I’ve made to that personal rule of mine, and you’ll be the only exception I ever make. As such, it is my responsibility to care for you, to protect you because you are also my daughter.” He let the words hang in the air for a brief moment before adding, “Have a made an error in judgement letting you go off on that mission for Dragon?” 

Ashina shook her head and then replied softly. “No. You didn’t make a mistake.” 

“I know second hand from your little spat with Ace that you got hurt. I want to hear from you directly. How?” 

“I protected a little girl and her mother. There was a group of men attempting to rape the woman. It brought up some memories I try to not think of, and I intervened.” 

Whitebeard nodded slowly. “And so you acted outside of your mission?” 

“Yes.” 

Pops nodded, his gaze neither condescending nor approving. “Did you kill the men?” 

“Yes.” 

Ashina prepared herself to be scolded, but it never came. Instead Pops nodded slowly. “Good.”

They sat in silence for a long time before Ashina looked up at him. “Why did you let me join?” she asked softly. “You’ve never allowed a woman to be in a main division.” 

Pops studied her for a moment before answering with a chuckle. “You’re that little Red-Haired brat’s kid. You withstood my haki and weren’t afraid to fight for your Captain against a crew you knew would be stronger than you.” 

“I almost beat Thatch.” 

Pops laughed loudly then. “So I’ve heard him complain. He’s lucky he got the upper hand on you. Years ago, I heard whispers of your mother, a young, powerful kunoichi exiled from Wano that disappeared into one of the Blues. Heard the rumors that floated around about Red Hair having a young girl aboard his ship a few years back, but it seemed to all be just rumors until we found you with Ace. There was no mistaking who you were if the rumors were true. I came to fight Ace, but I was pleased to see you did not disappoint either.” 

Pops expression softened as he kept talking, “I don’t think it’s a woman’s place to fight, Ace should protect you as a man, as your man, but I can see it in you. Saw it the night you stood over Ace’s exhausted body, unwavering despite being outnumbered and overpowered. It’s in the very fiber of your bones. You’re a fighter, Ashina. Whatever memories killing those three men and saving that woman stirred… let them rest in the past. Don’t forget the past, but don’t let it crush you. Focus on your present and your future. I think your mother would want you to be strong as you moved forward and learned from the past.” 

Ashina’s eyes widened at his knowing eyes and barely-there smile. “Tsuna was her name,” Ashina whispered, smiling softly back at Pops. “Thanks.” 

“Ashina,” he said, stopping her from leaving as she stood from the bed. “You may still have your father, but you’re my daughter now, too. I’m glad to see you came back mostly unscathed. However, you will not go on another mission without taking Ace with you.” 

Ashina smiled. “I think I can agree to that.” 

.

.

.

Ace couldn’t wait to see Ashina. He wanted to tell her he how sorry he was, he wanted to hold her and kiss her, and if she’d even let him touch her he wanted to reconnect with her in the most intimate of ways. He knew he’d been an ass to her, as Marco and Thatch continuously reminded him. He hadn’t pressed her on what happened on her mission or how she was handling the after effects, and then he pushed her too far. 

His feet hit the deck as his eyes scanned the crew standing around and greeting the returning men in the late evening. Ashina was nowhere to be found, but he spotted Izo near one of the lanterns and made his way over to him. 

“Where’s Ashina?” 

“In your cabin. She hasn’t come out much, and when she did out she didn’t say much.” 

Ace sighed. “I was an ass.” 

“You were a massive dick,” Izo corrected, “but she misses you. Jozu caught her standing on the deck late at night staring off at the horizon.” 

Ace smiled softly, memories of Ashina on the deck of the Spadille drifting through his mind. “Yeah, she does that.” He scratched the back of his head and then waved to Izo as he turned to go. “Later man, see you in the morning.” 

Their room was dark when he entered and the only sound was Ashina’s steady breathing. He lit one of the candles on the little table by the bedside before carefully peeling off his clothes. He crawled into the bed and laid on his side to face her. Using the tips of his fingers he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

Her eyes opened and he could tell that she’d been crying. The green orbs were bright, even with only a little light in the room. They were also bloodshot and swollen.

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she whispered back, her hand reaching out to touch his chest. 

He nodded. “I’m sorry too, but I deserved the tongue lashing.” 

“No you didn’t,” she replied, shaking her head minutely. “Maybe if I’d told you what happened, everything I was thinking, you would have understood, and it wouldn’t have happened.” She shifted her legs closer and Ace wrapped his arm around her lower back, pulling her impossibly closer. 

“You weren’t ready, Ashina. It’s okay. Marco and Thatch fussed at me the entire trip. I feel horrible, Ashina. I didn’t… I didn’t know about anything that was going through your mind, and it’s partially my own fault for not asking.” 

Ashina gave a small grin, but it faded after a moment. “I couldn’t leave that little girl and her mother, Ace. I heard their screams, other people had to have heard them too, but no one else came. My body reacted even as my mind was trying to catch up, reeling from the memories those screams brought to life.I had to save them, save her, and I knew I could. I couldn’t walk away.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose, he caught her eyes before lowering his lips to hers in a soft, quick kiss. “Will you tell me about your mother?” 

Ashina took a deep shaky breath and her eyes flicked down to his chest, not meeting his gaze. Her legs tangled with his as she shifted closer. Her fingers started to traced over his chest, drawing imaginary lines that connected the freckles on his chest, she called them his constellations. 

Her voice was soft as she started talking. “She was kind, pretty, not so tall. I got Papa’s hair and a bit of his height. Mama had almost jet black hair but green eyes like mine.” 

Ace noticed the fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he studied what he could see of her face. 

“You know she was born on Wano, but we lived in the West Blue after I was born. We lived just outside town and we really only ventured into the town when we needed something. Mama taught me how to fight. She said I showed a proclivity for being a kunoichi from a young age, so she started to train me when I was about four. I remember it being little things at first, fun, sneaking up on animals, trying to catch butterflies, tiptoeing through the house, but they served a purpose. When I got older she started to teach me hand to hand combat, and eventually working with a weapon. Her specialty was the kunai. She could sword fight, but I learned my tricks with a sword from Papa.” 

“You’re deadlier close range,” Ace said, interrupting her with a smile. “I have mixed feelings about you fighting. It’s hot as fuck, don’t get me wrong, but I want to protect you as well. Garp used to visit every couple years. How often did you see your father?” 

She took another shaky breath, but her fingers continued to trace patterns across his chest. “Papa came to visit once a year, as close to my birthday as he could. Sometimes he was a few weeks late, sometimes he came early. There were two years he couldn’t make it at all. It was rare that he managed to make it for the actual day, but I understood. He was a pirate and the seas were dangerous. It was dangerous to come back to the West Blue. He and my mama shared no love between the two of them, none except their love for me. I remember asking Mama one time, why Papa didn’t ever say I love you to her when he said it to me all the time. I was old enough to know and understand the truth so she told me. She was debating joining his crew and leaving Wano when they discovered she was pregnant. Papa wouldn’t let her sail, said it was too dangerous, and took her to the West Blue. He was there for my birth, but left when I was about two months.” 

Ashina was quiet for a moment and smiled fondly at the sudden memory that passed through her head. “Papa came earlier for my thirteenth birthday. It was always fun, his crew came and we celebrated for the whole week. I always enjoyed the week Papa came because we would practice my sword fighting. Mama was always so mad that I was a lefty like him.” 

She paused, and Ace didn’t speak for fear that she wouldn’t continue. After a few moments though, she kept talking but her voice was so soft he barely heard her. “Mama and I went into town for some supplies: food, a few new clothes. I went off on my own to look at this one merchant stand, it was near the rougher side of town, close to a bar and a brothel. A man grabbed me, I remember I could smell the alcohol on him mixed with his own nasty odor. He tried to drag me off into the alley behind the brothel, but I was screaming and kicking and fighting. At thirteen, I was pretty good so his friend came to help him, and that’s when Mama showed up. I’d never seen her look so murderous before. She was fast, she moved quicker than I could keep up with, or maybe my memory has blocked it out, I don’t know. She attacked the two men, I remember their screams and hers, I remember the gunshot ringing in my ears. When they fell, she remained standing, but I remember watching as she waivered on her feet. That’s when I noticed her holding her side, the blood coating her clothing. I told her I’d take her to the doctor, but she said no, to take her home. No doctors, no other people… so I took her and I ran with her as fast as I could carry her back to our home. She died minutes later once we reached the house. I think now, looking back, she knew she wouldn’t live, and she didn’t want to die away from home.” 

Ace tenderly wiped the tear away from her cheek and Ashina’s green eyes lifted to meet hers. “There was a man, he was the town’s blacksmith, and he was nice, friendly. Maybe in love with Mama, even though she never let a man stay in our home, but he always came to check on us, make sure we were okay. He came that day. He offered to help me bury her, but I said no. She was my mother. She died to save me and it was my responsibility to bury her. He didn’t help, but he didn’t leave. He stayed to watch over me. He didn’t ask any questions or say anything stupid or meaningless. He was just there, a solid, strong, safe presence. He left that night. He came back a few days later with a beautiful cross, wood and metal, Mama would have loved it.

“I didn’t have anywhere to go, and I knew Papa wouldn’t make it back for another year. I didn’t have a way to contact him, to tell him what happened, so I stayed in our little house and I trained. Mama voice rang over and over in my head, critiques and tips, strategies. I trained each day to be stronger, wondering if I could have prevented her death if only I’d been stronger.” 

“Ashina you were thirteen,” Ace whispered. 

“I know, and when I saw that little girl, Ace, being held while her mother was about to be raped and no one around to save her, I was back there in the West Blue, behind that nasty whore house, and I was my mother. I was the woman strong enough to save her. I had to, for Mama.” 

Ace had no words. There was nothing he could say that would take her pain away, and he knew all too well that wishing would never bring your loved one back to life. His mother was gone and so was hers, but together they had each other. 

He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, and pressed his lips to the top of her head as she sniffled. They stayed silent for a long time before Ace spoke. 

“I’m sorry I ordered you to stay behind.” 

Her voice was thick with the tears she was holding back as she replied, “You were worried about me, and I was mad and hurt and it felt like you didn’t think I was good enough.” 

Ace titled his head back and lifted her chin, swiping the pad of his thumb gently over her cheek. “You will always be good enough to fight with me, Ashina. I’m sorry to have made you think any different. I can’t stand to see you hurt.” 

She nodded and sniffed, and Ace wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks. Her green eyes caught his gaze and he held it, staring into those fathomless, emerald depths. “Apology accepted,” she said softly, but clearly. 

Ace leaned in to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss, the softest of touches. When he pulled back he dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose before looking at her. “I want to know more about your mother, about you and her. I only had Dadan and Makino.” 

Ashina smiled softly as she nodded. “Okay, but only if you tell me about Dadan and Makino.” 

The boyish smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth as she spoke stretched into a wide grin. “I didn’t meet Makino until after Luffy came along, she came up shortly after he arrived to check on him. I thought he was a crybaby and it was worse because she babied him, but when she didn’t treat me like a baby, I liked her.” 

Ashina listened while Ace talked about Makino and Dadan, interjecting with questions and quips just as he did to her as she told him her own tales of growing up with her mother Tsuna. It was a part of their lives neither of them had yet to really delve into, basic questions, honest answers concerning parentage, but never deeper, never so intimately. Ashina shared stories she had never told a soul, times her mother and her spent together on their little island. How much she loved her little island with it’s pretty blue-green waters. 

They talked until Ashina’s words were starting to slur and her eyes were heavy. Ace’s fingers were trailing random patterns on her back, lulling her deeper into sleep. She snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing softly as his arm tightened around her, and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

“Wanna go on an adventure?” Ace asked as soon as he reached her side. Over a month had passed since their fight and the making up that came after, and Ace wanted to get away from the crew. They needed a day to themselves. He wanted a day with her to himself. 

Ashina giggled at his eagerness. “What kind of an adventure?” 

“Just you and me. Have other plans?” His hopeful smile faltered a bit. 

Ashina beamed at him, her smile and eyes bright. “No. Let’s go.” 

Ace grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the ship. He dropped her hand and launched himself over the rail before she could shout his name. She leaned over, fully prepared to dive in after his dumbass, only to see him standing on Striker. 

“You coming?” he teased. “Wait. Did you think I jumped in the sea?” 

Ashina gave him a sheepish grin. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to fish you out.” She vaulted over the rail and landed gracefully in front of him. 

“Those times weren’t on purpose,” he whined. “I’ve never once jumped in on purpose.” 

Ashina giggled and stretched up to kiss his jaw. “Yet. Come on. Let’s adventure.” 

It wasn’t the first time they rode Striker together. She quickly turned around, pressing her back to his chest. His hand slid to her hip as flames erupted from his feet. The flames propelled the engine and they were off, gliding easily across the waves. 

“Destination in mind?” she questioned, leaning her head back against his chest. 

His fingers left blazing trails of heat as he skimmed under the hem of her shirt to let his fingertips dance across the flat of her stomach. “Marco said there’s a little uninhabited island nearby. It’s got some wildlife, but no people. Wanna check it out?” 

“What’s an adventure without a little exploring?” 

Ace grinned and leaned down to press his lips to the tender spot behind her ear. Ashina twisted around, her hands finding his shoulders, as she melded her mouth to his. Breaking away from the kiss, she dropped down to her knees and flicked her eyes up to meet his lusty gaze. Nimble fingers worked to undo his belt and the button of his shorts. She unzipped them slowly, releasing his semi-hard cock from its confines. 

Her fingers wrapped around him gently and her tongue flicked out to lick his tip before she ran the flat of her tongue up the length of his cock. 

The flames disappeared and they slowed to a stop as Ace leaned back against the mast. He threaded a hand through her hair as he watched her work her hand in time with her mouth. 

“Oh, yes, Ashina.”

Her eyes met his and she held his gaze as she continued to suck his cock. Her hand dropped to his thigh while her lips slowly slid down him until she had swallowed his entire length. 

Ace let out a deep groan and he couldn’t help but tighten the grip he had on her hair. He held her there for a second before letting her pull back. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard, before she slid the flat of her tongue down and then up his length again. She swirled around his tip before deepthroating him again. 

A loud moan tore from his chest as he watched her. She let him guide her movements as Ace took control, so desperately close to coming down her throat. He watched his cock disappear into her mouth. His slow pace faltered and she gagged slightly, her throat muscles working around his length. 

“Fuck, Ashina. I’m going to come,” he groaned. 

The vibrations from her moan sent shivers up his spine. Her fingers gripped his thighs and her green eyes stared up at him. Ace moaned as he released, pumping his hips once, twice, before stilling, letting her milk his cock and basking in the sensation of spilling his seed down her throat. 

He pulled away and watched her swallow as she wiped her mouth. Ace slipped a hand under her elbow and pulled her to his feet. He crushed his lips to hers, and she hummed against his mouth as he drew her closer. Sliding his hands up her back, he tangled his hands in her hair while she deepened the kiss. They both moaned and then with a grin Ashina pulled away. 

“Ready to continue the adventure?” 

Ace did up his pants as he replied, “You started it.” 

Ashina smirked as she turned around, leaning back into his chest as they took off across the water again. “You can repay the favor later.” 

Ace chuckled and bent his head to kiss her cheek. He straightened and turned his eyes to the horizon, searching for the little strip of land Marco described to him. Ace pointed out the speck of land on the horizon.

“There it is.” 

Ace ignited the flames at his feet, propelling them forward at a faster speed. His hand tightened on her hip, holding her close to him as the flew over the waves. As they drew closer to the island, Ace began to be able to make out the trees and pale, sandy beach. 

“So, it’s safe to explore?” Ashina asked as Ace circled the island, deciding where it would be best to go ashore. 

“Yes. Marco and the others have been here before. There are some big predators, but none bigger than any I’ve encountered before.” 

Ace studied the landscape. It reminded him a bit of Mt. Colubo with the rocky cliffs and hills, the tall variety of trees, and the sounds of wildlife echoing from within the forested island. It was large enough for the animals that inhabited the island to thrive, but no humans had ever stayed on the small island long enough to build homes. 

“We’ll be fine. The island’s pretty small, we’ve already circled it,” Ace said as they rounded the bend to see the sandy shore where they first arrived.

“That’s because you’re going so fast.” 

Ace laughed and wrapped both of his arms around her chest. “Going fast is fun. Come on, let’s land on the beach and go explore.” 

She nodded her agreement, leaning back into his chest. 

Ace maneuvered the craft into the shallow waters and let the gentle crashing waves guide them onto the shore. He jumped out first and pulled Striker farther onto the sand, ensuring the tide would not drag her away. Extending his hand to Ashina, he gave her a grin. 

“Let’s see what we can find, Missus.” 

Ashina took his hand, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth matching that boyish grin of his. He helped her out and they started to trek up the sandy beach. Ashina knew she’d follow Ace anywhere. She’d told him as much before and it was true. Seeing his grin, and knowing his determination and strength, she would go wherever the sea took them. She wanted to go with him just so that she could spend all her days with him. 

“Ace,” she said, stopping just before they reached the cover of the trees. 

Ace stopped and turned around to smile at her. “What? You’re not scared, are you?” 

She shook her head. “I love you,” she blurted out before she lost the courage to say it. 

He blinked slowly before a wide grin spread across his face. His hand squeezed hers and his free hand wrapped around her waist as he stepped closer to her. He let go of her hand, only to bring his up to her face. His fingers caressed her cheek, his eyes following his fingers until he met her gaze. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up slightly. His gray eyes stared into hers, hardly able to believe the words he heard fall from her lips. 

“You really love me?” he asked softly, unable to stop the self-doubt from creeping in. 

Her smile brightened and she pressed herself flush to his body. Her arms curving up over his shoulders. “Yes, Portgas D Ace, I love you.” 

Ace kissed her lips quickly. “I love you, too,” he said gently, and then swung her around in a circle. Her delighted laughter music to his ears. He scooped her up and slung her onto his back easily. “Come on, Missus, we’ll find the best spot on the island for me to repay you that favor.” 

Ashina kissed his cheek as her arms wrapped around his front. “Let’s go, Flame Boy.” 

Ace carried her partway into the forest, but eventually set her on her feet. They hiked side by side, pointing out different animals they spotted as they explored the island. The terrain grew steeper as they neared the rocky cliffs that erupted from the center of the island. The moss and fern covered rocks were a dark slate gray and weather-worn smooth. 

The trees grew sparser as they climbed and the terrain opened up to a small clearing nestled in the rocky side of the cliff. Water ran off the face of the cliff, trickling down the rocks to form a small stream that fed a small pond. Lush, bright flowers in shades of purple, blue, and yellow dotted the perimeter of the pond and under several of the surrounding trees. Birds were chirping in the trees and several butterflies floated around, drifting from flower to flower. 

Ace turned to see Ashina’s expression, taking pleasure in the smile on her face and her wide, inquisitive eyes. “I think we found a good spot.” 

.

.

.

It was Marco who tossed down the rope ladder when they returned to the Moby Dick. The sun was beginning to sink into the sea, half of the sky already a deep purple-blue. A few stars dotted the horizon, already twinkling in the oncoming twilight. 

Ashina went up first, jumping down beside Marco before she stepped out of the way for Ace to join them, clutching the rope that would anchor Striker back to the side of the Moby Dick. 

Marco helped Ace secure the rope while he teased them. “I didn’t think you’d be back before nightfall.” 

“Didn’t want you to sail off without us,” Ace shot back with a grin. 

“Don’t let him fool you. His stomach brought him back.” 

Ace glared at her playfully. “You said you were hungry too.” 

“I did, but you brought it up,” she countered. “Or rather, your stomach made it known. Loudly.” 

Marco chuckled at the pair. “Thatch is making fish stew, some sort of pasta, and he roasted a few chickens and some vegetables.” 

Ace was practically drooling, and Ashina nudged him. “Let’s go get cleaned up and then we can eat.” 

Marco rolled his eyes, knowing the pair too well. “Don’t you two take too long. I’m not saving you anything if you get distracted and don’t make it to dinner on time.” 

Ace wrapped an arm around Ashina’s waist and headed for the door. He waved his free hand in the air. “We’ll be done in time for dinner!” 

.

.

.

Like every big event, especially birthdays, the crew turned it into a chance to celebrate. No party aboard the Moby Dick was complete without food, alcohol, and music. Thatch made her favorite meal, courtesy of Ace’s knowledge, along with plenty of roast meats and sides. Ashina stuffed herself on ramen and takoyaki, Thatch’s special fried rice, and cake. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat that much before,” Ace said in awe as he stared at her with wide eyes as she finished off the last of her slice of cake. 

“It’s my birthday. Unlike Tama, a true Kunoichi in training, I eat small portions every day, instead of training my body to not feel hungry. On my birthday though, I eat whatever I want and however much I want.” 

Ace shrugged in agreement. “Thatch did go all out for you.” 

“Well, she is Pops’ only fighting daughter, that isn’t a subordinate captain,” Marco said, grinning as he approached the couple. “And speaking of Pops, he wants to see you. He has something for you.” 

“Ooo!” Ashina hopped up with excitement in her eyes. 

Ace and Marco trailed behind her and she made her way over to Pops, who sat in his giant chair, a cup of sake in hand. A little blue box with a purple ribbon sat on his knee, which he held out to Ashina. 

“Seeing as I’m never going to be able to get you to bare my mark like my sons do,” he teased her with a half grin. “I got you this for your birthday.” 

Ashina took the box with eager hands and pulled one of the ribbon strings. The ribbon fell away and she pulled the lid off, sliding it under the bottom of the box. Her eyes widened as she stared at the contents of the box. 

Nestled in plush purple velvet was a gold necklace. A gold charm, a perfect replica of the Whitebeard Jolly Roger, hung from the thin chain. She fingered the charm for a moment, running a fingertip over the cross bones. She lifted the necklace from the box and turned to Ace. 

“Put it on for me?” 

Ace stepped forward, a grin on his face, as he took the necklace from her. She turned so he could fasten the chain behind her neck, and pulled her hair to one side. Once the chain was fastened, Ace dropped a kiss to the curve of her shoulder and pulled her hair back to cascade down her back. 

Ashina looked down, fingering the delicate Jolly Roger once more, before she launched herself at Pops. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks, Pops.” 

“Gurarara! Your gonna make your boy mad giving kisses to old men.” 

“The only old men I give kisses to is you, Pops.” 

Ashina hopped down and was instantly wrapped in Ace’s arms. 

“The birthday girl needs a drink.”

Almost instantly, Ashina had a drink in her hand. The large mug of beer was followed by another one as Ashina drifted around the deck, chatting with different crew members. With the music playing and a good buzz started, Ashina found Ace sitting with Mihar and Saber and pulled him up to his feet. 

“What are you doing?” he asked on a laugh, as she spun around. 

“Dancing. Dance with me.” 

Ace chuckled, letting her pull him around in a circle as she continued to move about. 

“I can’t dance.” 

“Nonsense, you can fight. That’s like dancing but with weapons.” 

Ace snorted, grinning like a fool as she spun into his chest and let out a soft ‘oof’. 

She glanced up at him with bright eyes. “You’re supposed to spin me back out now.” 

“Oh.” Ace attempted to spin her, but it didn’t quite work and ended with Ashina in a fit of giggles. 

“Yoi. Step aside, Fire Fist.” Marco said, bumping Ace with his hip and taking his place. “Watch and learn.” 

Marco took Ashina’s hand and spun her into his chest, before spinning her back out, keeping ahold of her hand and easily tugging her back to his chest. His other hand fell to her waist and he pulled her a step closer. 

Ace watched, trying to learn from Marco’s steps as he waltzed Ashina around the deck, but he was more captivated by her. She moved gracefully, easily matching Marco’s lead. 

He dipped her, her long hair brushing the boards of the deck, and her laughter rang out.

“Jealous?” Thatch teased, coming up beside Ace. 

“Only that he’s a better dancer than me.” 

Thatch hooted with boisterous laughter. “The Phoenix does have some good moves. Came in handy during a mission a few years back.” 

Ashina, having overheard, stopped dead in her tracks, causing Marco to stumble in an attempt to not knock her over. Her wide eyes looked up at Marco inquisitively. “Ooo! Do tell!” 

“It’s really not that interesting, yoi,” he said, letting her go and taking a step back. 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “I call bullshit.” 

Thatch snorted, but it was Izo who placed a drink in her hand and looped his arm over her shoulder. “We had to go undercover to get out of a sticky situation. It ended with Marco and I dancing our way out of trouble.” 

Thatch hooted with laughter. “They made it back to the ship with Izo dressed and made up as a woman and Marco was wearing a poorly tailored suit.” 

“Hey when surrounded by marines, and you don’t want to draw attention to yourself, you do what you have to do, yoi.” 

Ashina giggled. “That’s not so bad,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. “Sounds like Izo had it worse, having to dress like a woman.” 

“I make a damn fine woman,” Izo said, making everyone laugh. 

“I bet you do, Izo,” Ashina teased, taking another sip. 

Ace was about to say something when Haruta blew past, dragging Ashina away with him, saying something about playing a dice game. He enjoyed watching her with the crew, she had her own friends and got along well with his brothers. He was glad for that. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Ashina, his lover, and his brothers, his new family didn’t get along. 

It wasn’t until later, when Ashina was swaying on her feet that Ace swooped back in.

Ashina smiled and giggled as Ace approached her. “Hi, Flame Boy, come here and cuddle with me, but turn off your heat, I’m already hot.” She giggled again.

Ace smirked and nodded as he came closer. One hand slid to her waist as he used the other to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. “Yes you are. You’re also drunk.” 

“So?” 

Ace chuckled. “Come on. I’m taking you to bed.” 

Ace smirked as Ashina pouted, her lower lip sticking out. “But I’m not tired.” 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Ace raised a brow and then swept Ashina’s legs out from under her. He lifted her, an arm hooked behind her knees and the other behind her back. 

Her hands slid to wrap around his back as she sighed. “Okay, maybe I am tired,” she muttered, laying her head against his chest. 

Ace chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her head. He nodded to Pops, Marco, and Jozu as he passed, heading for the Commander’s Hall. 

.

.

.

Ashina stirred as warm fingers trailed down her side, following the natural curves of her waist and hips. A warm palm pressed against her satin-covered lower abdomen before it trailed slowly upward to cup her left breast. 

Ashina sighed and shifted back, pressing closer to the warm, strong chest behind her. The hand on her breast squeezed gently. Her lover’s lips pressed to the curve of her neck and she hummed. 

“Good morning, Ace.” 

“Morning,” he whispered against her skin. “Hungover?” 

“No,” she whispered back, her chest shaking softly with silent chuckles. 

“Good. I have a present for you. Look at the nightstand.” 

Ashina opened her eyes at his command, blinking a few times until her vision cleared.

A lacquered wooden box sat on her nightstand. The rectangular box, adorned with an ornate metal clasp, was wide and thin.

Ashina sat up and grabbed the box, setting it on her lap. Her eyes flicked over to Ace to see him resting on his side, head propped up with his hand, a grin stretched across his face. 

“Happy Birthday, Ashina. Open it. I found them back in Wano, and I knew I had to get them for you when I saw them. I’ve been waiting for the right time to give them to you. Your birthday seemed good.” 

Ashina smiled at him and then turned her gaze back to her present. She eagerly unlatched the clasp and lifted the lid. She let out a soft gasp. A pair of kunai sat nestled in blue velvet. The metal of the blade was dark, and sharpened to a silvery, deadly edge. The handles were made of smoothwhite wood. Strands of silver ran through the wood, making each handle unique. The heavy ring of the back was made of the same dark metal, but was perfectly smooth. 

“Ace they’re gorgeous. I love them. Thank you!” 

.

.

.

The snake slithered across the path in front of them. Ashina let out a shriek and climbed the nearest person like a tree. 

Marco chuckled, glancing up at Ashina perched on his shoulder like a monkey. “Scared of snakes?” 

Ashina shuddered. “Yes.” 

Ace laughed and added, “That was nothing compared to the ones on Dawn Island.” 

“Fuck that. I hate snakes, lizards too.” 

“You gonna come down from there?” Marco asked. 

“Nope.” 

“Just gonna hang out on my shoulder?”

“Yep.” 

Marco sighed, “Whatever.” He kept walking, as if it was no big deal to have her perched on his shoulder. When blue feathers began to sprout and his wings expanded, Ashina hopped down quickly just as his feet lifted off the ground with one powerful flap of his wings. 

“Nope. Fuck that, too.”

“I wouldn’t drop you… maybe,” Marco teased. He kept himself afloat in the air for a few more moments as they walked along the path before his wings disappeared and he was back on the ground. 

Ashina rolled her eyes. “Sure.” 

“It’s not so bad. Marco’s a good flier,” Ace added. 

Ashina stopped walking. “You mean to tell me you’ve ridden on his back and gone flying?” 

Ace and Marco exchanged a look and both men nodded. 

“Yeah,” Ace answered. “Late one night. It was fun.” 

Ashina just smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’ll take your word for it.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos or comments, bookmark, and subscribe. It's so appreciated!! This chapter's a bit short, clocking in at a few hundred over 3,000 words, but BIG things are coming soon. ;)

“Tell me again why we’re picking a fight with the locals?” Ashina asked Marco, hands on her hips. 

Marco rolled his eyes. “Some of the locals are thugs pretending to be pirates who are taking advantage of the actual locals. Pops is going to place the island under his protection.” 

“Claim the island as his territory?” 

“Yes.” 

Ashina made a low hum of agreement, her mind momentarily lost in thoughts of her father. She wondered what islands in the vast sea of the New World belonged to him. 

“Well, will you help. Slip in and find the leader?” 

Ashina nodded. “Yes. I’ll find him.” 

“Good. We’ll infiltrate from the front. You sneak in and find the leader, and hopefully this goes pretty quickly.”

“Let’s just hope it goes smoothly. Do the locals appear to like these thug pirates?” 

Fossa shook his head. “No. Looks like they are being used and abused.” 

“How’d they get to the island?” 

“Most likely,” Vista answered, “they couldn’t make it out in the open seas of the New World, so they’d landed on an island that wasn’t already under someone’s control.” 

“Bunch of pussies,” Rakuyo mumbled. His eyes flicked to Ashina. “Oh, sorry, Missus.” 

Ashina just rolled her eyes and and dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. “Whatever. What am I supposed to do with the leader once I find him? Do I kill him?” 

Thatch chuckled out a “yes”, but Marco thumped his shoulder and turned to Ashina. “No. Leave that to Pops. He’ll decide their final fate.”

“Other than the ones that stupidly attack, right? What if he attacks?” 

“Then kill him,” Pops answered, coming to stand with the group. 

Ashina was always amazed by the sheer size of Pops. He towered over most of the men on his crew, only a few Commanders tall enough to near his height. Ashina, already several inches shorter than Ace and Haruta who were the shortest of the Commanders, felt like a dwarf compared to Pops. 

“Ready?” Pops asked. The Commanders nodded. “Let’s go then. The people of this island have suffered long enough.” 

Most of the crew was to hang back on the main ship. The few men from each division that would be joining their Commander on shore were already aboard the smaller vessel, preparing to row the rest of the way to shore. Ashina followed Ace onto the smaller vessel and stood beside him as the rest of their adventure crew boarded. His arm wrapped around her hip and he pulled her closer. 

“Have your kunai on you?” he whispered in her ear. 

She nodded, patting the pouch that was attached to her hip. “Of course. I have to blend in, it’s not like a can swing them around in the open.” 

Ace bumped her hip with his. “Smart mouth, I know you have to blend in, but with that hair you stand out.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead and then caught her eyes in a serious gaze. “You be careful,” he said, giving her a wink as Marco and Pops approached them. 

“What?” she asked just as Marco looked at her and asked, “You ready?” 

“For what?” 

Pops chuckled. “Marco’s flying you in first so you aren’t seen with us.” 

Ashina’s mouth fell open and then closed with an audible snap. She leveled Marco with a deadly stare. “I think you left out that tidbit of information in the briefing.” 

Marco chuckled. “I was worried you wouldn’t agree, seeing as you aren’t fond of heights.” 

Ashina sighed, turning to look at Pops. “I’m not getting out of this am I?” 

Pops grinned down at her. “Nope. Marco will take you in and come back, meeting us as we land on shore. You are to find the leader of these thugs. Bring him to me, but you are free to use deadly force if you must.” 

Ashina sighed again and nodded. “Fine.” She turned to Ace and reached up on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “See you in a little bit.”

She turned her sharp gaze back to Marco. “I hate you right now for this. Wipe that smug look off your face.” 

Ashina leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. 

“You need to eat more.” 

“Shut up and let’s go. At least I can say I’ve ridden a phoenix now.” 

Pops laughed with Ashina, as Marco scowled. 

“Oi, Ashina!” Ace shouted, making Pops, and some of the others nearby who heard the exchange laugh harder. 

Marco sighed and shook his head. “Hold on tight.” His wings fanned out and with one powerful beat they were in the air. 

Marco took them into the clouds, hidden from any eyes that might spot them in the sky. They were flying in the direction of the island, but with the hazy clouds all around her, Ashina couldn’t see if they were over water or land. 

“Can you even see?” 

“Yes. I’m going to land us in a small patch of trees.” 

Ashina felt the sensation of dropping as Marco glided lower, coming out of the clouds and skimming the treetops. He slowed and carefully dropped onto one tree branch. 

Marco assisted her in keeping her balance as she climbed off his back and stood beside him on the branch. 

“The town is to the west, only a couple yards from here. I’m sure you’ll know when we make land. Good luck.” 

He pumped his wings, taking flight once more. He moved much faster than he had flown with her. Ashina surveyed the area around her before carefully making her way down the tree. She strolled through the trees, heading west like Marco said, and as the trees began to thin, she started to hear the voices and noises of the village. 

Ashina wandered until she found a secluded side street. She followed the street into the town, using all of her senses to explore the town. As she waited for the signal that the crew had landed, and while searching for this leader, she took in all the town had to offer. 

The village was a decent size, and from their understanding the only one on the small island. There was a small market along the street of businesses including a few small shops and places to eat. The market sold a variety of goods, but mostly produce, grains, meats, and some dairy products. Based on the market, the village’s outskirts boasted several farms, which were the livelihood of the island.

The villagers were kind as she interacted with a few, asking questions about locations of a dress store, or where to find a good drink, but Ashina picked up on the undercurrent of fear, apprehension, and overall nervousness. Ashina left the market, turning down a side street. She slowed as she saw a group of men walking in front of her. 

The trio all carried swords and dressed in shabby clothes, giving the appearance of recently returning from a long, hard sea journey. They were large men, tall and wide with thick muscles. 

“Boss is waiting,” one of them said. 

“We should tell him about the ship that’s coming in.” 

Bingo. Ashina waited for them to enter the small building to see their boss, the leader. She moved to crouch beside the stairs, hidden beneath the railing. 

It was Ace’s hiken that sparked the attention of the wannabe pirates. While she heard many others rush off to direction of the blast, the three that were inside came out, along with two more men. None of the men caught site of her as they too headed for the sounds of fighting. Ashina waited for a moment before slipping up the stairs and inside the building. 

The inside was home to a lounge. A long, curved bar was to the left, and plush seating with four tables scattered the front of the right side of the room. In the back was another, more casual seating area with a couch and two large chairs. 

Sitting on the couch was a man.He was rotund, with tufts of gray hair on the top of his head and a salt and pepper beard. Ashina raised her eyebrow as she slowly approached. 

“Who are you woman? This is a private establishment. You’re pretty, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Ashina hummed as she smiled. “You can call me Red.” 

“Well, Red. You should leave now. You have no business here.” 

“But you see, I do. Pops doesn’t like how you’re treating the people of this island, and frankly, after seeing them, I don’t like it either. So, we’re going to go see Pops. You can choose how you go.” 

The fat man guffawed, large belly laughs that shook the couch he was sitting on. “You cannot make me go anywhere girl.” 

Ashina slipped a hand into her pouch, withdrawing the two kunai. She threw the first with a flick of her wrist. It flew past the man’s face, nicking his cheek before striking and sticking into the wall behind his head. While he was still momentarily shocked, Ashina flew forward, landing a solid kick to the man’s gut, before twisting to deliver a blow to the cheek with her fist. She stepped up on his knee, clamping a hand on his shoulder as she flipped around, landing behind him. The second kunai held to his throat. 

“I can make you go, or I can kill you now. Pops said I could if I had too. I’m not sure if Pops will kill you or not. You can take your chances with him, or I can kill you now.” 

Then man groaned, clutching his stomach in his large, chubby hands. “I’ll go,” he whined. “Please don’t kill me.” 

Ashina scoffed. Keeping her eyes on the man, she reached back with her free hand to retrieve her kunai. She shoved his shoulder. “Get up. Starting walking.” 

When he didn’t move, she delivered a hard blow to his ear. “You’re all talk. Such a pathetic man, using other brainless brutes to harm people and make them fear you and then pay you. You’re nothing but a faceless name, and a pathetic man.” 

He reached out to strike her, but he moved too slowly to be any threat to her. Ashina laughed as she easily dodged his punch. She ducked, and twisted around, delivering a jarring kick to his chest. She moved in quickly, before he could recover, and struck with a strong hook, her kunai gripped in her fist, blade resting parallel to her forearm. As she struck, the blade sliced into his cheek. 

He screamed and jerked back, holding his cheek as he started to whimper. 

“Walk. Now. Or I will kill you in this shitty lounge.” 

He whimpered, but moved as fast as he could for the door, leaving drops of blood on the carpet in his wake. She followed him to the door and they exited. 

“You hear the fighting?” She waited for him to nod before she continued. “Go toward it. That’s where we’ll find my crew.” 

Her crew was only a few streets over, finishing the fight with the last of the failed wannabe pirates. The large man stopped walking, shaking in his boots as he took in the four Commanders in front of him. He stepped back, tripping over his own feet, when he caught sight of Whitebeard coming up the street. He fell to the ground and Ashina giggled. 

“Pathetic.” She gave him a disgusted look as she passed before turning her attention to Ace and smiling brightly. 

“Looks like you had a little fun with him,” Ace said, smirking as he took in the blood and bruises on the man’s face. 

“He didn’t want to come along, so I had to make him.” 

Ace chuckled, as he slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Her arms encircled him as he dropped a kiss to her lips. “Good job, Missus.” 

Pops reached the man and scowled down at him. “Marco, you Thatch, Ace, and Ashina go check the town for any stragglers. Fossa and I will take care of him.” 

“Yoi, got it, Pops.” 

They set off down the road, walking past the defeated leader and continuing down the street. 

“It’s a nice little town,” Ashina commented as they walked, looking around to check for any remaining thugs. 

“It’s quaint,” Thatch teased. 

“It’ll be better without those thugs,” Marco added. 

They reached the forest where Marco first dropped her off, so they turned around, circling around a building before heading back down a different street. As they rounded a corner, two boys ran out in front of them. 

“Take us with you!” 

“You’re pirates! Please, we want to go!” 

“We’ll do anything!” 

“Anything you ask!” 

They shouted over each other eagerly, big eyes pleading as they stared up at the four of them. The blond-haired boy was slightly taller with hazel eyes while the shorter boy had copper colored hair and sky-blue eyes. They were both too thin, all knees and elbows with no meat on their ribs. 

They waited a moment, and when no one replied, the blond boy added, “We saw you fighting earlier. You took out the men that took over the island so easily! We want to go with you! We’ll do anything! Be cabin boys! Clean! Anything! Please take us with you!” 

“How old are you boys?” Marco asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Fifteen!” The copper hair boy shouted. 

“Sixteen!” The blond boy added. 

Thatch, Ace, and Marco chuckled. Marco gave them a critical stare. “You don’t look much older than twelve, yoi.” 

Ashina giggled, earning a glare from the two young boys. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to watch as the Commanders eyed the two prospective cabin boys. 

“They don’t look like their balls have even dropped,” Thatch commented. 

Ashina snickered again and Ace wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in to his chest to muffle her mirth. 

“They have!” The blond boy shouted. 

The Commanders shared a chuckle at that before Marco sighed, uncrossing his arm. “Yoi, no need to prove it. Now how old are you really?” His hands rested on his hips and he leaned forward slightly. 

Under Marco’s hard gaze both boys shifted nervously. The copper haired boy finally found his courage and spoke up. 

“I’m eleven. He’s twelve.” 

Marco hummed. “You’re both young, but Pops has taken on younger before.” 

Thatch chuckled and mumbled, “You’d know all about that.” 

A knowing glance passed between Marco and Thatch before Thatch shrugged. “Why not?” 

Marco turned back to the two boys. “You’ll be cabin boys not fighting crew, understood?” They nodded eagerly as he continued. “You’ll do chores and answer with respect to anyone older than you and that includes Missus Giggles over here.” 

Ashina sobered instantly. “Missus Giggles?” 

Marco tossed her a teasing wink over his shoulder. “Yes. You.” 

“But she’s a -”

Thatch cut off the older boy. “Damn good kunoichi and Pops’ only female fighter on the main crew. Better give her the utmost respect because she can kick your ass before you even know your ass has been kicked.” 

Ashina gave a friendly smile and a wave. The younger boy started to wave back but was elbowed into submission by the older boy. The whole interaction made Ashina titter again. 

“Fine. We agree,” the older boy said, standing up straight. 

Marco nodded. “Come on then. Tell me a bit about yourself as we go.” 

As they were walking through town back toward the docks, where a smaller version of the Moby Dick was anchored, a woman came running out of a building. 

“There you two trouble makers are! I’ve been looking all over for you! You have chores to do! Work to be done!” 

“But Ma’am we finished all our chores!” 

The woman scoffed and crossed her arms. “Well you can have more to do.” 

One of the boys went to speak again and the woman’s hand shot out to backhand him across the cheek. 

Ace felt Ashina tense under his arm as she stopped walking. 

Marco stepped forward and spoke before Ashina could. “You boys said you didn’t have a mom.” 

The woman sneered. “They don’t. Raggedy, troublesome bunch of idiots. Orphans the two of them. Nothing but backtalking, rude, troublesome, stealing, no good…” 

The words faded into jumble as Ashina’s blood boiled. She felt Ace’s muscles tense beside her and her rage burned hotter as she realized Ace would have felt all of those words aimed toward his younger self. 

Marco must have picked up on it to, or he’d had enough of the woman’s word vomit and he interrupted her. “That’s enough of that, madam. I think I get the picture your painting perfectly. As it so happens the boys are going to be coming with us.” 

“The hell they are! They’re my two best workers.” 

“Are they your slaves?” Ashina sneered. 

The woman snapped her cold gaze to Ashina and frowned. “No. I run the orphanage.” 

“Good. Then since they are not your slaves, they can come with us and it will be two less mouths for you to feed.” 

“You cannot take them. They are needed here.” 

“You don’t feed us or take care of us!” The younger boy shouted. 

He ducked, ready for the next strike as she raised her hand, but the blow never came. Ashina placed herself between the woman and the boy in an instant. Her fingers wrapped painfully tight around the woman’s wrist as she glared at her. “Judging from his reaction, I’d say beating is a common punishment, yes? The boys are coming with us.” 

Ashina let go, pushing the woman’s hand down and stepping back, daring the woman to disagree. 

The woman went to say something else but stopped as she looked at the three large men over Ashina’s shoulder. 

She scowled as she met Ashina’s cold stare. “Fine. Take the brats. I hope they drown in the sea for all their worth.” 

The resounding slap echoed across the street and for a moment everyone stood silent and still. 

Ashina took several deep breaths, calming her rage before she leveled the woman, clutching her reddened cheek, with a cold stare. “Not on my watch they won’t. Have a nice day, madam.” Giving a fake smile, she turned and placed a strong hand on each of the boy’s shoulders and steered them toward the docks. “Let’s go, boys.” 

Marco frowned at the woman while she glared at Ashina’s retreating back. 

Marco cleared his throat, catching the woman’s attention. “This island is under the protection of Whitebeard now. Someone will be back to check on the island. See to it that the children under your care are well-clothed and fed properly from now on. Chores are one thing; slave labor is another.” Marco tossed her a small bag of money and gave her a pointed stare. “Have a good day, madam.” 

When they met up with the rest of the crew, Pops eyed the two new additions with a critical eye and then guffawed. After a moment he returned to his calm seriousness and looked the boys over once more. “Two new cabin boys, eh? What are your names boys?” 

The older boy spoke first. “Tenshin.” 

“Yukichi,” the younger spoke, eyes wide as he stared at Pop’s with shocked awe. 

“Welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates, Tenshin and Yukichi. Commanders, let’s board ship, looks like these boys could use a bath and some food.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Along with Tenshin and Yukichi, the crew also gained a young boy, Chisora. He was sixteen, a hair taller than Ashina, but he was broad shouldered and well-muscled for his age with sandy blond hair and chocolate eyes. Pops deemed him old enough to fight, so he joined the Fourth division along with two other men who wanted off the little island Pops took control over. 

The villagers were happy to be rid of the thugs and happily agreed to Pops terms. The Whitebeard Pirates gave protection, their flag upon the gates of the village, and made the island a part of their route to check in every few months. In exchange, the village would provide them a share of the produce. The vegetables and fruits, some grain, and cheese. Whitebeard did not ask for more than they would be able to provide and it seemed like a fair trade. Ashina learned quickly that Whitebeard’s name and protection kept most rookie pirates away. It gave the people freedom to live peacefully on their land, and all they had to provide was a share of their crop. 

Tenshin and Yukichi were learning to gain their sea legs. The seas of the New World were more powerful than they expected and the crew teased them anytime they lost their footing. The boys were hard working, doing any chore that was asked of them without complaint. With proper meals and good sleep, they were beginning to fill out a bit more. They were eager to learn to fight and get stronger, and most often fought with each other, sometimes playfully and other times not. Thatch and Marco both had broken up a few squabbles. Between chores and meals Mihar made it a point to have learning sessions with the boys, working on math and reading skills. 

The boys were happy to finally be on an island again after several weeks on the open ocean. The winds and current were strong surrounding the island, and storms popped up frequently as the Moby continued to push forward to landfall. Once they reached the shore however, the forested island was peaceful. It was warm and muggy when the sun was out, the call of seabirds rang out in the open air, but the island was otherwise calm. 

They docked in a large bay that sat between the two villages on either end of the oblong island. The dark blue water caressed the pebbled shore with soft waves. In the peaceful bay, their crew could relax and explore the forest in peace. They could also venture to the towns for goods, supplies, and a bit of fun. 

After a small lunch in the smaller of the two villages, Ace and Ashina went off to explore to forest, eventually coming upon Marco, Thatch, and Chisora. 

“You’ll climb trees, but you’re afraid of heights?” Marco asked, looking up at Ashina standing on the tree limb next to Ace. 

“This isn’t that far off the ground,” Ashina retorted. “Don’t mind us. Keep training.” 

Ace sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree and pulled Ashina down to sit between his legs. She leaned back against his chest, turning her head so she could press a kiss to his jaw. Looking back to the small clearing below them, Ashina studied Chisora as he practiced attacks with Thatch while Marco advised him. 

They practiced the same attack, a direct charge, several times before adding a second step. The boy was strong, Ashina could give him that much credit. He could manage a powerful blow, except he hesitated every time just before his attack. She shook her head when Thatch blocked the next strike, delivering a restrained blow that knocked the boy off his feet. 

Ashina sat up, bringing one leg up to rest on the tree branch and draping her arm over her bent knee. “Don’t be afraid. You’re hesitating because you’re scared,” she called out. 

The boy glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed. “They’re stronger than I am!” he shouted as he got to his feet, turning to face her. 

“So? Fear makes you falter,” she repeated, standing up on the branch. “Meet your opponent head on believing that you’re going to win, if you don’t… well, you’re going to die anyway.” 

Ashina dropped out of the tree, somersaulting in midair, and landed gracefully on her feet with a hand on her sword. She straightened and met the teenage boy’s awed stare. “This is the New World. You’re going to encounter many opponents who are stronger than you, Chisora, and you may lose. You may die. Personally, I’d rather die on my feet, fighting, than on my knees. Don’t hesitate. If you’re going to hesitate because you’re scared, then don’t fight, run.” Ashina turned around to walk away, tired of watching the training session and intending to find her own spot to train. She didn’t give a second glance to the boy. 

Chisora opened his mouth to say something several times and then snapped it closed with an audible click. His cheeks burned red and his hands balled into fist. 

He lunged just as Ace shouted, “Oi, I wouldn’t do that!” 

Ashina turned on a dime, sensing his attack and landed a fist to the boy’s nose. Blood gushed from his nostrils, as his hands flew to his nose. He stumbled a few paces back but kept his footing. 

“Don’t hold your injury! Do not lose sight of your opponent! Defend yourself!” Ashina shouted just before landing a hard kick to sweep his legs out from under him. As he fell, she withdrew her sword. It drove into the ground just beside the boy’s head as her booted foot pressed down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He stared up at her with wide eyes, breathing hard as blood dripped down his chin. 

“If I wanted to kill you you’d be dead. Gruesome way to die, a sword through your throat. You’ll drown in a pool of your own blood.” Ashina withdrew her sword and stepped away, swiping the dirt from the blade before sheathing it at her waist. “Don’t do that again. When you get injured, don’t go to cradle your wound, you’re not a baby. Defend yourself. Your opponent isn’t going to stop because you got a boo-boo.” 

“Fuck you.” The boy spat as he sat up. 

“Yoi, don’t be a sore loser. Ashina is a strong fighter and she’s right. You could learn from her style – she uses martial arts with sword fighting.” 

Chisora twisted around to glare at Marco and Thatch. “She couldn’t defeat you or Thatch, or Ace!” 

Thatch laughed. “No, but I barely managed to defeat her the first time we fought. You didn’t go easy on him there, Ashina, the boy should have a little pride left after being pinned down by a woman of your size.” 

“You haven’t been easy on him either. However, I did not intend to embarrass you, Chisora. You attacked me, learn from your actions.” 

Ace landed beside her, before the boy could reply, and scooped her over her shoulder. “Later,” he said and turned, walking away. 

Ashina giggled as she playfully swatted his backside. “Ace!” 

“Yoi, Ace, where’re you going?” 

Ace turned his head, waving at Marco. “It’s hot when she fights.” 

Marco just sighed as his fellow Commander continued to stroll away into the trees, his woman laughing. Thatch chuckled, and Marco turned his head to stare at his friend. 

“What?” Thatch asked with a shrug. “It is a rather enjoyable sight to see her in action. Ace is a lucky bastard,” Thatch added, clearly picturing Ashina’s deadly moves. He snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head and looked at Chisora. “You ready to really train now?” 

.

.

.

Ace copped a feel of Ashina’s round ass before he dropped his shoulder, letting her slide to her feet. They were deep in the forest, and Ace pressed her against one of the trees. He caged her in with his arms, dipping his head down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

Her hands slid to his hips and she pulled him closer, fingernails scratching against bare skin. Ace hummed, pressing her flush against the tree with his chest. One of his hands slid to her neck, cupping the back of her head and tilting her head more, giving him better access to her delicious mouth. Their tongues slid together in a sensual tango as his free hand roamed her curves. 

He teased her breast over the cloth of her bra and shirt, squeezing and kneading the soft globe, before he slid lower, grazing the curves of her waist and hips. He squeezed her ass again and she giggled against his lips. He gripped her thigh, pulling her leg up roughly to wrap around his hips. Ashina shifted, her core brushing against Ace, and she could feel his hard length straining against the confines of his shorts. 

They both moaned and Ace rocked his hips. Ashina’s hand slid up his abs, dancing over the muscles before gliding over his shoulders. She moaned and giggled softly when he rocked against her again. Her lips grazed his ear and he shivered as she whispered, “Stop teasing, I want your cock.” 

Ace moaned low in his throat. He pulled back, leaning back slightly so he could follow the path his hands made down her torso. She stood on her feet as his hands worked the button and zipper of her shorts. In a swift tug, Ace pulled both her shorts and her lacy panties down to her ankles. Her sword clattered to the ground as well. She steadied herself with a hand to his shoulder as she toed out of her boots so she could step out of the puddle of clothes. She undid his shorts, pushing them down just enough so that his cock sprang free. He was quick to pick her up, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Shifting forward slightly, his cock bounced and brushed against her center. Ace held her up, his hands gripping her backside, so he maneuvered her and him, rocking so that his cock slid between her folds, brushing over her clit with each thrust. 

Ashina let out a soft whimper and let her head fall back. “Oh, Ace… please,” she gasped when the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. He pushed forward, barely entering her, and Ashina moaned. She tried to move, to push down farther onto his cock, wanting to feel him completely, but Ace held her at his mercy. 

“You’re so beautiful, Ashina. I love the little noises you make.” 

“Please Ace,” she whimpered as he pulled out, hovering just at her entrance. She could feel him against her, the head of his cock resting just there, ready to slide back into her core. 

He chuckled softly and brushed his lips against her jaw. His teeth nipped her skin softly before his mouth, warm and wet, covered the bite mark and sucked, leaving a mark on her tan skin. His lips skimmed her neck before sliding to her ear. 

“I love watching you fight. I like to see the way your body moves, how you bend and flex, those toned muscles kicking someone’s ass. I like the concentration on your face and the deadly gleam in your eye. Those beautiful, green eyes. Look at me, Ashina,” he ordered.

Her eyes opened and caught his stormy gaze. He held her captive, an emotion stronger than words could express passing between them. Ace shifted slightly, pressing just the head of his cock inside her, making her whimper softly in pleasure. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I – ah!” Ashina cried out as he buried himself deep inside her. “Ace.” 

Ace set a hard, fast past. Ashina’s nails bit into his shoulders as she clung to him. His hands on her hips, controlling her movements, holding her still for a few seconds as he pounded into her, before guiding her to meet his thrusts. 

Ashina pulled his face towards hers, crashing her mouth to his. She swiped his bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. Instead, Ace invaded her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers in time with his thrusts as he slowed his pace. She moaned and tried to rock her hips against him. Ace squeezed her hips before releasing his firm grip on her. He rubbed the red, skin before sliding further to cup her ass. He eased out of her slowly. 

Ashina broke away from the kiss to look down, watching as his cock disappeared inside her. His pelvic bone brushed against her clit as he touched a spot deep inside her, making her elicit a loud moan. He moved achingly slow back out, watching her with a heated gaze as he pushed back in, tapping her clit with a jerk of his hips. 

When she whimpered, he moaned. “Come, Ashina. Come on my cock, I want to watch you.” 

“Fuck, Ace,” she cried as he pressed against her sensitive skin again, keeping up his slow pace. 

He felt her thighs quiver against his and her legs tightened around him. Ace slid his left arm around her back, holding her to him, while the other braced against the trunk of the tree behind her. Ace pushed into her again, rolling his hips against her. Her hands went to his hips, nails biting into his skin as she forced him to stay buried inside her. 

Ashina ground against him, circling her hips quickly, she circled again and then froze, her back arching as she fell apart. Ace could feel her squeeze him, each wave of her orgasm bringing him to the brink of his own pleasure. Ace snapped his hips against hers, overpowering her hold, and she cried out again. 

“Yes, Ace! Oh, ah!” She muffled her cries in his shoulder as she moved with him. 

Ace groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder and moaning her name, as he came deep inside her. He continued to move as she rode out her orgasm until the last waves of his had passed. Ashina sighed and then giggled. Ace chuckled softly in response to her bright laughter and press a kiss to the curve of her shoulder. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“My legs are numb.” 

Ace carefully set her on her feet, keeping hold of her arms to ensure she didn’t fall. He wavered on his own feet, legs suddenly weak, and Ashina giggled again. 

“Let’s get dressed, Ace. I’d rather not be caught without my shorts on.” 

Ace circled an arm around her waist and dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I love you.” 

Ashina smiled and pulled him back for a deeper kiss on the lips. “I love you,” she replied when they broke apart. 

.

.

.

After a week of storms and rain, Ashina was enjoying the bright midday sun. She was lying on the deck, stretched out on a blanket beside Kotatsu. The large lynx was enjoying the sun as well. She had her eyes closed, but she listened to the crew as they moved about, some working, others enjoying their day. 

Thatch and Marco were going over inventory and dividing tasks to be done with Jozu, Izo, and Namur. Ace, Vista, and Curiel were discussing the best ways to dispose of a rookie pirate crew that was boasting about their plans to take down Whitebeard. 

Everyone who was able to was enjoying the sun on the deck of the Moby Dick. Loud sets of footsteps came barreling from the stairs and out onto the deck. 

“Commander Thatch! Commander Thatch!” Yukichi shouted, running out onto the deck.

Ashina listened to him pause, before he took off again in the direction Thatch was sitting. A second set of footsteps followed him, Tenshin. The boys were finally gaining their sea legs, which caused them to not get teased so much as well as to have a boost in confidence. 

“Commander Thatch, will you teach us how to use haki?” Tenshin asked. 

“Ask Missus Spade,” Thatch answered. 

Ashina propped herself up on her elbows, shooting Thatch a look across the deck before smiling at the young boys. 

Tenshin whined, glancing disdainfully at her before turning back to Thatch, “But tons of you guys know how to use it! Why can’t one of the Commanders teach us?” 

“Because they have more responsibility on this crew than teaching cabin boys how to use haki,” Thatch replied with a touch more authority. 

Tenshin snapped his mouth closed and frowned. Yukichi still looked hopeful, if not a bit shy. “Ashina is a really good fighter, Tenshin. We’ve seen her train with Commander Ace. He doesn’t hold back.” 

Tenshin sneered, but his shoulders dropped in defeat. 

“Yoi,” Marco said, catching the boys’ attention. “If you want to learn, it will be from her. If she accepts when you ask her nicely.” 

Tenshin sighed after a long moment and looked across the deck at Ashina. “Fine.” 

He marched over to her, Yukichi close on his heels, and stopped in front of her. His hands were balled into loose fists at his sides. He barely managed to look at her face as he asked quickly, “Will you teach me how to use haki?”

Marco cleared his throat behind them and Tenshin shuffled his feet before adding, “Please?” 

Ashina stayed silent, letting the boy sweat it out for a long minute before she answered with a big grin, “Sure!” 

.

.

.

Ashina’s booted feet hit the deck, echoing in the open air as she stormed up to where Whitebeard sat in the middle of the massive ship. Her arm was black from her elbow down to her fingers, which were wrapped around the man’s throat. His feet were dragging across the planks behind her as he continued to fight her grip. 

She noticed Ace was on fire, but Marco held him back with a quiet, “Let’s see what she does.” 

Ashina threw the man, one of the new recruits from the liberated island, down at Whitebeard’s feet and slammed a booted foot into his sternum to keep him on the ground. “Do you condone rape on your ship?” 

Pops narrowed his eyes. “No.” 

“Maybe all new crew members need to be informed to keep their hands to themselves then. And that no means no.” 

“I didn’t –” the man’s shouts were cut off when she moved her foot to his throat. 

Ashina glared down at him. “You did. Because you thought I was a weak woman who couldn’t defend myself and when I said stop and you didn’t you found out you were wrong. I’m going to kick your ass all over this ship, and then I’m going to cut your dick off. Oh, and you better hope Fire Fist doesn’t catch you before I kill you.” 

The man’s eyes went wide. 

“Let him up.” Whitebeard commanded. He was pleasantly surprised when Ashina instantly complied. 

He waited for the man to scramble to his feet before he spoke. “What do you have to say?” 

“I didn’t know she was with Commander Ace,” he stammered.

Ashina scoffed. “That’s your defense? Because I’m with another man that’s more claim to stop you? You’ve been a part of this crew for weeks now, everyone knows I belong to Ace. Fuck that.” Ashina kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying across the deck. She stomped after him and the man scurried away. Thatch’s foot stopped his retreat, landing between his shoulder blades. 

“Not so fast. I want to see her beat your ass. You’re under my command, and in the fourth division, when the pretty lady says no, you back off. If I didn’t want so badly to see Ashina’s armament haki in all its glory I’d let Commander Ace burn you to a crisp.” 

The man looked over Ashina’s shoulder and she knew Ace was behind her, as much from the fear in his eyes as the blazing heat now at her back. His large hand slid over her hip, fingers curling around the hard bone. She leaned back into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his presence and the raging fire inside him. Ace was furious. 

“You okay?” His voice was thick, making the words come out as a growl in her ear. 

Ashina nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. He put hands where hands don’t go unless you have permission.” 

The heat at her back burned at a new intensity and the man visibly shook. No doubt Ace was giving him a cold, deadly stare. 

“Pops?” Ace called. 

Ashina looked over her shoulder, curious to hear Whitebeard’s answer. 

“Rape is not acceptable on my ship or in my crew. We are family. You,” he leveled his gaze at the still shaking man. “Attempted to violate my daughter, one of my only daughters on a crew full of sons. Commander Thatch and Commander Ace will deal out your punishment as they see fit, up to and including banishment or death.” 

“But she’s just a bitch!” he shouted suddenly. 

Ace didn’t have a chance to react in defense of Ashina because she’d already jumped on the man. Her left arm was solid black as her fist collided with the man’s jaw. The echoing crack made many of the crew wince. 

“Do I hit like a bitch?” she shouted at him, but her voice didn’t reach the man who laid on the deck, unconscious from her brutal, well-placed blow. 

“Calm down, Red,” Thatch said with a chuckle. “Ace and I will take care of him when he wakes back up. He’ll probably wish your blow killed him once he lays eyes on Ace.”   
.

.

.

Ashina rolled over with a groan. It was if she could feel each sway of the ship with every wave that beat against them. What was normally a relaxing rocking, was currently nauseating. It wasn’t the first morning that she felt like this. She stretched, pointing her toes and reaching her hands up in the air before she relaxed into the soft bed, trying to fight back the urge to vomit. 

Ace was still on his mission. He was due to return in a few days, rounding out the estimated two-week adventure, and she missed his warmth and heavy bulk of his body in the bed. As another wave of nausea rolled over her, she was silently thankful for the current lack of extra heat he gave off. 

Ashina slid out of bed and made her way carefully into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. It was still dark outside, the cabin barely lit with strands of moonlight coming through the window. Ashina turned on the sink faucet and splashed cold water on her face. She cut the water off and leaned against the sink, holding onto the edge for support. 

When she felt like she had her balance once more, Ashina returned to the bed. She had a fitful hour or two of sleep before she gave up and dressed for the day. She made her way to the kitchens, joining the few crew that were already milling about, beginning the tasks to start the day of cooking and feeding the crew. 

The smell of the baking bread smacked her in the face and Ashina turned to the nearest trash can to empty the contents of her stomach. 

“Woah!” Thatch exclaimed coming over to give her a cautious glance. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“I don’t know. The smell hit me all of a sudden. I didn’t feel great last night either. It comes and goes.” 

“No, you go. Out of the kitchen. You get the day off from this job. Take care of the Commander’s hallway and whatever else you do during the day, but stay out of the kitchen.” 

“Thatch I don’t think I’m sick. I don’t have a fever, no aches or pains, I just got… seasick.” 

“Seasick?” He scoffed. “You’ve been sailing for over a year now. No way. Go, it’s fine Ashina. I’ll handle the kitchen.” 

Ashina sighed and gave up the fight, leaving the kitchen. The fresh air felt good on her face as she stepped out onto the deck. Deuce was at the rail on the starboard side, so she crossed the ship to stand with him. 

“Morning. You look pale.” 

“Good morning to you too, and thanks? I don’t feel so great.” 

“I can see that.” Deuce pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. “You’re not warm.” 

A wave of nausea washed over her again and she dropped her head to rest on the smooth wood of the railing. She groaned softly. “This sucks.” 

“Yoi, what’s wrong with you?” Marco asked, coming up behind Deuce and Ashina. 

“The Missus doesn’t feel good. I think she’s getting sick.” 

“M’not.” The words were muffled by her folded arms. 

Marco raised a brow, studying Ashina, who eventually looked up and over her shoulder at him.

“What?” 

“Come on. I want to run some tests, make sure you aren’t catching a virus.” 

Ashina groaned, but followed Marco to his office that was connected to the medical room. Ashina plopped down in one of the chairs and leaned back, crossing her arms over her stomach and closing her eyes. She was tired. She was sick to her stomach. She missed Ace. 

“How long have you been feeling nauseous?” Marco asked, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest, studying her. 

“Every now and then for about a week now.”

“Sleeping well?”

“I’ve been having weird dreams. Thought it was just because Ace is gone, but I’m tired all the time too, even when I do manage to sleep well.” 

Marco hummed. “When was your last menstrual cycle?” 

Ashina’s eyes snapped open and she raised her head to stare at Marco. “No. What?” 

“When was your last menstrual cycle?” 

“I… um, two, no three… not last month…” Ashina sucked in a sharp breath, wide eyes looking up at him. “Marco, no. No, no, no, no, no. I take that little pill every single night, right after dinner. I never miss a night. We can’t. I can’t. Fuck, Marco.” 

“Let me take a blood sample and we’ll find out for sure,” he said calmly, shoving off the desk and moving to collect the needed supplies. 

Ashina frowned and whined, “I don’t like needles.” 

“You have a tattoo, yoi.” 

“That’s different. Ugh, fine. Just do it quickly.” Ashina turned her arm palm side up and rested it on the arm of the chair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. 

“Marco,” she whispered, as he drew the blood. “What am I going to do if it’s positive?” 

Her eyes opened to meet his blue ones when he remained silent. He finished his task and then crossed the room, going through the swinging door and into the lab. 

He came back a few minutes later and sat beside her. Turning his head to look at her, he answered her question that had been left hanging, “We’ll think of what to do after we know for sure.” 

“How long will that take?” 

“About five more minutes.” Marco was silent for a moment before he reached over to clamp a hand gently on her shoulder. “No matter what, it’s going to be okay.” 

Marco didn’t know. He didn’t know how much Ace still hated his father, hated his lineage. How would he feel to pass it on? The Gol D bloodline. He proclaimed himself Portgas, but his father’s legacy would haunt him until he could one day overcome it, if that day ever came. He loved her though, and she loved him. Ace was not his father. She remembered how he was with Tama, how fondly he talked of Luffy and Sabo, his brothers. He teased and played with Tenshin and Yukichi, but also scolded them and reminded them to use their manners. Ace would be a good father. Ace was everything she never knew she dreamed of in a man, until she stumbled upon him on an island in Paradise. After that fateful day, she never wanted to leave his side. 

She was young, too young to start a family, but she couldn’t control fate. Her father and mother were young when she was born. Ace’s parents had been older, or at least Roger had, she was unsure of Rouge’s age. Ashina felt the wave of nausea roll over her again at the thought of her father. How the hell would she tell him about a baby? 

How was she going to tell Ace? Marco’s question sparked a thousand others to race through her brain. Would Pops ground her? Would she be confined to an island? Would Ace stay with her? She would not want him to. She did not want to be separated, but if it came down to it, she would send him off to the sea with the crew. He had a dream, he still had a goal to be a great pirate, and this would not hold him back. She would not let a family do that to him. She wanted a family with him, imagined children of their own, but she dreamed of having them in the future. A baby now… Ashina wasn’t sure what she was going to do. 

Marco stood and Ashina sat up, watching as he retreated into the lab. She was anxious, and her leg bounced nervously in anticipation. Marco returned and gave her a smile. “Congratulations, Ashina. You’re roughly two months pregnant.” 

“How?” she breathed out. “Marco! You told me the pill would be ninety-nine percent effective!” 

“Yoi, don’t shout. You may be the one percent. Nothing is a guarantee, but it works for most people, most women.” 

“But it didn’t work,” she snapped. 

“Sometimes it’s from getting sick, changes in other medication, if you forget to take the pi-”

“I didn’t forget,” she hissed. “You know I haven’t been sick, nor have there been any medical changes. Marco wh–” 

Marco yanked her out of the chair and pulled her into his chest, his arms going around her in a tight embrace. He’d never hugged her like this before and she was frozen in his hold. “It’s okay, Ashina,” he said reassuringly. “It will be okay.” 

She relaxed in his arms and her own arms wrapped around his torso, accepting his calming comfort. If she had a big brother, she thought this is what that kind of hug would feel like. Marco was a strong, reassuring presence, but it didn’t change the hard facts they had to face.

“Marco, we’re pirates,” she whispered. “What are we going to do?” 

“Well, you are going to stop taking the hormone pills, I’m going to run some more tests and start you on a vitamin boost. Oh, and you’ll think of how to tell Ace, and Pops.” 

“Fuck,” she breathed, stepping back and running her hands through her hair. “Marco you can’t say anything. Please, promise me?” 

He caught her eyes and nodded. “You have to tell Ace, and eventually Pops. As the Captain, he needs to know. After a certain point, I will have to tell him if you haven’t. I’ll warn you beforehand, but it will have to come out in the air eventually.” 

Ashina nodded. He was right, she couldn’t keep this to herself, but there was so much Marco didn’t know about Ace. “I know. I want to tell Ace first. I just… I’m not sure how.” 

“You’ll think of something. Better do it before you start to show. I’ll have a set of vitamins for you by tonight.” 

“Thank you, Marco.” 

He winked then, giving her a grin. “No problem, Missus. Pops will be thrilled to have a grandson.” 

“What if it’s a girl?” she retorted, cracking a smile at the thought of a baby girl aboard the Moby Dick. 

Marco shrugged. “He’ll still be happy. Don’t stress, that’s bad for the baby. Everything will be fine, yoi.” 

Ashina closed the distance, taking one step forward, and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Marco.” 

Marco grinned, looking down at her, as he returned the hug. “You’re welcome, Ashina.”


End file.
